Domesticado
by Jo MH3
Summary: Um confronto entre Caroline e Klaus tem consequências inesperadas. "Klaus sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem de pavor quando finalmente juntou um mais um: Ela era humana. "
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

** Valsa da Insanidade**

- Você é um monstro! – exclamara Caroline, batendo com força do rosto de Klaus. Percebeu os olhos amarelos dele se arregalarem, enquanto seu rosto transformado pela sede voltava ao normal.

- Um monstro? Você é um assim como eu, amor. Nós somos vampiros. É a nossa natureza. Você é patética por se reprimir! – ele cuspiu, como se as palavras causassem-lhe nojo.

Klaus não queria discutir com ela – a achava muito interessante, mas não quando estava brava. Tudo o que ele fazia era motivo de repulsa da parte de Caroline... A loira podia ser muito inflexível, muito infantil.

Ele agarrou a menina ruiva que estava jogada em seus pés, e inclinou seu queixo, afastando o cabelo ondulado dela e deixando a fina pele de seu pescoço exposta.  
- Diga-me que não consegue ouvir o barulho da corrente sanguínea, Caroline... Que teu corpo todo não arde de desejo... Que suas presas latejam por morder essa pele macia... – sussurrou, sustentando o olhar de repulsa que Forbes lhe lançava.

O Original sorriu e cravou os dentes no pescoço da jovem a seus pés, sentindo o gosto adocicado de sangue em sua boca. Ouvindo o grito estridente de Caroline, ele sorriu e olhou para cima.

O rosto da loura estava transformado – os olhos inchados e vermelhos, as veias dilatadas sobre a pele pálida de suas bochechas.  
- Você é repugnante – ela rosnou. Suas mãos tremiam, numa tentativa árdua de controlar-se e não atacar a garota caída a poucos metros de distância.

- Você é incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa...

- Eu sei o que sinto por você – ele provocou. Sabia que não era uma boa hora para cortejá-la, mas não conseguia controlar-se. Caroline era bela – muito mais bela quando permitia que sua natureza aflorasse -, e ele se sentia estranhamente atraído por ela.

Embora esse fato não a tornasse digna de importância em sua vida.

- Você não sente nada por mim – ela rosnou – Você já desligou sua humanidade há tanto tempo, que não consegue mais fingir que possui sentimentos. Não passa de um animal, um monstro.

Klaus não ficava facilmente ofendido, mas não podia negar que o julgamento de Caroline o irritara. Mikael costumava dizer que ele não passava de um animal, que deveria comer com os cachorros, pois nunca seria mais que isso.

- Cale a boca – ele rosnou, jogando-a longe.

Caroline pareceu um pouco chocada com sua explosão, mas se recompôs rapidamente. Levantou-se.

- Toquei em um ponto delicado, Klaus? – questionou, sorrindo sem vontade.

Ele sentiu seus caninos arderem, e percebeu que rosnara para ela.

- Você se acha muito importante. Bom, novidades para você, Caroline. Eu não me importo com você, nada me impede de te morder e deixar você em completa insanidade até a morte.

- Até poucos segundos atrás, sentia-se atraído por mim – zombou a vampira.

Ele revirou os olhos, perguntando-se onde estaria Kol, seu irmão. Haviam saído para caçar – ou perseguir Caroline, como Kol gostava de dizer – e a flagraram alimentando-se de um coelho.

Niklaus sabia que a loira não gostava de se alimentar de animais e ficara furioso. Kol, para amenizar os sentimentos do híbrido, trouxera ao irmão uma garotinha ruiva. Embora Klaus soubesse que seu irmão mais novo só queria ver tudo em chamas, o mais velho Mikaelson havia levado a menina até Caroline. E tudo começara.

- O que eu sinto por você... - ele resmungou, rondando-a como uma serpente - Nada mais é do que um sentimento sujo, doentio... Assim como você. Ah, Caroline Forbes, você está completamente quebrada, podre por dentro. E seus sorrisos falsos não me enganam... Quem é o monstro de nós dois, amor? - ele perguntou então, antes de enfiar os dentes em sua jugular.

O sangue de um vampiro não tinha o mesmo gosto que o sangue humano. Era mais ácido, mais fino em sua boca... Quase um licor.

A loira gritou de agonia enquanto o veneno de lobisomem entrava em sua corrente sanguínea.

Klaus passou um braço pela cintura dela, puxando-a para mais perto, desejando drená-la por completo... A ligação na qual se encontravam - ele sugando a vida de dentro dela, matando-a com seu veneno - era mais forte do qualquer laço.

O Original fechou os olhos em êxtase, segundos antes de ouvir seu irmão gritando seu nome e sentir o calor engolfá-lo. E as chamas dançavam ao som de sua insanidade.


	2. País das Maravilhas

**PAÍS DAS MARAVILHAS**

Quando Caroline abriu os olhos novamente o sol a cegava. Ela piscou profundamente e tornou a afundar o rosto no travesseiro, respirando fundo. Talvez houvesse sido tudo um pesadelo.

Não sabia que horas eram, mas seu corpo estava dolorido e tinha uma terrível dor de cabeça.

O despertador tocou estridente, assustando-a. Seu coração disparou.

Ela sentou-se rapidamente, percebendo só então que estava nua. Engoliu um grito de pânico. Como acabara nua? Tinha certeza que não bebera na noite passada... Certo? Certo, ela estava com Klaus, estavam brigando... E então o quê?

_E seus sorrisos falsos não me enganam... _

Ah, sim. Ele dissera coisas horríveis e então ela sentira a dor. A dor lancinante que a empurrara para a inconsciência... O calor que a cercava, a tontura...

Não fora nenhum pesadelo.

Pois bem, então como acabara nua? Olhou ao redor. Não era seu quarto tampouco. _Como acabara nua em um quarto estranho?_

Somente então percebeu o ser deitado ao seu lado. Ele não roncava, será que estaria morto? Ela o matara?!

Caroline empurrou o corpo ao seu lado com a ponta dos dedos, surpresa sobre quão pesado ele parecia, mesmo ela utilizando sua força de vampira. E então ela gritou.

_Klaus sorriu em seu sonho. Ah, o gosto do sangue de Caroline... Tão viciante, o mais raro licor... Seu corpo pequeno e magro sob seus dedos, seus cabelos louros roçando na pele dele..._

_Estava quente, estava queimando, mas ele não se importava. Só se importava com a extasiante sensação de ter Caroline Forbes em seus braços, completamente vulnerável, totalmente sua..._

O grito agudo fez com ele abrisse os olhos, chocado. Sentou-se de imediato. Era o grito de Caroline, ele tinha certeza.

- O que está acontecendo?! - exclamou ele irritado, piscando furiosamente para poder se localizar. Viu o rosto dela, pálido e em pânico. E então percebeu que estava nu ao lado dela - e que ela também estava.

Fora apenas um sonho bom, mas sua realidade estava se provando ser muito melhor.

- Ora, ora, ora... O que temos aqui, senhorita Forbes? - ele zombou, antes de ser cruelmente chutado para fora da cama.

O Original riu, feliz demais por tê-la nua ao seu lado.  
- O que fizemos noite passada, amor? - ele questionou, erguendo-se. Percebeu então que o rosto dela estava vermelho de raiva e constrangimento.

- Caroline. – chamou, agora sério. Ela se enrolou no lençol e se levantou, afastando-se dele. - Caroline, amor, você está corada - ele alertou.

Ela encarou-o e Klaus finalmente percebeu o que estava em seus olhos azuis. Nojo... Horror. A jovem estava completamente em pânico.

- Caroline - ele se levantou e fez menção de segurá-la pelo braço, mas ela soltou um gritinho e abriu a porta, correndo dele.

- Maldição! - ele exclamou, vestindo uma bermuda jogada no chão e correndo atrás dela. - Caroline! - gritou, descendo as escadas.

Encontrou-se em uma sala completamente desconhecida. Não sabia onde estava, não fazia a menor ideia. Esperava piamente que a loira soubesse.

Ouviu um barulho na porta à sua direita e entrou - era uma cozinha.

- Caroline, largue essa colher - ele pediu, irritado, vendo-a erguer uma colher de pau a frente do corpo, como uma estaca improvisada.

- Fique longe de mim! - ela gritou, assustada.

- Querida... Essa colher, mesmo que você consiga enfiá-la em mim, não vai ter efeito algum. Por favor, abaixe-a - pediu ele, gentil, andando cuidadosamente para perto dela. A jovem soltou um grito e correu para a direção oposta.

- CAROLINE! - ele rugiu, agarrando-a pelo braço - Abaixe essa maldita colher, garota! - rosnou, arrancando a colher da mão dela. Viu os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas e ela empurrou-o com força.

- _Fique longe de mim_! - ela guinchou. Seu rosto estava ficando pálido.

Ouviram então alguém pigarreando.

Klaus ergueu os olhos, furioso com a interrupção. - Umm... Nós viemos numa má hora... Vamos embora, querida - falou Elijah, passando um braço ao redor do quadril de Elena e a puxando para fora da sala.

- Ah! - exclamou ela, sorrindo - Parece que eles estão brincando de sadomasoquismo... Eu te disse, Elijah, é a _cara_ do Klaus! - exclamou Elena.

Klaus passou um braço protetor ao redor do corpo de Caroline, que soluçava, em pânico, completamente alheia à falta de sentido da situação ou à chegada do estranho casal.

- Elijah? O que faz aqui? - rosnou Niklaus. Seu irmão pigarreou.

- Nada, perdão pela interrupção. Kat, vamos. - ele falou, puxando a mulher.

_Pois bem. Não era Elena e sim Katherine_, pensou Klaus.

- Eu... Umm... Te ligo mais tarde... - seu irmão estava embaraçado, atônito por encontrar Caroline e Klaus em tal situação.

- Não! - Caroline gritou. - Não me deixe sozinha com _ele_! - ela se desfez do abraço improvisado de Niklaus e correu até o casal, sem se importar se estava apenas enrolada em um lençol.

- Caroline? - agora Katherine parecia um pouco confusa.

- _Por favor, por favor..._ - a voz de Caroline estava beirando à histeria. Klaus estava paralisado, nunca a vira desse jeito. - _Não me deixe com ele! Por favor... Ele vai me matar..._ - suplicou ela, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e os soluços sacudiam seu corpo inteiro.

Klaus sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem de pavor quando finalmente juntou um mais um.

Ela era humana.

Estava bem óbvio, agora que pensava: O fato que ela não conseguia esconder os sentimentos, como estava chorando com mais facilidade, o sangue que tingia seu rosto e os vergões na pele pálida de seus ombros... Ela tremia...

Ele era humano.

Seu coração estava acelerado, ele sentia que estava ficando pálido e se sentia à beira de um desmaio... Era tão fraco... tão humano...

- Caroline, venha comigo. Vou te ajudar a vestir algumas roupas - disse Katherine, lançando um olhar crítico à loira que tremia e soluçava apavorada, guiando-a.

- Niklaus? O que está acontecendo? - a voz de Elijah era gelada, manchada de preocupação e irritação em partes iguais.

Klaus olhou seu irmão mais velho, assustado. - 'Lijah... - gaguejou, sentindo-se fraco. - Ela... Eu... O que está acontecendo? - acabou por ecoar a pergunta, antes de cair de joelhos, o mundo rodando ao seu redor.

Caroline olhou para o rosto de Elena.

- Elena? Elena, estou com tanto medo... Ontem... Ontem ele me... - gaguejou, entre soluços, enquanto era colocada sentada na cama e a morena abria o armário.

- Ele fez o que com você, Care? Ele te machucou? - questionou ela, consternada, escolhendo algumas peças de roupas. Caroline tremia demais até para concordar.

- Ele... Ele me mordeu... - soluçou - Eu vou morrer...

- Te mordeu? Você está fazendo todo esse drama só por que seu noivo te mordeu? - questionou Katherine, incrédula, cruzando os braços.

- Drama?! Ele me mo... Noivo?! - a voz de Caroline realmente não podia ficar mais aguda. Ela começou a suar frio. A morena revirou os olhos e ajoelhou-se diante da amiga, segurando-lhe as mãos.

- Care, o que aconteceu? Por que você está nervosa? - questionou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- 'Lena...

- Não sou a Elena, Caroline. - corrigiu a outra, já ficando um pouco irritada. - Care, sou eu! Katherine? - sugeriu - Sua cunhada? Bom, quase...

- Ka... Katherine? Por que... O que está acontecendo?! - exclamou Caroline. Queria correr, mas já não tinha mais tanta energia. Gritar e chorar durante a manhã inteira tinha deixado-a exausta.

- Caroline, você bateu a cabeça recentemente? Drogas? - sugeriu Katherine franzindo as sobrancelhas e estendendo uma mão para sentir a temperatura da loira.

- Nã... Não... - a verdade era que não sabia. Estava tão perdida que podia muito bem estar drogada ou estar sofrendo os efeitos de uma concussão.

- Ok, deve ser só nervoso. Uma amnésia temporária... - suspirou a mulher, entregando-lhe as roupas e esperando que se vestisse. - Caroline... - ela começou, séria, sentando-se ao lado da jovem.

- Você e Klaus estão noivos... Já faz uns dois meses, na verdade - explicou - Eu sou casada com Elijah - ela completou.

- Noivos...? Ah meu Deus, qual minha idade? Eu sou muito nova para estar _noiva_ de alguém, quem dirá _dele_! - ela gesticulava para conseguir se expressar.

- Você vai fazer vinte e quatro anos mês que vem - Katherine falou, ficando cada vez mais preocupada - Honestamente, sempre soube que era uma loira natural, mas isso...

- E ele? - Caroline a interrompeu sem cerimônias.

- Klaus fez vinte e oito mês passado... Você que organizou a festa, foi à fantasia... Não se lembra? Não lembra que Damon foi de Batman? Stefan ficou meio irritadinho, mas foi de Robin... - ela riu - Como pode se esquecer disso?

Caroline estava tão nervosa que teve um ataque de riso. - Batman e Robin?! - arfou, gargalhando. Katherine sorriu, ainda preocupada, mas um pouco menos - Eu tirei fotos, relaxe. Minha irmã deve estar com o álbum...

- Sua irmã...? - Caroline parou de rir, tentando se centrar no grande enigma em que se encontrava. Que mundo distorcido era aquele onde ela e Klaus estavam apaixonados? Onde Katherine era uma amiga divertida e esposa de Elijah? Damon e Stefan se davam bem?!

- Elena. Minha irmã gêmea... Tenho certeza que se lembra dela, Care, estava me chamando por seu nome poucos segundos atrás - garantiu a morena. Caroline concordou timidamente.

- Katherine é a gêmea mais bonita.

Caroline e Kat ergueram os olhos para a porta, que não tinha percebido que se abrira. Elijah estava parado junto ao portal, sorrindo, sendo seguido por um pálido Klaus.

- Sim, sou mesmo - concordou Katherine, sorrindo para o marido e fazendo-o corar.

- Caroline, Klaus queria falar com você. Vamos estar na sala, grite se precisar de alguma coisa - falou Elijah. Katherine lançou um olhar avaliativo para Niklaus, antes de voltar os olhos para a loira.

- Grite caso precise de algo, _qualquer coisa_ - estava na cara que ela ainda achava que o homem tinha machucado Caroline.

Elijah seguiu sua esposa, fechando a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, um silêncio estranho se estabeleceu. Klaus andou até a jovem, sentando-se ao seu lado e falando bem baixo - Não sei o que aconteceu.

Caroline não sabia por que sussurravam, mas respondeu no mesmo tom de voz. - Se lembra de ontem? Da briga... Da mordida... - sua voz estava falha e ele mal conseguia ouvi-la. Maldita audição humana.

- Sim - ele falou simplesmente. - Não sei como acordamos nesse mundo estranho, mas é melhor começarmos a jogar o jogo deles, se não vão nos internar em um hospício - ele avisou. Ela concordou silenciosamente.

- Somos humanos, Klaus... E noivos - sussurrou, constatando o óbvio.

- Eu sei, vou dar um jeito nisso. - ela não tinha certeza se ele estava falando sobre a questão de serem humanos ou noivos. - Por favor, Caroline, diga que vai jogar comigo. Que vai fingir perfeitamente que só teve um apagão e que não se lembra de algumas coisas... A última coisa que quero é ser preso por violência doméstica, só por que você fica choramingando que eu vou te matar! - a voz dele subiu e o homem rapidamente se repreendeu.

Confiava em seu irmão, mas não duvidava nada que Katherine estivesse ouvindo tudo através da porta.

- O que você descobriu? - ela questionou, tentando não sorrir diante da possibilidade dele ser preso. Klaus certamente merecia isso.

- Que Elijah e Katherine são casados... Que Stefan está namorando minha irmã...

- Rebekah? - ela espantou-se - Achei que Stefan estaria com Elena!

- Umm... Não. O estripador está com Bekah. Elena ficou com o outro Salvatore, creio - Klaus deu de ombros, não se importava com os detalhes daquele ridículo triângulo amoroso. A duplicata e seus dois vampiros de estimação... Aquilo já durara tempo demais.

- Damon? Entre todos os caras do mundo ela escolheu logo Damon? - Caroline, por sua vez, estava indignada com aquela reviravolta na vida amorosa da amiga. Mundo Alternativo ou não, Elena ainda era sua melhor amiga e Damon uma pessoa não muito querida.

- Sério mesmo, Caroline? Com todos nossos problemas, quem a Gilbert escolheu não nos interessa - ele cortou, irritado. Todo seu bom humor já se esvaíra.

A loira corou, concordando silenciosamente - Katherine disse que já faz dois meses que estamos noivos - contou. Klaus suspirou.

- Elijah falou que já namoramos fazem quatro anos... Incrível como somos tão apressados, certo? - ele não estava falando com sarcasmo. Sendo um vampiro há tanto tempo, quatro anos lhe parecia um período muito curto para qualquer relacionamento. Claro que como humano a história era outra.

- _Katherine... _

- _Não! _- Klaus e Caroline olharam para a porta ao mesmo tempo, ouvindo os passos da mulher na escada. - _Eu tenho que ver se ela está bem, Elijah! Klaus tem um temperamento horrível e ela estava em pânico! Pelo que sei ele pode muito bem tê-la matado! _

A loira sentiu-se um pouco aliviada ao ver Katherine abrir a porta sem pensar duas vezes. Não eram amigas, longe disso, já que no outro mundo quem a matara fora a própria. Porém, nesse lugar estranho a morena parecia ser uma boa amiga.

- Ótimo - suspirou Katherine.

Elijah ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela. - Viu? Eu te disse, Nik não faria nada.

A mulher virou-se para olhá-lo, parecendo ter esquecido sua plateia. - Sei, sei... E você era virgem quando me conheceu - ela revirou os olhos. O mais velho Mikaelson corou até a raiz dos cabelos, mas respondeu sem gaguejar: - Eu era!

Alguns minutos mais tarde Katherine e Elijah foram embora, não sem antes a mulher ameaçar Klaus de morte, caso tocasse em Caroline, e de deixar claro que alguém viria ver se estavam bem em poucas horas.

E, enfim, estavam sós.

- Eu... Umm... Vou dar uma olhada na casa - falou Care timidamente, subindo as escadas. A casa deles tinha três quartos e não era luxuosa como Caroline esperaria de uma casa Mikaelson.

_Não é a casa dele, é nossa casa, _pensou a loira.

A suíte deles; um quarto de hóspedes, no final do corredor; outro, de frente para o de hóspedes, estava cheio de caixas e mais caixas. Aparentemente, tinham se mudado há pouco tempo.

Era bonita, pintada em cores pastéis e exatamente como ela imaginara que sua casa seria. Gostaria de saber mais sobre aquele mundo, onde tudo parecia tão utópico.

Caroline corou quando viu uma foto dos dois, abraçados e sorrindo, sobre o criado-mudo de sua suíte. Ela parecia feliz, Niklaus não parecia mal-humorado ou mau - na realidade, parecia irradiar alegria.

Um celular começou a tocar histericamente.

Ela sabia só pelo toque, _"Cannibal by Ke$ha", _de que o celular tinha que ser dela. Procurou até encontrá-lo no meio das cobertas, que ainda estavam todas emaranhadas.

- Nossa, você levou uma vida para atender esse maldito celular! - essa era a voz de Rebekah, irritada.

- Eu... Er... Desculpe, manhã difícil - gaguejou Caroline, sem saber se era ou não amiga da garota. Nesse mundo ela parecia ser amiga das mais estranhas pessoas.

- Ah, eu sei. Kat disse que vocês tiveram uma crise histérica hoje de manhã... Ela estava um pouco puta da vida com meu irmão, mas não entendi o porquê - Caroline ergueu as sobrancelhas, Katherine podia ser uma boa amiga, mas com certeza também era uma fofoqueira de primeira. Rebekah falava muito rápido. - Você já está vindo?! - ela questionou, impaciente.

- Vindo? - a jovem estava confusa.

- Sim! - exclamou Bekah - Poxa, Care, você tem que comprar uma agenda, viu? Hoje o Kol vai voltar para Mistic Falls, finalmente! - explicou, como se isso já deixasse tudo muito claro.

- Aaaah! Claro! - Caroline não conseguiu impedir que um pouco de sarcasmo escorresse para suas palavras. Tivera uma manhã exaustiva e não estava com humor para ouvir os gritos de Rebekah.

- Olha, fiquem descentes, ok? Eu e o Stefan vamos passar por aí daqui uns quinze minutos... - ela suspirou. Caroline ouviu uma voz masculina ao fundo. - Humm... Melhor eu ir. Não se atrasem, isso é muito importante para Kol.

Caroline suspirou, já estava começando a ficar cansada de brincar de casinha feliz com todas aquelas pessoas que, vinte e quatro horas antes, eram seus inimigos mortais.

- Ok, vou avisar o Klaus...

- E pare de chamá-lo assim! Isso me dá arrepios... - foi a última frase de Rebekah antes de desligar.

Caroline não sabia como era suposto que ela chamasse seu noivo e pior inimigo. Amor? Não, isso a deixava irritada, afinal, ele a chamava assim. Nik? Parecia provável que fosse a esse apelido que Bekah se referisse, porém não mudava o fato de que somente a família dele o chamava assim. E ela _não _era e nem queria ser parte dessa família.

Desceu as escadas cuidadosamente. Embora gostasse de ser humana, detestava o fato de que perdera todos os poderes vampiros, como a audição. Não conseguia ouvir Klaus e isso lhe dava arrepios, pois não sabia o que ele estava ou não fazendo.

_Pode estar tramando um jeito de te matar, sem ser preso por violência doméstica. _

- Umm... Kla... Err... Nik... - ela gaguejou ao vê-lo sentado na sala, o queixo apoiado no punho, pensativo.

- Caroline? - ele ergueu os olhos verdes para ela.

- Rebekah ligou... Nós temos que ficar prontos, ela vai estar aqui em quinze minutos para nos buscar...

- Buscar para o quê? - a voz de Klaus não era gentil ou sedosa, mas também não era grossa como um rosnar. Na realidade era fria, aguda... Cortava mais fundo do que a voz rouca sedutora, e assustava mais do que o rosnar descontrolado.

- Kol... Kol está voltando para Mistic Falls... Eu não sei! - Ela suspirou, baixando os olhos - Não me faça perguntas, ok? Estou tão perdida quanto você. Só... Só fique pronto e vamos jogar esse jogo.

Ela esperou enquanto Niklaus se vestia, procurou por uma bolsa e arrumou o cabelo. Não era apenas por que estava em um estranho Mundo Alternativo, que tinha de estar desarrumada.

Finalmente Stefan parou o carro junto ao meio fio da casa deles. Caroline teve um pequeno problema com as chaves, mas Klaus as tomou de sua mão, com um rosnar impaciente, e fechou a porta com facilidade. Ela gostaria de saber como ele sabia qual era a chave certa.

Rebekah sorriu e acenou para o irmão e a cunhada. - Hey vocês! Não se atrasaram, que bom! - falou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Caroline revirou os olhos, sentando-se no banco traseiro e baixando a cabeça. Precisava pensar.

Aquele mundo estranho era, na realidade, o menor de seus problemas. Ali era humana e, aparentemente, feliz. O problema, o grande obstáculo, era de que estava presa naquele lindo mundinho colorido com um psicopata sádico.

Um psicopata que, poucas horas antes, tinha cravado as presas em sua jugular. Tinha sorvido de seu sangue como se fosse água e passado os braços ao redor de seu corpo como se ela nada mais fosse do que uma boneca de plástico.

_O que eu sinto por você nada mais é do que um sentimento sujo, doentio... Assim como você._

Klaus estava certo, ela odiava admitir, mas ele estava certo. Tinha se enfiado em baixo de uma pilha de sorrisos falsos e de uma falsa atitude positiva, mas ele podia vê-la e isso a assustava.

Não era nenhuma estripadora, como Stefan, mas tinha de admitir que a fome a devorava dia e noite. E o medo... O medo lhe corroía por dentro. O medo que sentira ao tirar uma vida: Ser um monstro.

E então seu pai tinha tentado consertá-la e ela queria, ela queria tanto que ele pudesse, mas não podia e isso revirava seu estômago. Sabia que não era nada mais do que um monstro.

Sua própria mãe não conseguia olhar direito em seus olhos. Liz se esforçava, Caroline sabia disso, mas isso não mudava que podia ver a repulsa sob o amor que sua mãe falsificava.

Ninguém sabia como era difícil... Como era difícil acordar todo dia sabendo que não seria amada, que seria sempre a segunda, a terceira melhor. Após Elena, após Bonnie... Às vezes, após _todo mundo_.

Seu próprio pai não a queria. E não era nem porque ela era um monstro. Não era porque era uma vampira - mesmo porque, ele não a quisera _antes._ Stefan a rejeitara, Liz a repudiava, Damon abusara dela, Matt a usara, Tyler... Ela não sabia o que Tyler estava fazendo_ ainda. _

E Klaus... Klaus a destruíra. Por que ele vira tudo o que ela escondia, ele brincara com os sentimentos dela e então jogara em sua cara: Tudo que qualquer pessoa poderia sentir por ela sempre seria _asco. _

- Stefan, pare o carro - ela ordenou, colocando uma mão sobre a boca e engolindo em seco.

- O quê...?

- Pare o carro! - dessa vez Rebekah foi mais rápida e o homem pisou imediatamente no freio, bem a tempo de Caroline abrir a porta e vomitar.

Sentiu o gosto de sangue em sua boca, o gosto de veneno. Sentiu Klaus sobre ela, dentro dela. Seus dedos se arrastando com força sob sua pele e seus lábios em seu pescoço, sugando toda sua vida...

E ela queria, queria que ele a matasse a acabasse logo com aquela existência decadente que ela estava levando até então.

- Ei, shh... Pronto... Pronto. Você está melhor? - era a voz de Rebekah, claro que era.

Caroline engoliu em seco e concordou, fechando a porta.

- O que aconteceu, Care? Você está doente? - questionou Stefan. Ele não olhava para ela, mas sim para Klaus, fritando-o com os olhos.

- Não... Eu... Eu só devo ter comido algo estragado. Já estou melhor - ela mentiu. Não podia dizer que estava vomitando porque tinha nojo de si mesma, porque tinha nojo do homem perto dela e porque tinha náuseas só de pensar que estivera tão perto da liberdade, da morte, mas que acabara ali: presa.


	3. Olá, Mundo Cruel

**OLÁ, MUNDO CRUEL.**

Klaus não percebeu que o carro havia parado até que este tornou a se mover. Estivera muito perdido em seus pensamentos para sequer notar o que estava acontecendo.

Stefan estava fuzilando-o pelo retrovisor, parecendo furioso. Rebekah parecia preocupada e Caroline... Caroline parecia doente. Ele estudou-a longamente: Estava pálida, engolia em seco e seu rosto tinha um tom cinzento-esverdeado que ele não gostava.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou, colocando uma mão na dela. Não por que ele se importava, com certeza não por isso, mas sim porque ele não podia permitir que Stefan desconfiasse. E já estava bem na cara que o estranho Klaus daquele mundo era apaixonado por Caroline.

- Sim. - ela suspirou, amuando junto à porta e fechando os olhos. Klaus sentiu vontade de revirar os olhos e mandar ela parar de ser um bebê chorão. Novamente, não podia fazer isso, então apenas entrelaçou os dedos nos dela e tornou a ficar quieto.

Rebekah não falou o resto do percurso, o que era ótimo, pois ele já não tinha paciência para ela.

O Salvatore parou junto a uma casa branca. - Chegamos. - anunciou Rebekah, como se isso não fosse óbvio, saindo do carro e sorrindo.

Caroline se endireitou, usando uma mão para se firmar quando saiu do carro. - Então... Umm... Kol está vindo de onde mesmo? - questionou, tentando não deixar muito na cara de que não sabia nada sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- Los Angeles. Ele foi passar uma temporada lá para fotografar, mas já está de volta. Jeremy foi buscá-lo no aeroporto.

- Jeremy Gilbert?

- Uhu, eles estão namorando já faz um ano e meio. - Rebekah revirou os olhos. - Ai, ai... Quem esperaria, não? Meu irmão, todo garanhão, completamente apaixonado por Jeremy Gilbert... - ela não deu muita atenção para o choque que se espalhava pelo rosto de Caroline.

Rebekah falava muito rápido, não se concentrava demais em uma coisa e rapidamente se irritava. Então ela não estava prestando atenção no jeito estranho que Forbes ostentava.

- Ei, vocês chegaram! Finalmente! - a voz de Elena invadiu os ouvidos de Niklaus. Ele desviou os olhos do chão, que estivera analisando distraidamente, bem a tempo de ser abraçado.

- Elena... - começou, confuso, mas ela o soltou de imediato.

- Vá para dentro, Damon está lá com a Miranda.

- Miranda...

- Vai! - a morena o empurrou para dentro da casa, revirando os olhos. Katherine, que seguia de perto a irmã, lançou-lhe um olhar gelado, desconfiado.

- Care! - Elena abraçou então Caroline.

A loira fechou os olhos, aliviada por estar sendo abraçado por alguém que _realmente _era seu amigo. Elena a soltou, sorrindo. - Você estava certa, ficou per-fei-to! - anunciou. - Graças a seu estilo e todo seu TOC a festa ficou incrível! - ela sorria de orelha a orelha.

Stefan e Rebekah acenaram para as irmãs antes de entrarem na casa, cuja porta estava escancarada. Imediatamente o sorriso de Elena sumiu.

- Caroline, você pode começar a falar o que aconteceu. - ordenou, cruzando os braços sob o peito e erguendo as sobrancelhas de um jeito prepotente.

- Não tem nada para falar... - disse a loira, sentando-se no capô do carro de Stefan, olhando para o chão.

- _Mentira_! - a voz de Katherine ficou aguda. - Você estava em pânico hoje de manhã! _Pânico_!

- Olha, gente...

- Ele machucou você, Care? Você não precisa ficar com medo de falar, nós somos suas amigas... E sabemos que Klaus não tem o melhor temperamento do mundo.

- Ele não me machucou. - Caroline cortou, antes que as palavras de Elena a levasse às lágrimas. - Eu... Eu não sei o que aconteceu hoje. Tive um ataque de pânico e... E eu tive um pesadelo... - as mentiras se enrolavam em sua boca, sufocando-a.

- Eu... Ele... - gaguejou, seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas. - Kl...Nik não fez nada. - ela se corrigiu antes de chamá-lo de Klaus, afinal, tinha que parecer convincente.

Katherine ainda parecia desconfiada, mas não tanto quanto antes. Os olhos castanhos de Elena estavam cheios de ternura e preocupação. - Shh... Eu sei como é, ok? Eu sei como é acordar e estar em pânico, aconteceu isso comigo também, antes de me casar com Damon. - ela abraçou a amiga. - Mas no final você vai perceber que esse medo é bobo, Care. Nós sabemos que você e Niklaus se amam, e você sabe disso também, não sabe?

Caroline gelou. Não o amava, não gostava dele... Tinha medo dele, tinha horror a ele. Ela queria que ele queimasse, que agonizasse... Queria isso com tanta intensidade que chegava a doer.

- Sei. Eu sei que o amo. - ela mentiu, as palavras soando vazias e geladas. Elena sorriu. - É só isso que importa. - falou, beijando o topo da cabeça da amiga. - Bom, vamos entrar! Jer vai chegar logo e ele vai ficar todo irritado se estragarmos a surpresa para o Kol. - brincou.

- Ah, Jer é uma bicha. - zombou Katherine, rindo e seguindo as duas para dentro da casa.

Caroline olhou em volta, franzindo as sobrancelhas. A casa era um pouco menor do que a dela, _deles_, mas era bem mais aconchegante. A sala era pintada de violeta e tinha uma foto, em cima do raque, de Damon e Elena abraçadinhos.

Ela sorriu, não gostava de Damon, mas essa estranha versão dele parecia ser um cara muito agradável.

- Você sempre adorou essa foto, não? - suspirou Elena, parando ao lado dela. Caroline não precisou mentir para concordar, afinal, era uma foto muito bonita. - Damon tinha acabado de sair da cliníca nesse dia... - suspirou.

A loira franziu as sobrancelhas. - Cliníca?

- De reabilitação... Ai, ai... Ele se arrepende até hoje pela história de vocês.

Caroline não esperava que nesse mundo sua relação com Damon também fosse abalada. Achava que, como tudo era tão bonitinho, ela seria apenas uma amiga dele. Aparentemente não. - Sério...?

- Sim. - Elena suspirou. - Ele sente culpa pelo o que fez com você... na época _obscura_ dele... E é por isso que eu fico tão feliz por vocês serem amigos agora, sabe? Embora você não tivesse motivos, você o perdoou e isso deixou-o tão feliz, tão aliviado...

- É verdade, Care.

Caroline deu um pulo, assustada. Damon sorriu para ela. - Eu... Err... - ela gaguejou, corando. Percebeu então que o Salvatore carregava uma menininha.

Ela devia ter uns três anos de idade e tinha os olhos azuis dele, os cabelos castanhos de Elena. - 'Lena, você pode pegar a Miranda um pouco? - ele pediu, entregando a filha para a esposa e tornando a olhar a loira.

- Claro. Vou ligar para a Bonnie de novo, ela tem que parar com essa birra e vir logo. - falou a morena, saindo de fininho.

Caroline mordeu o lábio inferior, constrangida. - Então...

- Kat comentou que você está com uma amnésia temporária. - ele falou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Katherine é uma fofoqueira. - reclamou, corando quando percebeu que ele ria de seu comentário. - Que birra? - ela questionou, tentando mudar de assunto, se referindo a Bonnie.

- Ah... Bom, Jeremy era namorado dela, lembra? Bonnie ficou bastante ofendida quando ele pediu um tempo e, depois de fugir para Denver, anunciou estar namorando o Kol.

- Ah, certo. - a imagem de Jeremy homossexual ainda não entrara em sua cabeça. O mais novo Gilbert já fora muitas coisas: emo; viciado e revoltado; suicida; um bom irmão... Mas nunca gay.

- É... Bom, não posso exatamente culpar o Jer. Bonnie consegue ser bastante insuportável...

- Ei! - Caroline o cortou antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo. - Bonnie é minha amiga, se você esqueceu! - alertou. Damon pareceu espantado com a reação dela, mas revirou os olhos e deu de ombros.

- Relaxe, Barbie, ela é amiga de todos nós... Isso não quer dizer que eu _adore_ ela. - explicou-se. - Não sei como o Donavan conseguiu casar com ela...

- Matt?! - a voz de Caroline subiu uma oitava. O moreno estreitou os penetrantes olhos azuis, desconfiado, mas concordou. - Eles foram os primeiros de nós a se casar... Todo mundo achava que seria eu e 'Lena, mas eles foram para Vegas... E o que acontece em Vegas geralmente fica em Vegas, mas Bonnie e Matt voltaram com um anel, então isso acabou sendo meio impossível...

- Poxa, _isso _é novo... - ela murmurou, surpresa.

- Eles nem namoravam... Você quase teve um surto quando soube que eles se casaram em Vegas. - Damon sorriu, presunçoso. - Afinal, a expert em eventos é você.

* * *

Klaus foi empurrado para um quarto de criança.

Stefan tinha uma expressão enfurecida. - O que tem de errado com você? - rosnou o Salvatore, cruzando os braços. O outro apenas piscou, confuso: Não sabia se era amigo ou não de Stefan, não sabia nem mesmo o motivo pelo o qual o homem parecia tão bravo.

- Você está agindo como um babaca! Achei que já houvessemos passado dessa fase, não? - reclamou o rapaz. - Elijah já me contou o que viu essa manhã, Katherine não poupou acusações da parte dela... _Se você encostou um dedo que seja em Caroline eu juro que vou te matar_. - Stefan estava quase rosnando.

- Guarde um pouco para mim, mano. - a voz de Damon fez o sangue de Klaus ferver. - Caroline parece bastante abalada, Mikaelson.

- Eu não encostei nela! - gritou o original, irritado. Pois bem, não era exatamente mentira, certo? Ele tinha sim mordido-a no outro mundo, mas no atual não tinha feito nadinha...

- Certo. - Damon pingava sarcasmo. - Então por que diabos ela não está usando o anel de noivado?

- E por que ela passou mal?

- E parece em pânico o tempo todo? - os irmãos se completavam, irritados.

- Olha... - começou o homem, se controlando para não estourar. Sentia o vampiro por baixo de sua pele, mas era apenas humano... - Eu não encostei nela. Caroline acordou em pânico hoje, tentou me furar com uma colher e quando Elijah e Katherine nos encontraram, eu tinha finalmente conseguido arrancar a colher de sua mão e ela estava tendo uma crise de histeria. - novamente, não estava mentindo.

- O anel?

- Eu não faço a menor ideia de onde está meu anel e duvido que ela saiba onde está o dela. - admitiu. - E também não sei por que ela passou mal, vai ver ficar no carro a deixou enjoada... - _francamente, não se importava. _

Damon parecia desconfiado, mas não se sentia no direito de julgar Klaus. Não depois de tudo que ele mesmo já fizera a amiga passar por. Stefan, por sua vez, embora parecesse irritado, já fora convencido. Ele conhecia o amigo, afinal, eram melhores amigos, e não achava que Niklaus feriria Caroline.

Nik tinha um temperamento do cão, verdade. Fora preso duas vezes por agressão, mas Stefan se lembrava muito bem de ambas e sabia que Klaus não procurava briga, ele apenas não recuava. O Salvatore sabia também que seu amigo nunca fora tão calmo, tão estável... Caroline fizera isso com ele e Stefan não achava que Klaus a machucaria.

- Certo. Damon, não acho que Nik machucaria Caroline. - falou o mais novo Salvatore. Damon olhou-o como se fosse louco, mas concordou com um muxoxo desgostoso e saiu, pisando forte.

- Stefan... - começou Klaus, mas o outro o interrompeu.

- Nik, eu conheço você, beleza? E eu acredito quando diz não encostaria nela... Mas Caroline _não está bem_. E todos nós nos preocupamos com ela, você sabe disso. Katherine está furiosa com você, ela acredita piamente que você machucou-a. Elijah acha que você está meio desequilibrado e que Caroline estava em pânico demais para ter sido só uma coisinha ordinária.

- O que _você_ acha, Stefan? - Klaus já percebera que sua amizade com o Salvatore, naquele mundo, fora preservada.

- Eu... Eu acho que você é louco por sua noiva e que nunca a machucaria... Mas também acho que aconteceu _alguma_ coisa com ela e de que vocês estão muito distantes. Vocês brigaram de novo? - questionou.

Klaus franziu as sobrancelhas. - De novo? - ecoou.

- Bom... - Stefan parecia um pouco constrangido. - Vocês têm brigado bastante ultimamente... Desde o noivado, eu diria. - explicou-se.

- Não brigamos... Ela só ficou um pouco histérica e minha memória anda meio falha... de nervoso, sabe? Essa história de casamento está mexendo com meus nervos.

- Bom, não me casei recentemente. - brincou. - mas posso imaginar pelo o que vem passando. - ele deu de ombros, sorrindo torto. Klaus sorriu, era fácil relaxar perto de Stefan, já que haviam sido amigos em outro mundo.

- Melhor eu descer. - falou Stefan. - Antes que Rebekah tenha um piti por que sumimos.

- Você e Bekah, hein? Quem diria, Stefan...

O Salvatore franziu as sobrancelhas, achando estranho seu melhor amigo ter esquecido de sua relação com a irmã dele, mas relevou. Nik vinha passando por muita coisa.

- Já fazem uns três anos que nós estamos juntos. - ele esclareceu. - Começamos a namorar no casamento de Damon e Elena... Mais ou menos na mesma época que Elijah pediu a Kat em casamento.

Klaus suspirou. - Parece que todos nós nos ajeitamos, não? Eu e Caroline. - suas palavras tinham um gosto estranho. - Você e Bekah, Elena e Damon, Elijah e Katherine...

- Kol e Jeremy.

- Umm... certo, Kol e Jeremy. - Niklaus achava hilário que seu irmão, seu irmão que sempre afirmara ser o mais hetero da família, que sempre _provara _ser, acabasse namorando um homem.

- Bonnie e Matt.

Klaus não sabia sobre esse casal, mas realmente não achava-os interessante o suficiente para sequer ter uma reação. Ele apenas acenou, concordando.

Desceram as escadas e saíram da casa, rumando para o jardim. Elena estava falando ao telefone, na cozinha, e Katherine estava conversando em voz baixa com Damon, que tinha a filha nos braços.

Elijah estava conversando com Rebekah e Caroline. Na verdade, sua noiva não estava conversando, mas sim ouvindo seus cunhados falarem.

- Hey honey... - ele ouviu Stefan suspirar, abraçando Bekah pelas costas e beijando-lhe a bochecha. Caroline sorriu para os dois, fazendo Klaus querer revirar os olhos. Incrível como ela podia se encantar tão facilmente por coisas tão melosas.

- Eles chegaram! - anunciou Elena, gritando, vindo para o jardim. - Todo mundo quieto! - ordenou, animação deixando suas bochechas coradas.

Klaus caminhou tranquilamente para o lado de sua noiva, que parecia um pouco perdida.

Kol esperou pacientemente enquanto Jeremy abria a porta do carro.

- Jer... Você pode me explicar por que está me raptando? - questionou, sentindo as mãos do outro em seus ombros. Estava vendado.

Kol Mikaelson acordara em um avião, sentindo-se perdido e completamente atônito, percebendo que era humano. Não queria admitir, mas talvez tivesse tido uma reação um pouco exagerada... Enfim, ele tivera tempo suficiente para se recompor antes do pouso.

Tamanho não fora seu choque quando Jeremy Gilbert o atacou sem pudor, tão logo pisou em terra. Mais ou menos nessa hora ele percebera que era gay. E então o rapaz o vendara e o arrastara para o carro.

- Shhh... Fique quieto. - reclamou o Gilbert, embora Kol pudesse ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. - Estamos quase lá.

- Lá?

- Shhhh!

Kol teria revirado os olhos, se pudesse. Não acreditava que sua versão humana realmente tinha um caso com _Jeremy Gilbert_, não conseguia conceber tanta loucura! E Jeremy estava provando que a relação deles era um verdadeiro romance infanto-juvenil.

- Pronto! - anunciou o rapaz, tirando-lhe a venda.

- SURPRESA!

O Mikaelson piscou, tonto. Estavam todos ali... Com sorrisos bobos e adiantando-se para abraçá-lo.

- O que acho, baby? - questionou Jer, aos sussurros, um braço ao redor de sua cintura. Kol olhou-o, abobalhado. - Isso... É para mim? - perguntou, sua voz desafinando.

O Gilbert sorriu. - Sabia que iria gostar. - falou, pouco antes de Kol ser puxado para um abraço, a voz aguda de Rebekah perfurando seus tímpanos.

Demorou, mas o rapaz finalmente conseguiu respirar, após ser abraçado por todos. Ele não se lembrava quando se sentira tão querido.

Depois de ter sido quase estrangulado por uma Katherine (ele tivera que morder a língua para não chamar de "Essa maldita duplicata Petrova") que, aparentemente, era uma grande amiga sua, e cunhada, Kol se encontrou cara a cara com Caroline.

- Vam... Loirinha! - ele ainda teria de se acostumar. Ela parecia pálida, chocada, mas abraçou-o também. - Kol... - suspirou. - Sentimos tanto a sua falta. - ela indicou Niklaus, que estava parado ao lado dela como um poste.

Imediatamente Kol soube que eles se lembravam e de que estavam tão perdidos quanto ele.

Caroline sorriu para o jovem Mikaelson a sua frente. Ele era muito bonito, ela sabia que era, embora só houvesse visto-o algumas poucas vezes.

_Diga-me que não consegue ouvir o barulho do sangue dela, Caroline... Que seu corpo todo não queima de desejo por cravar os dentes na pele macia..._

A última fora quando Klaus mordera-lhe.

- Posso... Posso falar com vocês? - pediu Kol, um sorriso torto se estendendo pelo rosto. A loira gelou. - Conosco? - questionou, sua voz falhando.

- Claro. Venha, amor. - Klaus respondeu por ela, segurando-lhe a mão. Caroline deixou-se ser levada para a sala.

- Pois bem... - Niklaus fez um gesto para que o irmão falasse o que tinha para falar.

- Vocês são humanos. - Kol constatou.

- Muito obviamente irmão, obrigado por sua perspicácia. - zombou o mais velho.

- Você me entendeu, Nik. Ontem erámos vampiros, você - ele apontou para a Forbes. - estava sendo mordida por meu irmão... tinha uma menina ruiva... e fogo... E então eu acordei em um avião. - ele explicou.

Caroline sentiu-se náuseada, lembrando-se perfeitamente da cena que ele descrevia. - Sim... Acordamos em nossa casa...

- E Caroline teve um ataque de pânico e agora todos acham que eu sou um noivo abusivo e que estava tentando feri-la hoje de manhã. - reclamou Niklaus, sua voz ácida.

Kol queria rir do irmão, mas tinha problemas mais importantes. - Temos que fingir, sabem? Senão fingirmos, senão jogarmos o jogo deles podemos causar um colapso entre as duas realidades... Não sei o que poderia acontecer, talvez uma fenda no espaço tempo... Afinal, uma realidade não pode existir sem a outra, mas também não deveriam se encontrar...

- O que poderia acontecer se descobrissem? - a voz de Caroline tremia.

- Não sei, loirinha... Talvez as pessoas que descobrissem nesse mundo acabassem mortas, para a preservação das realidades... Ou então os vampiros começariam a assolar esse mundo também...

- Ai está você! - a voz de Jeremy fez com que Kol parasse repentinamente seu discurso sobre os horrores de aconteceriam. Ele se virou para o namorado, lutando para trazer um sorriso.

- Venham vocês três, nós vamos almoçar! - falou Jer, sorrindo e passando um braço ao redor dos ombros do Mikaelson.

Caroline engoliu em seco ao pensar em comida e colocou uma mão na boca. - Eu...

- Caroline?

- Eu já venho. - ela engasgou, antes de correr para o lavabo que vira no caminho até a cozinha.

Klaus piscou, atônito.

- O que ela tem? - questionou Jeremy fazendo uma careta. Niklaus deu de ombros. - Não sei, vou ver se ela está bem. - ele falou, desgostoso. Não queria ter que ficar de babá da loira, desejava que ela não estivesse doente.

- Caroline? - ele bateu de leve na porta do banheiro. - Você está bem? - questionou, cruzando os braços e se concentrando no que Kol dissera. Seu irmão mais novo se passava de ignorante, mas não era burro. E provavelmente estava certo.

- Como se você se importasse... - gemeu Caroline, abrindo a porta. Ela lavara o rosto, mas não conseguia esconder a coloração suspeita que ele possuia.

- Está certa, não me importo. - ele disse, sua voz gelada, dando de ombros. A jovem fuzilou-o, mantendo-se cuidadosamente longe dele, enquanto caminhavam novamente para o jardim.

Klaus foi empurrado por uma atarefada Elena e rapidamente se encontrou entre Damon e Stefan. Caroline estava presa entre Katherine e Kol.

- Então, como foi Los Angeles, Kol? - questionou Elijah. Caroline viu o jeito como a mandíbula dele se retesou, mas a mentira passou facilmente por seus lábios. - Ah, você sabe, Elijah: Ensolarada, superficial... Deliciosa. - garantiu, fazendo com que a loira revirasse os olhos.

- Você bateu muitas fotos? - questionou Katherine.

- Sim. - Caroline sorriu ao ver o jeito zombeteiro com que ele estava lidando com a situação. - Muitas...

- Que bom, deixe-me vê-las depois. - respondeu a morena, sorrindo.

- E então, para quando vocês marcaram a data? - questionou Jeremy, olhando curioso para Caroline e Klaus.

Jeremy estivera fora durante um tempo, praticamente desde que Kol tinha viajado.

- Eu... Err... Para quando mesmo, amor? - Klaus sorriu para ela, fazendo com que Caroline sentisse vontade de estrangulá-lo.

- Queremos para o fim do ano, mas não sabemos quando...

- O fim do ano? - a voz de Matt fez com Caroline se virasse para olhá-lo. - Para que esperar tanto tempo? - ele questionou, sorrindo quando todos levantaram para abraçá-los.

Bonnie estava mais bonita: Seus longos cabeos negros estavam cacheados e soltos, presos somente por uma tiara. Ela usava um jeans preto e uma blusa vermelha de franja.

A morena abraçou Caroline, sorrindo. - Desculpe por não ter atendido o telefone ontem... Só recebi sua mensagem de madrugada. - ela disse ostentando uma expressão culpada.

- Não tem problema... - a loira não fazia a menor ideia sobre o que sua amiga falava.

- Bom, o que você queria me contar? - questionou Bonnie, sorrindo.

- Eu...

- Você disse que era importante! - Caroline gelou. O que sua versão humana teria de tão importante para dizer?

- Eu esqueci... - falou, corando. O sorriso da Bennet sumiu. - Esqueceu?

- Sim.

Estava claro que Bonnie não acreditava nela, mas também não tentou arrancar mais informações da amiga. Ela lançou um olhar para Klaus. - Vocês pararam de brigar? - questionou, baixando o tom de voz.

Care piscou, confusa. - Si... Sim? - era para ser uma afirmação, mas tinha som de pergunta. Bonnie suspirou. - Que bom, você andava bastante nervosa com todas essas discussões. - murmurou. - Klaus também estava mais explosivo do que nunca.

- Já estamos melhor agora. - mentiu a amiga, sorrindo.

Caroline tornou a se sentar, assistindo enquanto todos interagiam. Bonnie e Matt pareciam mais apaixonados do que nunca, mas estava claro que a morena não se sentia confortável perto de Jeremy. Estranho, pois seu marido parecia ser o melhor amigo do Gilbert.

Jeremy manteve os dedos entrelaçados nos de Kol durante o almoço todo. O Mikaelson lançava olhares de pânico e sarcásmo esporadicamente para a Forbes e para o irmão.

Klaus era um ótimo mentiroso. Ele não parecia tão perdido quanto a noiva e nem precisava tirar tanto sarro quanto Kol. Até mesmo conseguiu engatar uma conversa com Stefan!

Só saíram da casa quando já estava de noite. Caroline sentia a boca seca de tão pouco que falara, mas Klaus ostentava um sorriso satisfeito: conseguira enganar quase todos.

Rebekah adormeceu tão logo entrou no carro, Stefan estava quieto, pensativo. A loira apoiou a cabeça no vidro, fechando os olhos.

Sentiu os lábios de Klaus em seu pescoço, o rosnar dele contra sua pele... E ela estava em chamas... Os braços dele apertando sua cintura com tanta força que deixavam marcas arroxeadas, seus dedos se enfiando na pele pálida dela, seu sangue escorrendo para o chão, veneno enchendo sua boca...

- Caroline. - a voz dele fez com que ela abrisse os olhos, chocada. Respirava pesadamente e suas mãos tremiam. - Amor, chegamos. - ele disse, o sotaque inglês pesando em suas palavras.

Ela concordou, sentindo os olhos de Stefan sobre si. Saiu do carro cambaleando, enquanto Niklaus se despedia do mais recente amigo.

Caminhou para dentro da casa ainda anestesiada, sentindo-se em pânico agora que percebia que estaria sozinha com o Original... pelo resto da noite.

- Eu vou tomar um banho. - ele anunciou, entrando no quarto e fechando-se no banheiro. Ela concordou, sentando-se na cama. Olhou ao redor e somente então percebeu o que a cama de casal significava.

- Ele que _ache_ que vai dormir comigo! - murmurou ela, agarrando um travesseiro e um cobertor, saindo do quarto. - Vai dormir na sala! - rosnou, furiosa por uma coisa boba.

Estava com os nervos a flor da pele: Não sabia em que mundo estava, estava presa com Klaus, mentira o dia todo e, para piorar, estava ficando doente.

Provavelmente deveria estar concentrando suas energias em descobrir um jeito de voltar para casa. Melhor, um jeito de _fingir _melhor.

Ela subiu as escadas correndo, entrando no quarto em que vira as caixas. Procurou até encontrar um álbum de fotos. Isso com certeza seria de grande ajuda.

A primeiro foto ela se lembrava de ter tirado, mas no _outro_ mundo. Ela estava vestida de líder de torcida, um braço ao redor da cintura de Elena, sorrindo. Sua amiga parecia tão feliz... Tão plena. Caroline não se lembrava da última vez que vira Elena sorrir daquele jeito despreocupado.

Era seguida por uma foto bonitinha, meio borrada, de Damon, Caroline, e Elena. A loira suspirou. Era estranho ver o jeito com que Damon segurava possessivamente em sua cintura, como seus olhos azuis pareciam sem vida, vazios. A Caroline dessa foto parecia tristonha, assustada. E Elena parecia distante, não olhava para câmera e seu sorriso era falso.

A Forbes permitiu que seus olhos se mantivessem no rosto de sua melhor amiga. Comparou a Elena desta foto com a da anterior e somente então percebeu: Ultimamente, só conhecia a Gilbert da segunda foto. Um ser humano devorado pela preocupação e pela tristeza.

Questionou-se por um breve momento se a Caroline da segunda foto seria ela. Será que se tornara tão vazia e fria quanto a jovem da imagem?

A próxima era de Klaus, muito mais jovem, rindo e afastando Stefan com uma mão. Aquela era uma versão tão estranha do psicopata que ela conhecia... Desejava tanto que Klaus pudesse ser aquele rapaz despreocupado que estava vendo, mas sabia que ele nunca seria.

Por que aquele mundo era diferente, não era amaldiçoado como o dela. Nesse mundo as pessoas eram felizes, as pessoas se recuperavam... No mundo dela todos se enterravam sob palavras e sentimentos não ditos, até que enlouqueciam.

* * *

Klaus franziu as sobrancelhas para a cama. Travesseiros e cobertas faltando. Ele suspirou, não esperava nada muito _maduro_ de Caroline mesmo...

Terminou de vestir uma camiseta de pijama, que encontrara após finalmente entender a organização do closet, e saiu do quarto a procura de sua "noiva". Argh, o termo lhe dava nojo, juntamente com a ideia de dividir seus dias com a mesma pessoa pelo resto da vida.

Caroline podia ser interessante: Interessante como ela se agarrava com tanto desespero à sua humanidade, interessante o pavor que ela tinha de ser um monstro, interessante em como ela podia ser infantil como vampiro... Contudo, a Forbes não era tão interessante a ponto de fazer essa hedionda ideia passar a ser desejável.

E naquele mundo ela era o que? A jovem não tinha que se agarrar a nenhuma humanidade, não tinha que ter medo de ser um monstro e nem mesmo era um vampiro divertido... Naquele mundo, ela não passava de um rostinho bonito sem nenhum conteúdo. E ele estava preso a ela.

Encontrou-a em um quarto bagunçado, forrado de caixas e mais caixas. Caroline olhava pensativa para um álbum de fotos, seus ombros balançando delicadamente enquanto chorava.

Ele apoiou-se no portal, assistindo, deleitando-se, na pele pálida que ele podia ver... Na frágil cruva de seu pescoço e no brilho que seu cabelo louro tinha. Ela era tão bela... delicada, uma boneca de porcelana.

- Por que não tenho travesseiro? - ele questionou, fazendo com que ela soltásse uma exclamação de susto e virasse-se para olhá-lo.

- Por que você vai dormir na sala. - ela disse, revirando os olhos, como se isso fosse mais do que óbvio.

- Eu não vou dormir na sala. - ele respondeu, sorrindo torto, vendo a mandíbula dela se retesar.

- Vai. Não vou dividir a cama com você... seu... Seu...

- Lindo?

- Monstro. - ela cuspiu, os olhos azuis cheios de raiva. Ele sorriu, colocando uma mão no ombro dela. Caroline se encolheu sob o toque dele.

- Você tem que descobrir novos xingamentos, querida. Porque, advinhe só, nesse mundo... - ele se inclinou para sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido. - Eu sou apenas humano.

Ela o empurrou, irritada com sua proximidade. - Você vai dormir na sala, pronto, decidido. - reclamou, saindo do quarto.

Klaus lançou um olhar avaliativo para o álbum que ela estivera folheando: Caroline beijava-o na bochecha, parecia corada e lutava com um sorriso. Ele sorria e seus cabelos estavam úmidos... Ridículo. Patético como os humanos cediam as emoções com tanta facilidade... Provavemente teriam futuros melhores se pudessem ser mais racionais.

- Eu não vou dormir na sala! - rosnou, deixando o álbum para trás e subindo na cama. Ela fuzilou-o com os olhos e se levantou.

- Certo, eu vou! - exclamou, irritada.

- Se você pudesse ser só mais um pouquinho infantil... - ele zombou, mas ela já agarrara um pijama no closet e saíra do quarto. Klaus revirou os olhos, levantando-se para apagar as luzes e tornando a se deitar. Caroline podia dormir na sala se quisesse, ele não se importava. Só queria ter uma boa noite de sono.

* * *

**N/A: Todo e qualquer review seria muito bem vindo! São eles, afinal, que me fazem escrever. Tenho que tomar responsabilidade de qualquer erro nesse capítulo, já que no momento estou sem beta. Qualquer pessoa interessada em betar essa fanfic pode me mandar uma PM! Só tenho que agradecer para as pessoas que gastaram alguns minutinhos comentando! E assegurar que esse capítulo não deve ser considerado como ofensivo de maneira alguma!**


	4. Caindo aos Pedaços

**CAINDO AOS PEDAÇOS**

_Caroline gritou de pânico, de dor quando o monstro cravou as presas na maciez do pescoço dela. Damon ronronou contra sua pele, plantando um beijo, deixando que o sangue escorresse por seu queixo e molhasse os seios da loira. _

_- Deliciosa... - sussurrou ele, apertando a pele do quadril dela entre seu polegar e o indicador... Caroline sentiu seus músculos queimarem, se contorcendo sob os dedos dele. - Me solte... Fique longe de mim... - sussurrou. _

_- Você fala demais... - ele murmurou. E então seus olhos estavam nos dela._

_Caroline só via azul, estava se afogando... Ela queria gritar, mas a água enchia seus pulmões e não conseguia emitir nada mais do que suaves gemidos. Não eram gemidos de dor e nojo, como ela gostaria de poder expressar, mas sim de um prazer que não sentia. _

_Ouviu-se sussurrar o nome dele, choramingar por ele... Suas pernas envolveram o quadril do Salvatore e a loira não entendia por que seu corpo não lhe obedecia..._

* * *

Caroline acordou suada, respirando pesadamente. Sua boca estava pressionada contra o travesseiro, um grito sufocado em sua garganta. Ela tornou a fechar os olhos, respirando fundo.

Fora só um pesadelo... Damon não podia machucá-la, não naquele mundo, ao menos.

Ela se sentou cuidadosamente, a vertigem fazia o sofá parecer instável sob seu corpo. Seu braço estava dormente por ter passado a noite em uma posição desconfortável e sua cabeça latejava.

Suspirou, colocando-se de pé e rumando para a cozinha.

Klaus acordou com o barulho de um celular tocando. Ele rolou pela a cama, resmungando quando todo seu corpo protestou e finalmente conseguiu pegar o irritante aparelho. Acreditava que fosse de Caroline, já que o toque era azucrinante demais, mas não tinha certeza: Sua versão humana era muito diferente _dele_.

- _Aonde você está_? - uma voz masculina quase gritou através do telefone, fazendo Klaus franzir as sobrancelhas.

- Alô? - Sua voz estava grossa de sono.

- Mikaelson? - a voz do outro lado da linha suavizou. - Ah, desculpe... Você pode avisar a Caroline que ela está atrasada?

- Atrasada para o quê? - murmurou, tornando a fechar os olhos.

- Para o trabalho, óbvio! Os Fell vão estar aqui em dez minutos, então é melhor ela se apressar. - explicou o homem.

Klaus bocejou, piscando pesadamente e concordando com um resmungo. Desligou sem se dar ao trabalho de se despedir.

Desceu as escadas, sentindo-se ligeiramente envergonhado em fazer uma dama dormir no sofá... Não! Não estava _envergonhado_! Sentir vergonha implicava que sabia ter feito algo errado, o que, com certeza, não fizera.

Encontrou-a na cozinha, olhando fixamente para o fundo de seu copo de café, como se considerasse se afogar ali. Ele bateu de leve no portal que separava a sala da cozinha.

- Um cara ligou, disse que você está atrasada para o trabalho. - avisou apático, servindo-se de um copo.

Niklaus estava _faminto_. Não era humano a tanto tempo, que já se esquecera de como era sentir fome. Como um vampiro, nunca sentia um oco no estômago, não podia ouvir seu corpo reclamando pela falta de comida e sua boca não ficava com um estranho gosto adocicado. Sim, ele sentia falta de sangue, sentia sede... Mas a sede era quase uma dor, como se seu esôfago estivesse em chamas e sua cabeça estivesse explodindo.

Uma coisa não podia sequer ser comparada a outra.

- Trabalho? - a voz dela estava fraca.

Caroline não tinha a menor ideia sobre com que trabalhava. Nunca soubera o que queria fazer quando era humana e, depois que se tornara vampira, simplesmente deixara de considerar isso.

Com quê sua versão humana trabalharia?

- Você tem alguma ideia de qual é meu trabalho? - questionou a loira. Klaus negou com um balançar de cabeça. Ela suspirou e colocou o copo na pia. - Okay, vou descobrir. - murmurou, retirando-se da cozinha.

Niklaus atacou a geladeira com a ferocidade de um leão, tão logo ela saiu. Ele não sabia o que queria, só sabia que estava _faminto_ e odiava essa sensação. Cravou os dentes na maciez de um pêssego, o sumo escorrendo por seus lábios e seu queixo.

Suas mãos envolveram sem cerimonia uma jarra de leite, que ele bebeu com tanta rapidez que sua cabeça girava pela falta de ar. E então pão, seguido pelo iogurte. Niklaus sorriu quando visualizou o que desejava com tanta intensidade.

Klaus parou repentinamente o que estava fazendo ao ouvir uma expressão surpresa. Ele se virou lentamente, os dedos ainda ao redor do pedaço de bife cru e uma expressão culpada.

- O que você está fazendo? - ela questionou aos sussurros, parecendo chocada demais para falar algo.

O homem baixou a comida que esmagava ansiosamente entre os dedos, pensando em como deveria parecer nojento aos olhos dela.

Seu rosto estava lambuzado de sumo, leite e sangue e, como ele percebeu surpreso, suas mãos tremiam.

- Klaus, o que você está fazendo? - Caroline questionou, mais firme, andando até ele.

Tinha trocado de roupa, estava cheirosa e ostentava uma expressão compreensiva que ele não gostava. Não precisava de sua pena, de sua falsa compreensão.

- Estou faminto. - respondeu simplesmente, dando-lhe as costas e tornando a mexer dentro do refrigerador, mesmo que já não estivesse com tanta fome quanto antes. Na realidade, todo seu apetite desaparecera.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e parou pouco antes de agarrar a caixinha de comida chinesa, escondida logo ali atrás do queijo. - Klaus... - a voz de sua _noiva_ era suave, assustada quase. - Klaus, pare. - pediu, puxando-o gentilmente para longe da geladeira e colocando-o sentado à mesa.

Ele assistiu com as sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto ela umedecia um pano e começava a limpar, calmamente, toda aquela sujeira que estava em seu rosto.

Niklaus olhou firmemente nos olhos azuis dela, caçando pelo motivo dela estar fazendo isso. Pena? Medo?

- Por que está fazendo isso? - questionou, sua voz saindo rouca e quebradiça. Odiava a fraqueza que a humanidade lhe proporcionava.

- Shh... - ela murmurou automaticamente, limpando com delicadeza o sangue e a gordura que escorrera para o pescoço dele. Era como cuidar de uma criança. - Você não pode fazer isso, Klaus. - orientou, esquecendo-se completamente que era com seu inimigo que falava.

Tudo o que Caroline via era um homem assustado com uma situação nova. Ela se via: assustada, perdida com sua nova natureza vampiresca... Agarrando-se a Stefan como uma criança, querendo saber como sobreviveria se nem mesmo sabia _o que_ era.

Exceto que, nesse caso, Klaus era humano. Ela suspirou, correndo com delicadeza o polegar pela bochecha dele. Queria dizer-lhe que ser humano não era tão assustador como parecia... Mas não podia.

Não somente por que ele a odiava. Não somente por isso, mas também por que seria uma mentira. Ser humano _era_ assustador, tinha que ser. Durante mil anos ele fora invencível, intocável, imortal e agora ele estava preso a um corpo humano frágil e suscetível a todo o tipo de sensações e doenças.

Deveria ser terrível sentir todas aquelas emoções, após um milênio sem sentir nenhuma. E fome, miséria, fora somente a primeira.

As mãos dele envolveram a dela, afastando-a. - Eu não preciso de sua pena, Caroline. - ele falou, olhando-a firmemente. Ela congelou, lembrando-se de com quem estava lidando.

- Então não seja digno dela. - a loira rosnou, soltando-se e dando-lhe as costas.

* * *

Ela precisou de mais uma hora pra finalmente chegar ao trabalho, mas, graças a tecnologia de seu GPS, estava lá.

- Porra Caroline! - uma voz masculina imediatamente a fez gelar. Não esperava uma recepção dessas. A loira ergueu os olhos para encontrar um homem, fitando-a irritado. - Eu estava indo te buscar, de tanto tempo que levou. - ele resmungou, agarrando-a pela a mão e puxando-a para dentro do prédio.

Era um lugar bonito, com porcelanatos de tom champanhe no chão e paredes de um delicado tom de rosa-pastel. Havia fotos de noivas nas paredes, de pessoas sorrindo e de casais apaixonados.

Ela foi praticamente jogada sentada em uma cadeira de estofado creme e um livro foi colocado em suas mãos. - Melhor começar a escolher logo. Os Fell vão nos matar. - falou o homem desconhecido.

Caroline ergueu as sobrancelhas. _Não sabia o que fazer._

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert esperou enquanto Klaus entrava no carro, batucando animadamente contra o volante.

Klaus tinha acabado de sair do banho, após se esfregar com tanta força que deixara vergões vermelho, quando o Gilbert ligara, perguntando se ele queria uma carona.

Obviamente o Mikaelson concordara, isso ao menos pouparia-lhe o trabalho de descobrir onde e com que trabalhava.

- Então? - falou o rapaz, erguendo as sobrancelhas, após dez minutos de silêncio. Klaus franziu o cenho. - Então o quê?

- O que há com vocês, cara? Kol voltou todo estranho, você e Caroline nem se olham... Eu passo duas semanas fora e é isso que acontece? - o jovem parecia consternado.

Klaus nunca falara com o Jeremy Gilbert.

- Não aconteceu nada. - garantiu. Jeremy diminuiu o volume da música. - Okay, que seja. - murmurou, revirando os olhos.

Niklaus suspirou, cruzando os braços. Achara que convencera todos, mas estava ficando claro que não fora bem assim... Não gostava disso. Não gostava de deixar pontas por amarrar, não gostava de que as coisas fossem menos do que _perfeitas_.

O jovem Gilbert parou o carro diante de um sobrado preto, com janelas jateadas. Havia um grande letreiro escrito "Original Art".

- Uow... - murmurou Klaus para si mesmo. Sempre soubera que tinha um dom se tratando de desenhos e afins, mas nunca se imaginara como um verdadeiro artista. Era apenas um hobby, afinal.

Não nesse mundo.

- Te vejo mais tarde. - murmurou Jeremy, trancando o carro e entrando na casa. Klaus o seguiu.

- Bom dia, Jer. - uma jovem murmurou, sorrindo para o rapaz. Nik ergueu as sobrancelhas: ela era linda.

Cabelos ondulados e claros, olhos de um verde intenso e um par de pernas longas e torneadas que faziam seu pobre coração humano bater mais rápido.

- Bom dia Jules. - respondeu Jeremy, lançando um sorriso torto a jovem e continuando seu caminho sem lançar-lhe um segundo andar.

- Bom dia Klaus. - ela sorriu para o homem e ele perdeu o fôlego. Não esperava essa reação de seu corpo e rapidamente tratou de se recompor. - Bom dia Jules. - respondeu-lhe, saindo o mais depressa possível de suas vistas.

Entrou em sua sala e respirou fundo.

Não lhe era estranha a sensação de desejo, de luxúria.

Contudo, nunca sentira-a quando humano. Era jovem quando morrera e o pouco contato feminino que tivera fora com Tatia, que despertara-lhe a paixão, mas nunca a luxúria.

Sentira desejo por Caroline, mas como vampiro. E as emoções vampiras, embora fossem mais fortes do que as humanas, podiam ser controladas com facilidade. Ele desligara a humanidade e conseguia controlar-se perto da loira sem esforços.

Não sabia ser humano.

* * *

Caroline afundou o rosto entre as mãos, lutando com uma dor de cabeça.

Passara o dia escolhendo flores, falando com negociantes irados e correndo de um lugar para o outro. Não achava que ser uma organizadora de eventos pudesse ser tão difícil.

A loira suspirou, fechando os olhos.

Embora tivesse tido um dia exaustivo, não estava ansiosa para voltar para casa. Para encará-lo.

- Caroline, nós estamos fechando. - avisou a recepcionista. A jovem concordou, levantando-se e vestindo o casaco. Desceu até o estacionamento em silêncio, pensando em como faria para fingir mais um dia.

Nunca fora uma boa mentirosa. Aprendera a mentir após se tornar uma vampira e sempre detestara isso, fazia com que ela se sentisse um verdadeiro _monstro_. Queria poder dizer a verdade, queria ser aceita por quem realmente era.

Isso jamais ocorreria.

Entrou em seu carro e ligou o GPS, seria outra luta descobrir o caminho de volta para casa.

_Não é minha casa, nunca vai ser..._

Casa. Uma palavra tão vazia para ela quanto qualquer outra. Liz não quisera ter filhos, Bill era um moleque quando ela nascera. Elizabeth uma menina assustada.

E, muito obviamente, nenhum dos dois conseguira criá-la. Bill desistira de ter uma filha quando ela ainda estava na primeira infância, desistira de um casamento. Liz nunca tentara. Ela fazia o melhor, mas nunca quisera ser mãe... E nunca fizera daquela casa amarela um lar.

Caroline lembrava-se, aquilo fazia sua cabeça girar, de quando ia à casa de Elena. E o quanto doía ver Miranda e Richard, ver Jenna e Jeremy.

Ver um lar.

A rua girou diante de seus olhos e pisou no freio, apoiando a cabeça no volante. Não estava em condições de dirigir, seus nervos estavam a flor da pele. Tateou o bolso atrás do celular, respirando pela boca e tentando controlar seus batimentos cardíacos.

Apertou o botão de discagem e agradeceu que o aparelho estivesse conectado ao som de seu carro. O som de chamada encheu o pequeno automóvel, fazendo com que sua cabeça palpitasse ainda mais.

Um pigarro. - Caroline?

Entre todas as pessoas para quem podia ter ligado, entre todas suas amigas... Ligara logo para essa.

- Damon?

- Barbie, o que foi?

- Eu... Eu... - o que diria-lhe? Que tivera um colapso emocional por que fora arrastada de sua Mistic Falls vampiresca para um mundo de conto de fadas? Que não sabia voltar para casa? Que não queria ver o homem com quem se casaria em um futuro não tão distante?

- Care, onde você está? - a voz dele estava preocupada. Podia imaginá-lo: Seu rosto ridiculamente perfeito estaria franzido em uma careta, as sobrancelhas grossas se encontrando, os olhos cristalinos estariam mais escuros... A familiar cara de "Preocupado com Elena".

- Eu não sei... Ia para cas...Não sei...

- Seu GPS está ligado? - interrompeu-lhe, pensando rápido como sempre. Era uma das poucas coisas que Caroline gostava sobre Damon Salvatore. Ele sempre pensava rápido.

- Está... Eu liguei de manhã...

- Certo, não se mexa, estou chegando. - desligou.

Ela deixou a cabeça cair no encosto, fechando os olhos com força. Não sabia como saíra de uma vampira madura, bonita... Uma vampira única, para uma humana que tinha que ser recolhida por um ex-namorado. Não fora feita para ser humana, afinal de contas. Nascera para ser uma vampira. Fora mais feliz com as presas e, embora tivessem um peso, se tornara uma pessoa menor. Uma pessoa profunda, não mais uma piscina infantil. Daria qualquer coisa para poder voltar a ser o que era, o que se tornara.

* * *

Klaus tamborilou os dedos contra a mesa de sua cozinha, espiando o relógio na parede. Estava tarde, ela já deveria ter chegado... Ou ligado.

E se algo houvesse acontecido? Teria fugido dele? Pior, teria algo relacionado ao outro mundo ocorrido? Vampiros, lobisomens, bruxas...

Seu celular tocou, alto demais, assustando-lhe. - Alô? - tentou fazer com que sua voz não soasse muito ansiosa, muito preocupada, mas era ridículo. As emoções dominavam esse corpo frágil.

- Mikaelson... Eu estou com Caroline e ela não está bem. - a voz de Damon Salvatore respondeu-lhe. O coração humano, tão traidor, disparou; suas mãos suaram.

- Caroline... Como assim?

- Ela me ligou, parecia muito nervosa... Fui buscá-la e estava quase desmaiada. Trouxe-lhe para o hospital, mas é melhor você arrastar essa sua bunda para cá agora. - era uma ordem. Niklaus odiava ser mandado.

- Salvatore...

- Não comece. - um rosnado. - Não comece, Klaus. Venha para o Hospital agora. - desligou. O original... Ex-original, bateu com o punho na mesa, respirando fundo. Sentia raiva por estar sendo mandado, por ter perdido qualquer respeito ou autoridade que passara anos conquistando... E sentia raiva por ser Damon Salvatore que estava ao lado de Caroline. Raiva por ela ter ligado para aquele homem, aquele serzinho desprezível, invés dele.

Não tinha opção senão levantar-se e ir para o Hospital. Era o noivo dela, não?

Mistic Falls era minúscula demais para ter mais do que um hospital. Pediu informações sobre Caroline Forbes, tão logo percebeu que sua super-audição já não era mais tão super. Estava no consultório do Doutor Salvatore. Niklaus decidiu-se naquele momento que já ouvira de tudo... Damon, um médico? Era a mesma coisa que pedir para um pedófilo ser babá de seu filho.

* * *

Caroline deve ter adormecido. Sim, deve ter adormecido enquanto Damon ajudava-lhe a sair do carro... A voz de Klaus a acordou. Manteve os olhos fechados, talvez ele não percebesse que estava fingindo dormir e fosse embora.

O mais velho Salvatore parecia consternado, irritado. Sua voz estava perigosamente baixa, ao contrário dos quase gritos de Klaus. - Você está sendo ridículo, mais do que sempre foi. - dissera. Caroline sentiu uma pequena vitória pessoal. Estranho que Damon estivesse fazendo-lhe favores, mas era a verdade.

- _Você_ está sendo ridículo! - acusou Klaus, como uma criança. Para um homem que vivera mil anos, ele podia ser muito infantil. - Ela não pode... Isso é impossível!

Abriu os olhos, curiosa. O que ela não podia? O que era impossível?

Damon sacudia um papel diante do nariz de Niklaus, seu rosto estava duro e furioso.

- Impossível? Quer que eu te ensine novamente como bebês são concebidos? Então, quando...

- Eu sei como! - Klaus empurrou-lhe pelo peito. - Mas ela... Isso é irresponsável e imaturo. Completamente impossível! Eu jamais seria tão descuidado e Caroline nunca deixaria que algo como uma gravidez estragasse sua vida!

- Gravidez?

Ambos os homens viraram-se para olhá-la. Parada, pálida, boquiaberta. Klaus estava tremendo, parecia ser feito de cera. Um esgar pintou seus lábios e ele arrancou o papel dos dedos frouxos de Damon.

- Sim. Pode me explicar? De acordo com Damon você está grávida, o que é uma total loucura por que vam... - sua voz sumiu. Ele largara o documento aos pés dela. - Caroline? _Caroline_! Fale comigo!

Não sabia o que dizer-lhe, não sabia sequer o que pensar. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, Klaus estava certo, vampiros não podiam procriar... Um corpo morto não podia conter uma vida, aquela era a lei básica...

_Eu não sou vampira_.

- Que papel é esse? - foi a única coisa que conseguiu resmungar, atônita.

Damon respondeu-lhe:

- Pedi um exame de sangue enquanto estava inconsciente. - explicou-se.

- Isso não é ilegal? Você não precisa da minha permissão ou algo assim?

- _VAMOS MESMO IGNORAR O VERDADEIRO PROBLEMA AQUI?_! - a voz de Niklaus estava histérica, desafinada. Ele estava certo, novamente. Caroline estava ficando farta de seu rival estar correto. Levantou-se, usando a cadeira para se firmar. Amassou o papel entre os dedos e caminhou para fora da sala.

Não podia discutir agora, não tinha cabeça para isso. Não conseguiria raciocinar com Klaus gritando ou Damon falando... Simplesmente não._ Quero ir para casa._

Aquilo era demais: Mudança de mundo, ser humana, ser noiva, ter vinte e quatro anos e agora ser mãe?! Era demais para que qualquer um aguentasse, que dirá uma adolescente ainda em transição._ Tenho dezoito anos, sou muito nova, sou muito nova._..

O pátio do lado de fora do hospital estava gelado, ventava. Se encolheu, abraçando-se. Nunca estivera tão assustada, nem mesmo quando fora sufocada até a morte. Quantas pessoas podiam dizer que tinham morrido? Que se lembravam da sensação? _Isso é pior..._

Caiu sentada no banco da calçada e afundou o rosto entre as mãos, chorando.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e ergueu os olhos úmidos, o rímel borrado, esperando encontrar Damon. O Damon carinhoso daquele mundo, aquele que ela já considerava um amigo. Os olhos de Klaus estavam toldados, não de lágrimas, mas de uma emoção que ela nem mesmo conhecia. Algo entre o pânico, a descrença, o horror e até a raiva.

- Klaus...

- Não Caroline, só... Não. - ele afastou-se dela. - Está tudo errado.

- Eu sei...

- Nós somos vampiros e vampiros não procriam. - sua voz estava ficando acelerada, cada vez mais emocional. - Como vamos voltar agora? Como?

- Você vai voltar. - ela o interrompeu, agarrando sua mão.

- O quê?

- Você vai voltar. Não há motivos para ficar aqui...

- Como? Nem sabemos se _podemos_ voltar...

- Se pudermos, você vai.

Houve um momento de silêncio. A mão dela entre a dele, ligados pelo horror absoluto da situação em que se encontravam. Klaus correu um polegar pela fina pele da palma da mão dela. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele respirou fundo.

- Você não vai voltar. - compreendeu. Caroline lançou-lhe um olhar cético.

- Caso não tenha percebido, estou meio presa aqui. - a mão livre indicou o próprio corpo.

- Aborte. - a sugestão escapou de seus lábios antes que ele tivesse consciência. Viu os olhos azuis dela se arregalarem.

- Não. - soltou suas mãos. - Não. Não quis ser assassina lá, não serei uma aqui, agora que sou humana.

- Abortar não te torna uma assassina. - disse Niklaus, indignado. Já vira mais do mundo, conhecera outras culturas... Via a vida de um modo diferente do dela, talvez não tão ingênuo. Talvez não tão limitado.

- Não me importa. Não vou abortar, Klaus... Vamos dar um jeito e você irá embora para Mistic Falls. A Mistic Falls de verdade. - sua voz tornou a tremer. - E vamos ficar bem, vai dar tudo certo. - garantiu, mentiu.

Ele riu seco. Caroline não mentia para ele, teria que ser muito melhor para isso, mas sim para si mesma... Ela estava tão acostumada a acreditar que tudo daria certo... As vezes as coisas simplesmente não davam.

- Não, Caroline. Nada vai dar certo. - ele corrigiu gentilmente, tomando suas mãos novamente.

Os olhos dela marejaram. - Tudo bem. - levantou-se, livrando-se da gentileza dele com um safanão. - Você quer continuar com seu pessimismo? Eternamente negando qualquer conforto, qualquer esperança? Vá em frente! Mas você não vai me arrastar junto! Estou presa aqui e não pretendo me martirizar por isso... Não sou uma donzela que precisa ser salva. Nunca fui, não vou ser agora. - Ela respirou fundo. - Não sou mais a doce e boba Caroline de antes... Eu posso sair dessa sozinha.

Foi embora. Estava na hora de ir para casa, de achar uma casa.

* * *

**N/A: E mais um capítulo chega ao fim. Dessa vez com a ajuda da minha adorável beta ! Sim, eu arranjei uma beta... Die of envy...**  
**Como sempre, reviews são mais do que bem vindos e alimentam autores famintos. Prometendo mais comédia no próximo cap, fico por aqui!**


	5. Nuances da Loucura

**N/a: Mais um capítulo ai, gente! Bom, eu tenho algumas observações a fazer a respeito desse cap. Primeiro de tudo, eu não vou simplesmente **_**largar**_** o fato do Kol ter acordado em um mundo em que ele é gay. Desculpem. Ele não vai ser o enredo principal, mas acho uma traição e um desrespeito simplesmente abandonar sua história. Segundo, eu usei uma linguagem um pouco menos formal, pois é um capítulo divertido. Deixem-me saber se querem mais comédia ou se devo ficar no drama mesmo. E não quero ofender ninguém, já avisando. A opinião dos personagens nem sempre reflete a minha!**

* * *

__**NUANCES DA LOUCURA**

_Bill olhou-a com decepção, com nojo, e se afastou. - Só mais uma vez, amor, então podemos tomar sorvete. - brincou. Era uma piada interna, o que ele lhe prometera durante sua primeira infância, em inúmeras ocasiões. _

_A vampira sentiu o pânico lavar-lhe. Vendo suas próprias memórias serem usadas contra ela. - Não, pai, não! - e então o sol estava queimando novamente, enfiando suas garras flamejantes em suas costas. Seus gritos não eram altos o suficiente para expressar o ódio que encheu sua boca._

* * *

Caroline acordou com a campainha tocando. Sua respiração estava arfante, o travesseiro amassado entre suas pernas e suas mãos agarradas a cabeceira da cama. Sentou-se lentamente, tendo o cuidado de manter as lembranças da noite anterior na baia. Não queria pensar nisso.

Levantou-se, indo para o banheiro lavar o rosto. Olhou-se no espelho e a vampira a fitou de volta, zombando de sua humanidade. Caroline Forbes não era Elena Gilbert. Ela não chorara por ter perdido a capacidade de ser mãe, quando fora transformada, não chorara por que deixara de envelhecer; afinal, quem não queria ser linda eternamente? Sabia que aquilo a tornava uma pessoa horrível.

A campainha tocou novamente, ressoando pela casa vazia. Desceu as escadas e até esperou encontrar Niklaus dormindo no sofá, mas, certamente, ele não viera para casa. Talvez, se tivesse sorte, nunca mais viesse. _Vai ver, ele sumiu._

Abriu a porta.

- Stefan?  
- Care. - ele abraçou-a, seus braços fortes a espremendo. Caroline sentiu um sorriso tímido pintar seus lábios e retribuiu o abraço, embora estivesse confusa.

- Stefan...  
- Eu sinto muito, Care. Quero dizer, é incrível... Parabéns. Porém, eu sinto muito por Nik. - explicou-se, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, constrangido. Pelo visto Damon Salvatore era tão fofoqueiro quanto Katherine. Caroline não sabia por que imaginara o contrário. Aqueles dois sempre foram muito parecidos, sempre se colocando em primeiro lugar.

- Ah, bom...

- Eu vou trazê-lo, Caroline. - garantiu o mais novo Salvatore. Ele piscou aqueles olhos avelã dele, esverdeados no sol. - Vou trazer aquele idiota para casa, ele... Você sabe que Nik só está assustado, não é? Ele não queria dizer nada do que disse. - Damon devia mesmo ser um fofoqueiro muito bom, Stefan já sabia até o que Klaus gritara.

Niklaus Mikaelson não estava assustado. Ele estava certo. Caroline sabia disso, sabia que a sugestão dele fazia muito mais sentido do que a dela. Como voltaria para casa? _Ela _estava assustada, Klaus só estava certo_._

- Sei. - sua voz saiu rouca, trêmula. Stefan lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de pena. Nesse mundo ele era amigo de Nik, e um amigo próximo. Sentia-se constrangido pelas atitudes dele.

- Eu... Vou trazê-lo para casa. - o rapaz voltou para a soleira. Virou-se para o carro. – E, Caroline?  
- Sim? - estava quase fechando a porta, louca para se livrar de Stefan. Adorava-o, mas o Salvatore acreditava em um amor que não existia e Caroline tinha que mentir para ele, repetidamente. Aquilo a matava.

- Nik te ama.

Ela fechou a porta com força.

Suspirou, apoiando a cabeça na superfície de madeira e respirando fundo. Apertou uma mão contra a barriga. Não sentia nada, afeto ou felicidade. Nada. Talvez devesse fazer o que Klaus sugerira, afinal, não queria um bebê. Não queria ser mãe, pois tinha certeza que falharia, assim como falhara em todos os setores de sua vida.

- Eu devia abortar você. - resmungou para si mesma. Fechou os olhos e tentou se imaginar com uma criança nos braços. Aquilo chegava a ser ridículo. Crianças nunca gostaram dela e agora... Se ao menos ela fosse como Elena, meiga e compreensível: completamente maternal. Ou talvez até mesmo Bonnie, sábia e amável: uma educadora nata.

O que ensinaria a um filho? Como ser líder de torcida? Como ser estuprada por um vampiro? Morta por outro? Como _ser_ vampira?  
Afinal, ser um monstro era a única coisa em que realmente era boa. E não existiam vampiros naquele mundo.

* * *

Niklaus sentou-se na grama úmida, fitando a vida animal flutuar ao seu redor. Sempre gostara de assistir a competitividade nata dos filhotes, a crueldade explícita da Mãe-Natureza, a luta diária pela sobrevivência. Era lindo.

_A fragilidade de viver..._

Ele empurrou esse pensamento para o lado, pois o levava de volta à noite anterior. E trazia junto um leque de possibilidades: O que poderia ensinar a uma criança?

_Posso ensinar-lhe como não amar, como não sofrer. Ensinar-lhe como fugir de seu pai abusivo durante anos... Posso ensinar-lhe que irmãos abandonam... Ensinar-lhe que mães nem sempre perdoam, que às vezes elas matam... Posso mostrar-lhe o mundo: Tóquio, Roma, Paris... Beleza genuína._

E podia não pensar sobre isso.  
Podia simplesmente ignorar essas possibilidades, porque nenhuma delas era real. Nesse mundo ele não desligara sua humanidade. Ele sofrera, sabia disso; como podia _não_ sofrer, se era humano? Nesse mundo duvidava que seu pai vampiro houvesse perseguido-lhe por ser um bastardo lobisomem. Nesse mundo, sua mãe não era a bruxa que ressurgira dos mortos...  
Sua vida na Antiga Mistic Falls - naquele mundo todo - parecia um conto de terror psicodélico.

Não podia ensinar nada a criança alguma, porque não vivera nada. Era só... Um humano ordinário, casando-se com uma loira bonitinha e infantil, que tinham concebido uma criança no auge de sua irresponsabilidade.  
Pensou em Caroline. Ela era idiota.

_Ela é um enigma._  
Era idiota porque estava sacrificando tudo que tinha, seu verdadeiro eu, apenas para não ter que quebrar princípios erguidos por uma sociedade ignorante. _Ela é uma vampira._ Se abortasse poderia voltar para Mistic Falls, ele sabia que sim... Mas ela não queria ser um monstro para aquela sociedade. Não queria ser um monstro para pessoas ignorantes o suficiente a ponto de desacreditarem a existência deles. Folclore. Nesse mundo ela nunca seria mais do que um mito, uma lenda folclórica de uma criatura poderosa. Como Caroline podia ser tão burra a ponto de desistir de tudo por um bebê?

_Como ela pode ser tão altruísta?_  
Altruísta? Quis morder seu subconsciente. Altruísmo era uma desculpa generosa para quem gostava de bancar a vítima, de ser o mártir... Caroline nunca fora uma mártir a seus olhos, nem mesmo uma vítima. Podia ser delicada como porcelana, linda como uma estátua de Donatello, mas não era vítima... Ela era cheia de luz, um vampiro forte... Um bebê vampiro fortalecido pelo o que era a fraqueza nos outros: Humanidade.

E agora iria desistir de tudo o que se tornara, por uma criança que nem mesmo amava. Que habitava seu corpo, mas não era _sua_. Niklaus achava aquilo loucura, mas uma parte de si batia palmas para ela_, _uma parte bem pequena que ele tentava suprimir. Ovacionava à sua coragem cega, seu altruísmo estúpido... Sua falta de respeito próprio ou o excesso de fé em seus princípios. Tinha que aplaudi-la.

- Nik. - virou-se. Percebendo, só então, que não estava sozinho. - Nik, você não pode se esconder nas árvores para sempre. - Stefan Salvatore tinha as mãos nos bolso, um olhar complacente e um sorriso torto, cheio de pena. Klaus rangeu os dentes. _Estava tão farto de ser objeto de pena._

- Stefan...

- Não pode fugir do que aconteceu, Nik. - era óbvio que Damon já lhe contara. E claro que Stefan, outro mártir estúpido, sentira-se na obrigação de fazer seu melhor amigo voltar para casa. Klaus não entendia aquela dinâmica. Agora era a hora em que ele se rendia diante do olhar ferido do colega ou quando tinha um ataque de raiva? Era sua deixa para chorar sobre quanto estava assustado? Sobre quão péssimo pai seria? Era sua deixa para matar Stefan e se tornar novamente um monstro ou para render-se e perder sua personalidade para sempre?

- Vá para casa, Stefan. Deixe-me sozinho. Não preciso de sua ajuda.

Salvatore fez uma careta e tirou as mãos dos bolsos, dando um passo tímido para perto do melhor amigo. Queria que Niklaus entendesse o quanto era querido, como estava fugindo da mulher que amava e como seria um ótimo pai. Queria ver Nik feliz, pelo menos por mais um pouco. _Será que era pedir demais?_ Seu amigo já passara por muita coisa, não podia fugir justamente agora que alcançara sua felicidade.

- Nik, eu sei que está assustado. Eu também estaria... Mas vai perdê-la para sempre se fugir agora. Você não quer perder Caroline, quer? - deu mais um passo para perto dele. - Eu sei que não quer, sei que a ama... Então, por favor, volte para casa. Vocês vão ficar bem... Vai ser um ótimo pai, Nik.  
Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Klaus olhou-o com descrença. Talvez Stefan finalmente houvesse perdido qualquer juízo que tinha.

- Um ótimo pai?! - sua voz desafinou. - Você é louco, Stefan? Só porque... Você nem sabe o que é um ótimo pai! _Seu _pai foi um louco! Meu pai foi um lunático, um monstrinho violento que fez questão de nos puxar para baixo com ele... Em que mundo um cara criado por um monstro como Mikael seria um bom pai?! Estou fazendo-lhe um favor! Caroline deveria abortar aquele ser que cresce dentro dela, antes que isso a mate também!

O rapaz estava pálido, olhando para seu melhor amigo com descrença pura. Esperou pacientemente que o homem a sua frente retomasse o controle de suas emoções.

- Nik, eu sinto muito...

Viu seu amigo abrir a boca para responder que não queria sua pena, era sempre assim. Não deixou que falasse, seu punho se chocou com força contra queixo de Niklaus e ele cambaleou, quase caindo. Cuspiu sangue no chão e ódio brilhou em seus olhos.  
- Não vou deixar você estragar sua própria felicidade, Nik. Não importa quanto você tente. - completou Stefan, agarrando-o pelo colarinho e o nocauteando com outro soco.

* * *

Ela esperou ele acordar. Stefan trouxera-o meio inconsciente para casa, mas trouxera-lhe. Caroline sentiu uma pontinha de alívio quando viu Mikaelson passar pela porta. Não teria mais que lidar com aquilo sozinha... Disse a si mesma que o alívio era apenas porque ele estava atordoado o suficiente para não gritar com ela. Ajudou Stefan a colocá-lo deitado no sofá e andou com o rapaz até a porta.

- Obrigada, Stefan... Por trazê-lo para casa. - suas palavras soavam falsas. Ele sorriu.

- Nik é meu melhor amigo, Caroline. - ela se encolheu quando o ouviu chamar Klaus de "Nik". _Seu_ Stefan nunca faria isso. - Eu não posso deixar que ele destrua a própria felicidade... Não de novo. - deu de ombros, as mãos afundando nos bolsos. - Você foi a salvação dele e eu não vou deixar que ele te abandone... Justamente quando mais precisa de você.

Caroline apoiou a cabeça no portal e cruzou os braços, suas sobrancelhas se franzindo. - Salvação? De novo? Stefan...

- Care, não precisamos falar disso precisamos? Você tem que pensar em você... E Nik precisa arrumar suas prioridades. Tenho certeza que vocês vão se entender. - abriu um sorriso. Os sorrisos de Stefan Salvatore contavam histórias, aqueles dentes brancos faziam com que qualquer um acreditasse nele.  
Forbes desejou acreditar nas palavras dele. Nik era tão diferente de Klaus... Ela queria poder se entender com sua versão humana.

Mas estava presa com Klaus: original; híbrido; assassino em massa; fugitivo; mentiroso. Ele era um homem sem salvação. Algumas pessoas não podem ser concertadas. Pessoas que fazem coisas horríveis são somente pessoas horríveis.  
- Teremos outras oportunidades para relembrar o passado, Care. - completou o jovem. Caroline concordou com um aceno, muda. - Vocês... Vocês podiam vir jantar conosco, sabe?

Ela se encolheu. A ideia de estar sentada à mesa com Rebekah, decidindo nomes de bebê e pensando na decoração do quarto... Era mais do que assustadora, era apavorante. Não estava pronta para esse nível de realidade. - Talvez não hoje, Stefan... Eu te ligo, ok?  
Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando. Reconhecia quando alguém só queria privacidade. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa antes de ir.

A loira voltou para dentro da casa. Klaus estava deitado no sofá, os olhos abertos, encarando o vazio. Ela se sentou na mesinha de café, ao lado dele e esperou que lhe dissesse algo. Longos minutos se passaram antes que qualquer um dos dois falasse. Caroline estava considerando que talvez o mais novo Salvatore houvesse batido com força demais no amigo, quando o homem disse:

- Foi você que mandou Stefan atrás de mim?

- Não. - ela cruzou as mãos, descansando-as no colo. Silêncio.

- Você queria que eu voltasse?

- Não. - pensou por um momento. Era verdade, estava sendo honesta, mas as palavras tinham gosto de mentiras. - Não posso fazer isso sozinha. Não quando tenho tantas dúvidas.  
Ele bufou para si mesmo e sentou-se, passando o indicador gentilmente pelo roxo que se espalhava por seu queixo. - Eu duvido que minha ajuda seja bem-vinda, amor. Só vou trazer mais dúvidas, já que não aprovo sua decisão.

Niklaus olhou-a. Caroline estava quieta, constrangida... Temerosa. - Não aprovo minha decisão também, Klaus... Mas não sei tomar nenhuma outra que não seja essa. Não posso abortar, não posso... E... - ela ergueu os olhos azuis, úmidos, mas não cheios de lágrimas, como sua voz sugerira. - Não quero ficar aqui, quero ir para casa. Mas não vou, já entendi isso.

Ele sentiu pena. Não via mais aquela luz dentro dela... Não sabia se já a vira desde que tinham chegado naquele mundo utópico. - Você não sabe. Talvez... Talvez ter o bebê seja a maneira de voltarmos. Talvez... Eu não sei, Caroline. Pode ser qualquer coisa. Pode ser ter ou não essa criança. Pode ser viver ou não aqui. Talvez se tentássemos a morte...

- Sou covarde demais para me matar.

- Eu sei. - _Também sou_. - Não estou sugerindo isso. Só estou dizendo que não deve perder todas suas esperanças, amor. Talvez você esteja certa em querer ter essa criança. - _Eu quero que esteja certa, por favor, esteja certa..._

Ela concordou, o começo de um sorriso em seus lábios. - Nós temos que contar para o Kol. - decidiu-se. Havia força nas palavras dela, como se houvesse tomado uma decisão muito protelada. Klaus balançou a cabeça negando. Não via porque contar para seu irmão caçula.

- Não, nós não temos.

- Sim, nós temos. Ele está tão preso aqui quanto nós e... Se essa gravidez sair de controle, se nós não pudermos voltar por causa disso... Ele precisa saber. - ela balançou a cabeça, fazendo uma careta. Não queria imaginar essa possibilidade: Morrer. Não queria imaginar que estava presa ali, tampouco que sua decisão de manter o bebê talvez resultasse em sua morte.

- Ele não precisa saber de nada! Certo, ele veio conosco, e...? Ele é adulto, não precisamos nos preocupar com ele. Precisamos nos preocupar com _isso_. - Niklaus fez um gesto confuso para o corpo dela. Caroline revirou os olhos.  
- Essa é a história dele tanto quanto é a nossa... Ele é seu irmão, Klaus. Nós temos que contar para ele!

Havia rendição nos olhos dele, ela tinha certeza. Assim como cansaço. - Certo, certo... Você conta.

- Não. Você conta, ele é _seu_ irmão. - Forbes não tinha que lidar com ninguém além de Klaus; um psicopata era mais do que o suficiente por dia.

- Mas é _você_ quem está grávida! - Klaus fez uma careta, um biquinho infantilóide. Caroline sentiu-se irritada. Queria um adulto ao seu lado naquele momento, não um Original bancando uma criança! Queria o Klaus de mil anos, não o que tinha vinte e oito.

- Não! Eu não engravidei sozinha! O que você acha, que eu concebi essa criança com meu dedo? - Ficou vermelha com a grosseria do comentário e imediatamente quis retirá-lo. Afinal, estava falando com Klaus, uma pessoa muito (_Muito não! Mais ou menos, por favor..._) culta. - _Nós_ contamos!  
Ele ergueu as mãos, exasperado. - Certo, certo! Nós contamos! - exclamou, bufando.

* * *

Era um sobrado azul escuro, muito frio para o gosto de Caroline e muito moderno para o gosto de Klaus. Eles tinham dirigido até lá com o carro dela, pois seu GPS era o único que tinha armazenado o endereço de todos seus amigos. Forbes agradeceu a si mesma por ter pensado nisso, por _ela_ ter pensado nisso.  
Ainda era quinta feira, sendo que a terça fora feriado. Ambos haviam faltado ao trabalho e só então ocorrera-lhes que talvez Kol _(Por favor Caroline, meu irmão não trabalha!)_ ou Jeremy estivessem trabalhando.

Estavam ali, de qualquer forma, e não custava nada apertar a campainha. Esperaram por um longo momento antes que a porta fosse destrancada e Kol aparecesse. Ele realmente era lindo, pensou a loira. Talvez até mais bonito do que Klaus ou Stefan. _(Menos do que Damon, mesmo assim!)_ Estava descalço, com os cabelos castanhos bagunçados e uma expressão confusa que destoava perfeitamente de seus olhos azuis e seu sorriso malicioso.

- Nik? Caroline?

- Olá irmão, que adorável casa essa. Será que se importaria de nos deixar entrar? Está frio e é deselegante deixar uma jovem no frio. - Klaus respondeu, um sorriso falso nos lábios, a voz pingando sarcasmo e irritação, gesticulando mais do que o normal. Estava nervoso e cansado. Principalmente cansado.

- Claro, entrem. - Kol se afastou para que entrassem, parecendo mais confuso a cada minuto que passava. Ele guiou-os para a sala _(simples, cheia de couro e móveis de metal... Ah, uma casa completamente masculina... Aquilo é um Xbox?)_ e indicou o sofá. Sentaram-se. Um momento de silêncio, a dupla reunindo coragem e inspiração, Kol fitando-lhes com as sobrancelhas franzidas e os lábios crispados.

- Então, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - questionou o jovem, quando finalmente desistiu de adivinhar. A loira torceu as mãos, olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para os olhos dele.  
- Essa casa é linda, Kol. - elogiou. O canto esquerdo da boca dele se ergueu, um sorriso. Ele era um farejador, sabia localizar medo como ninguém.

- É, eu acho... Então, o que estão fazendo aqui? - desta vez os olhos azuis vagaram para Nik. Sentado muito reto no sofá, retribuindo o olhar com tédio e cansaço. Niklaus não deixava nada escapar, nenhuma ruga de preocupação, nenhum gesto que indicasse medo ou desconforto. Seu irmão era irritante.

- Jeremy está em casa? - a voz da Barbie, muito alta e desconfortável fez com que ele tornasse a olhá-la. Caroline era um livro aberto, Kol gostava disso.

- Não, ele está na Original Art, trabalhando... Ou sei lá. - fez um gesto displicente. Jeremy dissera algo sobre ter que ir para o trabalho e depois algo sobre comida... Mas Kol não conseguia prestar muita atenção em duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Estava tomando café da manhã quando Gilbert dissera aquelas coisas e estava _faminto_, então simplesmente ignorara-o.

- Ah, certo... Nós temos que te contar algo... Eu estou meio... Tipo... Grávida. - Kol esperou que ela completasse aquilo. Que sorrisse e gritasse "Pegamos você!" ou que começasse a chorar e dizer que tinha algum distúrbio de personalidade... Como...

- Vocês podiam melhorar esse humor, hein? Foi a pior piada que já ouvi... - Niklaus estava sério. Caroline piscou aqueles olhos azuis e úmidos dela, balançou a cabeça. - Grávida?! Sério, grávida?! Vocês estão me gozando?! Você é uma vampira, _Barbie_, não pode simplesmente engravidar! Grávida! - ele tinha se levantando, suas mãos estavam erguidas e sua voz mais desafinada do que nunca. Seu irmão tinha erguido uma sobrancelha, fitando-o com interesse.

- Então, esse é o problema. Eu não sou uma vampira, assim como você também não é um. Nesse mundo nós somos todos humanos e, claramente, Caroline e Klaus desse mundo têm... Se divertido um pouco demais. - Kol tentou, tentou mesmo não entender o que ela estava falando. Não queria imaginar seu irmão com qualquer pessoa que fosse... Foi inútil.  
- Ai! Eu não preciso saber disso! Eu não preciso imaginar isso! Então você está tipo grávida, agora?

- Eu não estou "tipo grávida", estou esperando um bebê. - Aquilo era ridículo! Ela estava agindo como se fosse ser mãe ou algo assim... Oh, por favor! Por favor! Aquilo... Forbes era completamente desequilibrada. Não era à toa que Niklaus se interessara por ela, era tão louca quanto seu irmão...

- Ah! Então agora _isso _é um bebê?! Vocês nem sabem se é humano!  
Caroline arregalou os olhos e virou-se para Klaus, esperando que ele interviesse e dissesse para seu irmão caçula _calar a boca_.

- Claro que é humano! É o filho de dois humanos, o que mais seria?!

- Eu não sei! Híbrido? Lobisomem? Vampiro? Eu não sei, porra!  
- Eu acho que você está assistindo muito _Crepúsculo._ Sério, o que você está fazendo? Passando todo seu tempo livre com Rebekah?

- Eu não sou o assunto!

- Nós só te contamos por que não sabemos se, com essa gravidez, eu estou presa aqui. Nem mesmo sabemos se isso faz com que vocês fiquem presos aqui! - exclamou ela, irritada. Talvez contar para Kol não houvesse sido uma ideia tão boa assim. Estava ainda mais irritada por Klaus estar certo, _de novo_... Ele estava sempre certo?!

Kol abriu a boca para dizer algo, mais foi interrompido quando a porta se abriu. Cruzou os braços, rangendo os dentes e fuzilou Caroline. Ouviu Jeremy andando até a sala e tentou não sorrir ao perceber que já se acostumara com ele andando pela casa.

- Cheguei! - avisou Jeremy, tirando o casaco. Ele sorriu para seu namorado e andou até ele, somente então percebendo o casal sentado no sofá, ambos parecendo desconfortáveis e nervosos. - Umm... Oi gente, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?  
Caroline olhou para Klaus, esperando que ele dissesse algo. Quando se tornou óbvio que o Mikaelson ainda estava processando a conversa, ela sorriu constrangida para Jeremy e disse:

- Nós só... Passamos para contar as novidades para Kol... - corou, sentindo como se estivesse mentindo. Jeremy ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhou Kol, pálido e boquiaberto, e cruzou os braços.  
- Novidades? Que novidades?

Forbes abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida. - Ela está grávida! - exclamou o jovem Mikaelson, apontando freneticamente para a loira. Caroline encolheu-se. - Obrigada pela gentileza, Kol... - resmungou para si mesma. Jeremy ficou pálido e pareceu claramente perdido.  
- Grávida?! Poxa, gente, isso é... Isso é incrível, eu... Parabéns! - ele gaguejou as palavras, adiantando-se para dar um abraço desajeitado na jovem. Virou-se para Klaus, mas recuou diante da expressão paralisada dele.

- Obrigada, Jer... - ela estava corada, um pouco feliz por alguém estar reagindo normalmente a esse tipo de notícia. Alguém estava feliz.  
Houve um silêncio constrangido. Ninguém mais sabia o que dizer. Niklaus estava parado, mal respirando, perdido em seus pensamentos. Kol parecia ter muito entalado em sua garganta, mas não podia dizer nada diante de Jeremy. E Caroline só estava apreciando um pouco do silêncio.

- Então, vocês vão ficar para o jantar? Eu vou cozinhar. - Jer ofereceu, obviamente desconfortável. Caroline ergueu as sobrancelhas. Jeremy Gilbert não cozinhava, nunca. Ela ainda se lembrava de quando tinha seis ou sete anos e ele insistira em ajudar o pai no churrasco... E terminara com todo mundo comendo macarrão, pois Jer tinha conseguido fazer o grill pegar fogo.

- Você vai cozinhar?!

- É, eu vou cozinhar, Caroline... Porque está tão surpresa? Eu sempre cozinho. - ele lançou-lhe um olhar estranho.

- Não, você nunca cozinha! É sempre a Elena!

- Não, eu... Essa amnésia de vocês está durando, hein? Eu sou um adulto Caroline, vivendo na minha própria casa. Eu cozinho. - ele declarou ligeiramente irritado por ela continuar tratando-o como uma criança. Caroline corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Esquecera-se que estava falando com Jeremy adulto e não com o adolescente emo que ele fora aos quinze.

- Ahn, esqueci, desculpe... Então você é quem cozinha no relacionamento?

- Claro, Kol não consegue cozinhar nem para salvar a própria pele. - brincou. Ela riu, precisava que alguém aliviasse o clima pesado que pairava na sala.

- Claramente, olhe só para o rosto dele! – Caroline apontou para o jovem Mikaelson que pareceu indignado.

- Vocês estão me insultando ou o quê? - cruzou os braços, bufando. Jeremy revirou os olhos, lançando um olhar divertido para a reação de Kol. - Então, vocês vão ficar?

- Sim. - respondeu a loira, sorrindo. Seria ótimo finalmente jantar com alguém que desejava sua companhia.

- Não. - Klaus falou pela primeira vez.

- Sim, nós vamos.

- Não, nós não vamos.

- Sim, nós vamos. Eu estou faminta, ele está se oferecendo para cozinhar e... Eu quero ver Jeremy Gilbert cozinhando. Sim, nós vamos ficar. - ela bateu o pé. Não queria voltar para casa, não quando Jeremy estava sendo tão agradável.  
- Certo, vamos para a cozinha então... - o jovem Gilbert estava desconfortável com a discussão de casal. Caroline levantou-se de um pulo e o seguiu para a cozinha.

- Quando foi que você se tornou minha esposa...? - Klaus resmungou para si mesmo. Os dois Mikaelson ficaram para trás, encarando-se. Kol foi o primeiro a falar, ainda surpreso e pálido.  
- Ela está grávida?! Sério? Vocês não tem nada melhor para fazer invés de foder com a _minha _vida...

- Não é como se _eu_ tivesse engravidado ela, Kol. - revirou os olhos para seu irmão caçula - Você me conhece, eu não faria isso nem em um milhão de anos!  
- Bom, não é o que parece! - o jovem ergueu as mãos no ar.

- O que você quer dizer com "Não é o que parece"? - fez uma imitação desafinada do rapaz, bufando. Estava ficando mais e mais irritado.  
- Parece que vocês vêm se divertindo mais do que deveriam... - Kol sabia que não fora aquilo que ocorrera. Sabia que Nik não faria isso (dormir com a Barbie sim, não engravidá-la). Mesmo assim, ainda estava chocado. Queria irritar Nik por ter colocado-lhe em tal situação.

- Ah, não se atreva! E você e Jeremy Gilbert? Que tal me falar sobre isso? Quero dizer, você não reclamou desde que chegamos aqui... Será que não está se apaixonando por ele ou algo assim?  
- Eu não estou me apaixonando por ele! - reclamou, sua voz baixando para um sussurro ofendido, quase revoltado. - Ele... Ele foi meu amigo! Foi meu amigo no outro mundo e eu não acho tão horrível estar preso aqui com ele. É melhor do que estar preso a uma _Barbie _adolescente!

- Você parece esquecer de que Jeremy é mais novo do que ela!

- E muito mais maduro!

- Você está defendendo ele? Invés de mim?

- Eu não estou _defendendo_ ele! Você está acusando-o de ser uma coisa que não é!

- Oh, por favor! Você tem uma paixonite por ele! - Klaus olhou o mais novo com descrença, as sobrancelhas erguidas e a boca escancarada.

- Eu não tenho... Sério, nós vamos mesmo ignorar o problema aqui? Sua noiva bebê-vampiro está grávida!

- Eu sei, mas... O que vamos fazer?

- Porque não matar o bebê?

- Eu já tentei essa! Falei para abortar, mas ela ficou toda "Eu não sou uma assassina, não vou matar um bebê inocente" - ele fez uma imitação de Caroline, afinando a voz e fazendo com que o caçula explodisse em gargalhada. - E você sabe, é o corpo _dela_... Não é como se eu pudesse simplesmente esfaqueá-la ou algo assim...

- Bom, poder você pode...

- Não! - aquilo não era nem mesmo possível, se quisessem voltar. _E, por favor, esfaquear Caroline?! _- Nós nem sabemos se podemos voltar com _isso_ morto!

- Isso é tão complicado... - reclamou Kol, caindo exausto na poltrona.

- Se é tão complicado, por que você simplesmente não fica aqui?!

- Porque eu não quero! Mas estou começando a duvidar de você, Niklaus... Você quer ficar? Porque eu certamente não quero!

- Não é o que parece! Parece que você está gostando um pouco demais de ser o namorado de Jeremy Gilbert... - Klaus ainda não tinha desistido de tentar entender o relacionamento de seu irmão. Aquilo era completamente absurdo. Não Kol ser gay (não mesmo se pensasse no assunto), mas ser gay por _Jeremy Gilbert_.

- Você é tão ridículo!

- E você é imaturo!

- Babaca!

- Mimado!

Enquanto isso, na cozinha, Caroline pegava os ingredientes que o jovem Gilbert pedira. Ela se sentia confortável fazendo algo ordinário ao invés de estar discutindo sua possível gravidez letal. Aquele assunto estava deixando-a exausta. Quis chorar quando as primeiras palavras que saíram da boca de Jer foram:

- Então, grávida...

- É, isso mesmo... Eu ainda não consigo acreditar. - ela deixou o espremedor de alho cair na pia e respirou fundo.

- Quem mais sabe?

- Eu não tenho certeza. Foi Damon quem fez o exame, então ele sabe... Stefan sabe, mas não fomos nós que contamos. Elena deve saber também... E contamos para você e Kol. - ela fez um gesto de descaso. Contar qualquer segredo no círculo de amigos deles era o mesmo que anunciar em praça pública.

- Então, basicamente, Damon é um fofoqueiro. - deduziu.

- É, basicamente, é isso aí. - Ela riu. Era fácil conversar com ele, Jeremy ainda era exatamente o mesmo do outro mundo.

- Bom, Damon contou para Stefan e Elena. Stefan provavelmente contou para Rebekah, que contou para... Todo mundo. Você deveria falar com a Lena, antes que ela fique furiosa por você não contar que ela vai ser tia ou algo assim...

- Ah, eu sei... Eu só, não estou pronta... Estou...

- Assustada? - ele sugeriu, sorrindo compreensivo, e cortando o peixe em tirinhas.

- Você nem sabe como. Eu estou morrendo de medo! Ainda estamos presos na parte da negação e do choque... Não estamos prontos para a parte de festejar e afins... Será que tem uma parte feliz?

- Claro que tem. Toda gravidez tem. - ele sorriu, referindo-se a gestação de Miranda. Caroline quis sorrir, ela realmente queria ter acompanhado isso, ter essas lembranças.

- Bom, nós não estamos prontos para ela... Klaus ainda está em negação.

- Sério?

- É, Stefan meio que... Nocauteou ele... - Jeremy riu e lançou-lhe um olhar confuso, esperando que ela explicasse-lhe. Enquanto isso, na sala, os garotos discutiam aos sussurros.

- Stefan nocauteou você? - a voz de Kol era incrédula. Seu irmão mais velho era um Original! Ele era forte! Invencível! Híbrido!

- É... Quando descobrimos sobre _isso... _Eu meio que... Fugi. Eu estava assustado... Não queria ser pai, não quero ser pai. - ele não sabia porque continuava a usar os verbos no passado. "Não queria ser pai!" "Estava assustado!" - E... Bom, eu corri. E então eu me viro e Stefan está lá. Todo "Você não pode fugir dela para sempre, Nik" sei lá, como se nós fossemos melhores amigos.

- Certo. - Estava entretido pela história de Nik. Querendo ou não, fazia séculos que não tinham uma conversa divertida, dividiam algum segredo ou só eram irmãos comuns.

- E eu disse para ele me deixar em paz. Daí ele ficou todo "Eu não vou deixar você destruir sua própria felicidade, Nik" e tudo ficou escuro. Ele me socou na cara!... Duas vezes!

- E você não matou ele? - o rapaz parecia surpreso, até um pouco desapontado.

Klaus soltou um sorriso amarelo. - Acredite ou não, eu não sou mais forte do que ele nesse mundo. Não sou nenhum híbrido com um milênio de existência... E Stefan é um humano forte.

- Mas... Você é tão frouxo! - Kol declarou, cruzando os braços e parecendo um menino desiludido com seu super-herói favorito.

- Como se você fosse muito melhor! Você nem sabe bater, Kol!

- É claro que eu sei! Eu tenho uma taco de baseball!

- Então porque você não usou esse seu taco para quebrar as pernas de Jeremy Gilbert?

Kol abriu e fechou a boca como um peixe fora d'água. - Porque eu não preciso quebrar as pernas de Jeremy... Ele não fez nada de errado comigo! - declarou, indignado e confuso.

- Nada de errado? Você claramente não é gay e ele vem... Beijando você! E outras coisas! - Klaus estava disposto a arrancar uma confissão de seu irmão caçula ou, pelo menos, irritá-lo o suficiente para esquecerem-se de seus próprios problemas.

- Bom, talvez eu goste de ser beijado por ele!

Um momento de silêncio. Ambos os irmãos encararam-se. Nik não acreditando no que ouvira e Kol não acreditando no que dissera.

- Então você é gay agora? - questionou Niklaus lentamente, lutando com um sorriso ao ver a raiva manchar as bochechas infantis do rapaz.

- Eu não disse isso!

- Bom você disse "talvez eu goste de ser beijado por um homem" acho que isso te torna gay!

- Bom, foda-se! Talvez eu não ligue de ser gay! Grande coisa! Você está ignorando o fato que _Stefan Salvatore te nocauteou!_

- E que vamos fazer a respeito?  
- Nós vamos pegar o taco e quebrá-lo em vinte! - decidiu-se Kol. Klaus gargalhou, divertindo-se ao imaginar seu irmão caçula fazendo isso. Niklaus gostava de Stefan, mas ainda estava irritado por ter sido nocauteado.

- Não podemos, ele é amigo de Caroline... E aparentemente, meu também. - revirou os olhos. Kol mordeu o dedão, pensativo. - E se nós...  
Enquanto eles discutiam suas técnicas de vingança, Caroline tentava explicar o que ocorrera naquela manhã.  
-... Então, Stefan o nocauteou e o trouxe para casa. Eu nem sei o que fazer, quero dizer... Eu estou grata pelo Stefan ter trazido-o para casa - _Mesmo que eu não esteja -_... Mas o que eu deveria dizer? É bem óbvio que Klaus não quer ser pai! Mas... O que ele espera que eu diga? Eu não concebi essa criança sozinha, é tão culpa dele quanto minha!

- Vocês estão tratando esse bebê como se fosse um fardo, não algo bom. - Jeremy normalmente não se sentiria tão incomodado ao ver como Caroline estava surtando. Contudo, ele era um tio recente e apaixonado. Acompanhara a gestação de Miranda e adorava sua sobrinha. Não gostava de ver Care tendo uma reação tão violenta a algo bom.

- Algo bom, Jer? Eu tenho vinte e quatro anos de idade! Eu não quero ser mãe!

- Bom, você vai ser. Elena e Damon... Ela tinha vinte e um, Caroline! Então você só... Lida com isso. Não reclama... Eu acho que você só está assustada. Klaus não está ajudando muito e vocês não estão preparados... Mas vai dar tudo certo. Kol e eu vamos te ajudar em qualquer coisa que precise.

Caroline se encolheu. Mesmo que as coisas dessem certo no final _(o certo de Jeremy, não o dela. O certo era voltar para Mistic Falls)_, ela duvidava muito que gostaria de ter Kol perto de um bebê. O rapaz era um sociopata! Felizmente, ele também não parecia muito interessado em ser o tio do ano.  
- Kol também não parece muito animado, Jer. - Ela se sentiu mal por arrebentar a bolha de felicidade do jovem Gilbert. Porém, isso era realidade. Às vezes as coisas simplesmente não davam certo, às vezes seu namorado não quer ganhar o troféu de melhor titio. Acontece.

- Sério? Eu sempre achei que ele fosse... Um tio nato. Sabe, eu e Stefan vivemos disputando a atenção de Miranda... E Kol é sempre tão divertido, crianção. Ele ganha sem nem tentar... Sempre achei que ser tio fosse tudo que ele quisesse. Pai não, mas tio? Com certeza.

- Eu não sei, mas ele não parece estar gostando tanto assim...

- Ele vai gostar. Não se preocupe.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza que tudo vai dar certo?

- Alguém tem que ter fé, né? - Caroline abriu a boca para discordar, mas então Klaus e Kol vieram para a cozinha, atraídos pelo cheiro de comida. Ela percebeu, com um sorriso, como Jeremy se endireitou naturalmente, uma mão correndo pelo cabelo cor de chocolate.

- O que vocês estão cozinhando? - questionou Kol, evitando olhá-la e farejando o ar.  
- Seu prato favorito. - respondeu Jer, revirando os olhos e abrindo o armário. Ele tirou os pratos e largou-os sobre a pia. Ninguém pôs a mesa e, embora aquilo irritasse Caroline, ela não se mexeu. Era uma casa de homens, regras de homens.

- Que é...?

- Salmão. - Jeremy revirou os olhos. Kol abriu um sorriso maníaco.

- Peixe! Você ouviu, Nik? Meu prato favorito é peixe! Peixe! - Seu irmão mais velho simplesmente encarou-lhe, como se estivesse tendo um surto histérico. Kol respirou fundo, acalmando-se. Aquilo era demais, ordinário demais... Seu prato favorito era AB negativo, morena e alta.

Jeremy piscou, confuso com a reação exagerada de seu namorado. - Você tem algum problema com isso?

- Não, eu... Só estou surpreso...

- Surpreso que seu prato favorito é seu prato favorito?

- É, isso ai...

- Sério, você está mais esquisito do que eles. O que é bem difícil, por que ela acabou de descobrir que está grávida e ele está surtando. - bufou Gilbert, apontando respectivamente para Caroline e Klaus.

Kol baixou os olhos, constrangido e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. - Me deixe em paz, Gilbert...

- Problemas no paraíso, caras? - questionou Klaus, sorrindo largamente. Ele estava se divertindo mais do que deveria vendo seu irmão em tal situação. Caroline olhou para ele em choque. Como podia ser tão insensível? Tão irritante? Ele parecia até estar gostando de ver Kol se adaptar a vida humana...

- Klaus!

- O quê? Não fique toda "Klaus!" Não é como se fosse minha culpa...

- Sério, eu não vou ficar aqui sentado assistindo vocês brigarem sobre quem queria um filho, quem não queria... E Klaus, você devia ser mais gentil com ela, está sendo um babaca. - Jeremy reclamou, revirando os olhos. Ele tirara uma conclusão precipitada, Caroline percebeu, embora não tenha dito nada. Klaus não ia falar do bebê.

- Um babaca? Oh, mais alguém acha que eu sou um babaca! Você ouviu isso Kol? Caroline? Damon Salvatore acha que eu sou um babaca, Katerina acha que sou um babaca... Stefan acha que sou um babaca! Caroline acha que eu sou um babaca, não que isso seja surpresa... E agora até o Gilbert filhote acha que sou um babaca! Alguém mais?

- Eu te acho um babaca. - Kol murmurou, abrindo a geladeira. Caroline riu baixinho do comentário de Kol, embora seus olhos estivessem em Klaus.  
- Acabou com seu piti? Podemos comer?

- Eu não estou dando piti!

- Alguém bate nele? - ela bufou. Niklaus comportava-se como um adolescente quando ficava muito tempo exposto ao estresse. Ela já percebera isso e não estava morando na mesma casa que ele nem há uma semana.

Kol pareceu bastante feliz com a oportunidade de bater em Nik, mas Jeremy apenas revirou os olhos e murmurou:  
- Vamos comer? Vocês brigam como um casal de velhos... - O que calou a boca de todos, fazendo com que se sentassem à mesa. Jeremy empurrou os pratos nas mãos de Kol e abaixou-se para pegar o salmão no forno.

Eles não tinham muito sobre o que conversar que não fosse a gravidez que acabara de explodir diante deles. O Gilbert fez a pergunta óbvia.

- Então Kol, pronto para ser um tio?

- Tio?

Jer revirou os olhos, frustrado por Kol estar com o raciocínio tão lerdo naquele dia - Seu irmão mais velho vai ter um filho. Isso te torna um tio, Kol.

- Tio?! - sua voz desafinou e ele ficou pálido. Aquela frase tornava a perspectiva de ficar ali por mais do que um mês, muito mais real.

- É, tio. Supere isso, cara. Tio.

- Tio?! Eu não estou pronto para ser tio!

- E eu não estou pronto para ser pai! - Klaus reclamou, brincando com a comida em seu prato.

- E eu não estou pronta para ser mãe! Viu, algo que todos nós concordamos!

- Vocês precisam de terapia. Crianças nascem, isso acontece. - Jeremy murmurou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Aqueles três pareciam ficar pior e pior a cada minuto que passavam no mesmo cômodo.

- Em que mundo você vive, Gilbert?! Você não pode simplesmente olhar para tudo de errado que acontece e falar "Isso acontece". - exclamou Klaus, irritado.  
- É melhor do que surtar sobre algo que não pode ser resolvido!

- Algo que não... Que não... Vamos conversar sobre algo que não seja _isso!_ - Niklaus gesticulou exaltado para tudo que acontecia ao seu redor, usando o garfo. Caroline riu baixinho e decidiu ajudá-lo. - É... O que Katherine faz da vida? Quero dizer, ela trabalha com algo? - o fato que Katherine fosse a primeira coisa que ela pensara era engraçado. Katherine, sua assassina... Quem tornara-lhe um vampiro e, portanto, uma pessoa melhor. Oh, Katherine, talvez essa tenha sido sua única boa ação...

Jeremy pareceu um pouco surpreso com o rumo que a conversa tinha tomado.  
- Katherine é advogada... Ela defende casos sem salvação.

- Então, ela liberta criminosos?

O jovem riu. Sim, era exatamente isso que Katherine fazia. Nada podia resumir mais a personalidade dela do que seu emprego. - Sim e isso é bem irônico, por que quando ela e Elijah começaram a namorar ele era promotor. Portanto, ela meio que libertava aqueles que ele condenava... Hilário. Eles trabalham em Atlanta.

- Atlanta? - Klaus questionou, curioso para saber mais sobre aquele mundo. Pelo o que estava percebendo as pessoas dali tinham passado por experiências parecidas com as que as pessoas da Mistic Falls Antiga tinham passado. Uma versão ordinária da vida deles.

- É, eles só estão aqui por causa da festa de boas vindas para o Kol. Estão ficando na casa de Rebekah e Stefan.

Caroline sentiu seus olhos se iluminarem. Isso explicava como tudo que ela dissera para Katherine caíra nas mãos de Rebekah tão rápido.  
- Isso explica tudo...

- E o que Elijah faz para viver? Já que você disse que ele "era" promotor... - Kol sempre se agarrava aos menores detalhes.

- Elijah era promotor, mas então eles casaram e... Bom, nepotismo, vocês sabem. Ele virou diplomata.

- A cara de Elijah, sempre o pacificador. - Klaus revirou os olhos, talvez se algum dia voltassem para a Mistic Falls Antiga, ele sugerisse essa profissão para seu irmão. Pelo menos Elijah teria mais o que fazer da vida do que impor seus valores.

- O que _eu_ faço para viver?!

- Kol! - Caroline repreendeu. Será que era pedir demais que ele fosse um pouco mais sutil. Não podia simplesmente gritar que não se lembrava de nada!

- Relaxa, Care. Ele esqueceu tanto quanto vocês, pelo visto... Ontem ficou me perguntando sobre tudo: Como nos conhecemos, como vocês se conheceram, o que eu fazia... - deu de ombros. - Você é fotógrafo, Kol. Trabalha na Original Arts com a gente. - indicou a si mesmo e Niklaus, que parecia indignado.

- Ele trabalha com a gente?! - Klaus gostava de se imaginar como um artista sério. Ele adorara seu escritório, seus desenhos pendurados na parede... Apaixonara-se por aquele lugar. E sabia bem que Kol não somente não gostava de trabalhar, como também atraía encrenca.

- É. Eu sou ilustrador, você é o artista da Original... E Kol faz as fotografias que pedem... Capas de livros, calendários... Um pouco de tudo. Embora você tenha se formado como um fotógrafo de nudismo.

- Então é por isso que todos ficam me perguntando se eu tirei muitas fotos... - Kol suspirou, percebendo que a conversa que Katherine _(aquela maldita duplicata Petrova)_ puxara na terça-feira agora fazia muito mais sentido.

- Provavelmente, cara.

- Então... Kol é fotógrafo de garotas... E você é ilustrador e Klaus... Artista... E eu organizo casamentos e Katherine é advogada, Elijah é diplomata e... Isso é muita coisa. - Caroline respirou fundo, tentando organizar as notícias em sua cabeça. Repentinamente era muita coisa. O bebê, Klaus sendo nocauteado, a conversa com Kol e agora receber todas aquelas informações...

- Não é tão difícil de entender, amor.

- É sim... É sim... - seu rosto ficou pálido. - Eu não me lembro disso e... Todo mundo está casado e feliz... E eu não me lembro de nada disso - as lágrimas encheram seus olhos -... E todo mundo está feliz... - ela se levantou e deixou a cozinha.

Os rapazes se entreolharam. Como aquilo ocorrera tão repentinamente?

- Você devia ir atrás dela.

- Por quê?

- Porque ela é _sua_ noiva grávida e emocional e ela está chorando como um bebê. - Acusou Kol, cruzando os braços. Niklaus sentiu uma pontinha de ciúmes quando seu irmão apoiou Jeremy invés dele. Rendeu-se. Certo, era _sua _noiva emocional. Seu problema.

- Que seja... - levantou-se. Porque quisera, não porque Kol e Jeremy tinham mandando, e saiu a procura dela.  
Caroline estava sentada no sofá da sala. O rosto escondido entre as mãos, os ombros tremendo delicadamente enquanto soluçava.

- Caroline, você pode parar de chorar, amor? Va... Vai dar tudo certo. - Era uma mentira. Ele sabia disso, ela sabia disso... _Todo mundo sabia que era uma mentira._

- Não, nada vai ficar bem! Eu estou presa aqui! Estou grávida com uma criança que eu nem quero! Eu tenho dezoito anos de idade! E eu gostava de ser uma vampira, mas agora eu sou só uma humana superficial... E todo mundo que eu conheço está tão ridiculamente _feliz_... E Elena, de todas as pessoas na Terra, está casada com _Damon_ e tem uma filha! Kol está feliz com Jeremy e eles são um casal, mesmo que Kol seja maluco... E Stefan... Stefan está namorando Rebekah, o que não faz o menor sentido porque ela é histérica e louca... E Elijah está casado com Katherine... E, Jesus, Katherine está feliz sem nem mesmo estar estragando a vida de alguém! Eu não posso lidar com isso!

- E nós estamos noivos, você esqueceu isso.

- E eu estou noiva de um psicótico homicida como você! Eu não posso lidar com isso! Eu. Não. Consigo! - Ergueu o rosto para ele, as lágrimas escorrendo por sua bochecha, seu rímel borrado. Klaus ainda a achava bonita... Louca, mas bonita.

- Sim, eu entendi essa parte... Você não precisa gritar. Eu entendi que você não quer estar presa aqui _comigo_, mas... Eu sinto muito, amor, mas você vai ter que lidar com isso. Nós precisamos ficar juntos se quisermos voltar. Você quer voltar para Mistic Falls, não quer?

Ela concordou, afundando o rosto entre as mãos novamente. - Eu quero ir pra casa... - choramingou. Klaus suspirou.  
- Então se quer ir para casa, nós precisamos ficar juntos. Ok?

- Ok.

- Certo, então limpe as lágrimas, amor. - Ela limpou-as com as costas das mãos. - Agora sorria. E nós vamos voltar e dizer que isso foi um ataque... Hormônios de grávida...

- Mas foi o que aconteceu! - exclamou, indignada com voz descrente dele. Klaus não achava realmente que se a gravidez não estivesse acabando com ela, Caroline fosse chorar daquele jeito, achava? Caroline Forbes não era uma vítima.

- Isso... E nós vamos rir sobre isso e esperar que Jeremy não me olhe como se eu fosse mais babaca ainda...

- Certo.

- E Caroline, por favor, pare de chorar.

- Eu estou tentando.

Houve um momento de silêncio, ela tentando limpar as lágrimas.

- Eu sinto muito que eu te arrastei para essa situação, Klaus... Eu sei que não queria estar preso aqui comigo... - murmurou a loira com a voz pequena, um pouco comovida por ele estar sendo gentil.

- E nem você comigo. Mas estamos, agora temos que lidar com isso.

- Mesmo assim... Eu sinto muito que isso está acontecendo.

- Ei, você é tão vítima quanto eu. Não tente carregar toda a culpa sozinha, amor. Sim, eu estou furioso... Mas não foi sua culpa. Nem minha. Foi culpa dos irresponsáveis que Klaus e Caroline são nesse mundo.

- Vai ver eles não foram irresponsáveis... Talvez eles quisessem esse bebê. - conjecturou. Fora algo que lhe ocorrera no meio da noite, quando estava rolando pela cama e ruminando se Niklaus iria ou não voltar e o que faria a seguir.

- Como assim?

- Caroline ligou para Bonnie... Bonnie não atendeu, mas Caroline mandou mensagens dizendo que tinha ótimas notícias e... Vai ver, era a gravidez. E vai ver eles quisessem ser pais. Não é só por que _nós_ não queremos, que eles não podem querer...

- Você acha que o Klaus desse mundo queria ser pai? - Klaus não estava sendo cético. Ele realmente estava curioso. Não achava que _qualquer_ versão sua fosse querer ser pai.

- Eu acho que o Niklaus desse mundo é um cara bem legal.

- Mas eu não...

- É. Você não. - ela suspirou, honesta. Nik não pareceu ofendido, ele não se sentiu ofendido. Caroline não estava dizendo aquilo para ferí-lo, mas magoou um pouco... Doeu. Doeu porque ela não queria feri-lo, só estava falando a verdade.

- A Caroline desse mundo parece ser uma jovem muito bela. _- Muito feliz, _ele pensou.

- E eu não. - ela completou com um sorriso quebrado.

- Eu nunca disse isso, amor... - _Sim, você é tão infeliz, Caroline..._

- Obrigada, Klaus. Você está sendo tão gentil, eu sinto muito pelo jeito como eu te tratei... Eu sinto muito por estar sendo...

- Caroline. Eu não estou sendo gentil, eu estou sendo legal _agora_. Você tinha todo o direito de reagir daquele jeito, eu estava sendo um babaca. - _eu sou um babaca_.

Ela pensou por um momento. Um sorriso brincalhão surgiu em seus lábios.  
- É, você estava sendo um babaca.

- É, eu estava sendo um babaca. Mas você não tinha que concordar! - ele sorriu, covinhas surgindo em sua bochecha.

Caroline riu, mas logo deixou o sorriso cair e fitou-o nos olhos. Os grandes olhos azuis dela estavam úmidos, o rímel ainda borrado... Ela parecia um pássaro preso em uma gaiola, decidiu-se Nik.

- Klaus, eu estou grata de estar presa aqui com você. Quero dizer, eu desejaria que fosse outra pessoa, mas... Pelo menos foi você. Alguém inteligente.

- Bom... Pelo menos foi alguém inteligente. Poderia ter sido pior, você poderia estar presa aqui com Katerina.

- E você com Rebekah. Eu nem sei qual das duas é pior...

- Katerina é pior... Eu estou grato por estar preso aqui com você, Caroline. Pelo menos foi alguém... Forte.  
Os olhos azuis dela se arregalaram. Ela abriu a boca para protestar que não era forte, nunca fora. Contudo, fechou-a quando percebeu que queria ser forte. Mesmo que fosse só aos olhos de Niklaus Mikaelson.

* * *

**... **Gaia-Sama**, seus reviews são lindos! Eu posto por reviews como esses, sabe, com mais do que três palavras. Esse cap não é tudo que você pediu, mas é um prólogo para o que vai acontecer. Tento manter os personagens realistas. Ninguém simplesmente gosta de ter um filho da noite para o dia! Beijos, continue a comentar!**

Souzap**, obrigada pelo review! Tente deixar algo mais longo, quero saber o que as pessoas estão pensando! Sempre levo em conta tudo que me dizem, afinal, vocês são meus** leitores!  
,** modéstia parte, também acho essa beta uma figura, viu...  
É isso! Meus agradecimentos a minha beta, , e deixem reviews!**


	6. Prazeres Culpados

**N/A: Esse capítulo é dedicado a minha beta (SraLetyr), sem a qual isso pareceria ter sido escrito por uma criança. E também a todos vocês que estão acompanhando. Só quem escreve para saber como é bom ler um review!**

* * *

**PRAZERES CULPADOS**

Caroline caminhou até a sala, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo louro e ondulado. Viu os cobertores ainda no sofá e franziu as sobrancelhas. Niklaus dormia neste há uma semana e ela estava começando a se sentir culpada.  
- Klaus? - entrou na cozinha, onde ele devorava o café da manhã com um apetite monstruoso. Tanto ele quanto Kol pareciam estar sempre com fome. Era isso que mil anos de vampirismo faziam a uma pessoa. - Estou indo para o trabalho. - avisou.

Ele concordou com um aceno, ainda mastigando e estendendo a mão livre para a leiteira. Caroline revirou os olhos, já estava se costumando com essa rotina. Mal se falavam se estivessem sozinhos. _"Vou para o trabalho." "Voltei" "O chuveiro é seu" "Acabou a comida"_. Mas não estava incomodada com isso, na verdade, era melhor do que o Klaus temperamental e barulhento que gritava muito ou usava apelidos bobos. Contudo, sentia-se solitária. Tentava ficar o máximo possível no trabalho, mas aquilo era impossível. A pior parte era ter que voltar para casa e encontrar Niklaus sentado em sua cama/sofá, rabiscando em um caderno, sem dirigir-lhe uma palavra. Ou pior, _não _encontrá-lo. Chegar em uma casa vazia e dizer olá para o silêncio mórbido era o melhor gatilho para seus pensamentos frenéticos, suas dúvidas recorrentes.

Se sentaria no sofá dele e encararia a televisão desligada. Se perguntaria se devia ou não ligá-la. Ligaria por fim, para abafar o silêncio e então o som do aparelho sumiria entre suas perguntas: Seria uma boa mãe? O que fariam? E se voltassem para Mistic Falls com ela ainda grávida? A criança morreria? E se ficassem presos ali? E se, no final das contas, voltasse a ser a antiga Caroline? Aguentaria continuar a mentir para seus amigos? Até quando a desculpa "amnésia temporária" funcionaria? _Quem_ ela era naquele mundo? Uma organizadora de casamentos? E o que mais? Será que era supérflua demais para _ser_ mais?

Não perceberia que ele voltara para casa até que se sentasse ao seu lado, alguma comida qualquer entre seus dedos e uma expressão exausta e tensa. "Oi" "Olá" "Tem mais na cozinha?" "Tem, mas deixe um pedaço para mim."

E assim eram todos seus dias.

Elena estava ocupada sendo mãe e esposa, talvez até trabalhando. Damon era pai, marido e médico. Stefan... Stefan estava enfiado na loucura de Rebekah e essa, por sua vez, sempre tinha compromissos demais. Bonnie e Matt moravam na cidade vizinha, não muito longe, mas, mesmo assim, não perto o suficiente para que Caroline esbarrasse com eles na rua. Tyler... Não havia notícias de Tyler. Para todas as instâncias, ele estava desaparecido. Kol estava lutando para entender sua própria vida, que dirá lidar com os dilemas da Barbie. Jeremy trabalhava, era um adulto, e nunca foram muito próximos, de qualquer forma.

Assim, só sobrava Niklaus. Que não falava com ela.

- Klaus... - as palavras ficaram em sua boca. Nik ergueu os olhos sobre a leiteira, surpreso por ela falar com ele. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Eu... Klaus... Nós deveríamos desfazer as caixas do quarto extra. - gaguejou, por fim. O homem deu de ombros e terminou de mastigar.

- Claro... Rebekah ligou.

- E? - o coração dela disparou. Uma conversa! Talvez a primeira da semana!

- Ela nos chamou para um piquenique amanhã. Todo mundo vai estar lá. - começou a cortar um pão francês. - Eu concordei... - não perguntou se ela estava de acordo, mas a dúvida estava em suas palavras.

- Ah, claro, tudo bem... - queria continuar o assunto, só não sabia como. - Eu... Vou chegar atrasada.

- É, seu trabalho. Pode ir, termino de arrumar a cozinha, amor. - ele gesticulou para seu prato, cheio de farelos de pão e lançou-lhe um meio sorriso. Caroline suspirou e deu-lhe as costas. Ligou o som do carro no máximo quando dirigia; estava farta de qualquer silêncio.

* * *

Klaus encarou a tela, franzindo as sobrancelhas e respirando fundo. Rangeu os dentes. Jeremy fora claro, dizendo que o cliente pedira uma tela de uma jovem bonita e sensual, mas que fosse inocente o suficiente para ser exposta na sala de jantar.  
E a jovem em sua tela era tudo, menos inocente e bonita... Ou sensual. Triste, raivosa, machucada talvez. Porém não uma jovem para ser exposta como musa de um cômodo tão banal.

Analisou os cabelos claros dela, manchados na sombra absoluta da pintura. Os olhos cor de água estavam úmidos, cheios de pavor... E o pouco do vestido que aparecia entre as sombras estava sujo e rasgado. Com um suspiro colocou a tela no chão e outra no cavalete. Pegou o pincel fino e molhou-o na tinta ocre, diluída ao máximo. Começou a traçar os contornos do corpo da jovem mais uma vez, só que tentando deixar a pintura menos soturna.

Suspirou. Agora parecia que desenhara uma fada, pulando em um jardim. Nem sabia desenhar fadas! Apagou as árvores com um pano molhado no óleo de linhaça e colocou os pés dela no chão. Agora parecia uma estátua, naquela posição que era uma paródia. Inclinou sua cabeça para a esquerda, como se estivesse confusa. Melhor. Desenhou mãos delicadas segurando um punhado de um vestido. Muito melhor. O fundo... Desenhou um lustre de cristal, a luzes relampejando pela sala. Uma escadaria bem no fundo. Talvez algumas pessoas conversando... E a luz batendo nos cabelos dela, criando um brilho dourado ao redor de seu rosto, que ainda não fora desenhado.

Uma batida na porta. Deixou o pincel cair, enquanto desenhava o rosto dela. Sem sorriso, apenas lábios rosados fechados e sérios. Os olhos escuros...

- Pode entrar. - falou, ainda olhando a tela, com os braços cruzados e mastigando a parte interna de sua bochecha.

- Jeremy e Kol já foram almoçar. - a voz de Jules. - Eu queria saber se não quer me acompanhar.  
Niklaus sorriu, virando-se para olhá-la. Ela realmente era de tirar o fôlego, embora não tão linda quanto ele achara da primeira vez.

- Claro, só me deixe lavar as mãos.  
Jules concordou com um sorriso, enquanto Nik sumia no banheiro de sua sala/ateliê.

- É muito linda. - comentou, olhando a pintura e ouvindo a torneira ser aberta.

- Não sei se estou satisfeito com ela. Jeremy disse que vai ser colocada em uma sala de jantar, ela... Acho que não.

- Bom... Eu nem sei _quem_ coloca uma jovem desconhecida na sala de jantar. - Jules revirou os olhos. - Mas, se alguém faz isso, ela parece apropriada. Não é muito chamativa, mas também não vai desaparecer com o fundo. É bonita.

- Aonde vamos? - ele voltou para a sala, sorrindo. Jules ainda examinava o quadro.  
- O que?

- Aonde vamos almoçar?  
- Ah, certo... - ela corou. - Um restaurante italiano, na outra quadra. - pegou a bolsa. Niklaus segurou a porta para ela e fechou-a atrás de si. Talvez ter uma conversa amigável fosse tudo que ele precisasse, no final das contas.

Jules estava falando. E falando um pouco mais, um pouco _demais._ Os lábios cheios estavam sorrindo para ele, a cabeça balançando enquanto ela concordava com algum comentário bobo e as mãos finas segurando os talheres. O ravióli sendo levado a boca e um "Você não se importa, não é chefe?" para a taça de vinho branco e seco.

Ela estava contando sobre a outra empresa em que trabalhara. Seus dedos roçaram os dele quando pediu o queijo. Um sorriso. Dentes brancos. "E então eu pedi demissão..." Jules franziu as sobrancelhas, uma lembrança. "Estamos falando muito de mim. E você, chefe?" Ele tinha que responder. Alguma coisa. Algo... Fazia tanto tempo que não interagia com pessoas comuns... Certo, conversara com o pessoal de Mistic Falls, mas eles estavam longe de serem ordinários.

"Não tem muito para falar da minha vida..." Mentira. "A sua parece muito mais interessante." Mentira! Mentira!  
Jules sorriu, corou, mas revirou os olhos.  
"Por favor, eu não sou surda... Londres, Itália? França até? Você já comentou ter ido a todos esses lugares. Muito mais interessante do que eu, nascida em Nova York e moradora de Mistic Falls."

"Londres é cinza, Itália é escandalosa e França é supérflua. Você não perdeu muito." sorriu. Ela bufou. "E você usou todos os clichês que eu conheço, em uma só resposta." comentou sarcástica. Seus olhos verdes se suavizaram.  
"Não tem problema se não quer falar do passado... Podemos falar do agora." As bochechas dela estavam vermelhas, seus dedos finos correram com delicadeza pela palma da mão dele.

Klaus engoliu em seco e ficou sem resposta. Ela estava descaradamente flertando com ele. Não se lembrava da última vez que uma garota estivera tão próxima e _quisesse_ algo com ele. Caroline não queria nada, ela só fazia o papel da distração loura. Ele compelira algumas garotas, uma vez ou outra ao longo dos séculos. Algumas até tinham _se apaixonado_, o que era ridículo, levando em conta que eram humanas e ele um monstro. Nunca sobreviviam, de qualquer forma. Não sabia mais quem fora a última que realmente _gostara_ dele, que o deixara completamente desarmado perante um sorriso bonito.

_Tatia, o nome dela era Tatia. E ela está morta. Você bebeu seu sangue._

Tirou sua mão da dela, endireitando-se na cadeira. - Jules...  
- Não. - ela apontou o vinho. - Você é noivo e meu chefe. E eu... Bebi muito vinho. Vou te culpar por não ter me acompanhado na bebida e podemos voltar para o escritório.

- Eu realmente sinto muito, Jules. Você é muito bonita, mas eu não posso fazer isso. - _Não posso fazer isso de novo, não de novo. Tatia está morta, Niklaus, e a culpa é de quem? Quem foi que atraiu a atenção de sua mãe para Tatia? Quem foi que brincou com a filha dela? E ignorou os protestos de Rebekah sobre quão vulgar ela era? Quem? Você. Você foi a ruína da única mulher que já te amou, a única que você amou._

- Eu entendo. - ela sorriu. - Caroline é linda e sortuda de te ter como noivo. Ela não merece uma traição e eu... Deus, eu nunca vou ser _a outra_. Não é meu clichê, eu sou só a secretária bonitona. Podemos culpar o vinho por minha postura?

Niklaus não queria sorrir, mas sorriu mesmo assim e pediu a conta.  
A volta para o prédio da Original Art foi silenciosa. Ela ainda muito constrangida e ele mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Não era em Caroline que pensava quando negou o afeto de Jules, pensara em Tatia. A loira nem mesmo passara por sua mente. Teria feito tal coisa com ela? Pois, querendo ou não, Forbes estava sendo uma boa companhia. Ele não queria trair sua confiança, o pouco que havia conquistado desde que aquilo começara, por fazer algo estúpido.  
Caroline podia não sentir nada por ele, mas ela _estava_ confiando nele.

Sorriu, abrindo a porta de seu ateliê e pegando o pincel. Agora, com o estômago cheio e a cabeça tumultuada, sabia exatamente como pintaria aquela jovem. Os olhos azuis e escuros, a boca de feiticeira, o nariz arrebitado.  
O vestido azul.

* * *

A noite de sexta chegou e foi em um piscar de olhos. Caroline e Klaus ainda estavam em silêncio, embora naquele dia a atmosfera da casa fosse muito mais leve. Klaus havia reconhecido um pouco de confiança genuína nela, durante seu almoço constrangedor do dia anterior. Caroline, por sua vez, estava feliz por simplesmente sair e conversar com alguém.

A última conversa que tivera com seus amigos fora por telefone, contando sobre a gravidez. Rebekah soltara um grito e desatara a falar, Katherine dera um sermão sobre preservativos e ela ser muito "fogosa", mas fora interrompida por um constrangido Elijah, que os cumprimentou rapidamente, antes de desligar as pressas. Elena dissera que já imaginava (_Damon já te contou, mesmo...)_ e Bonnie somente os parabenizara, junto com Matt.  
Depois disso: Silêncio.

Katherine ligara de manhã, dizendo que o piquenique seria perto do lago, em um campo. Elena iria levar a cesta de doces, então eles só tinham que levar os pratos e os talheres. Niklaus tentou não sorrir quando viu sua noiva procurar freneticamente por uma cesta de piquenique. Suas bochechas coradas e os dedos frenéticos, enquanto amarrava um laço ao redor da alça, deixando-a mais ou menos apresentável.

Essa faceta ele conhecia. Controladora, Obsessiva Compulsiva e feliz. Klaus conhecia a Caroline que gostava arrumar eventos, que queria ter certeza que tudo estava perfeito e que fazia tudo com graça e um sorriso maníaco. Ele conhecia essa versão e gostava dela.

Dirigiram em silêncio. Niklaus havia ensaiado para contar-lhe sobre a situação _divertida_ do dia anterior, mas desistiu antes de abrir a boca. Ela estava sorridente, não queria apagar aquilo. Quando chegaram lá, a loira foi puxada por Elena (ou Katherine, ele não estava prestando atenção) para ajudar na organização e Klaus se encontrou sentado, sozinho, na mesa de piquenique, assistindo sua irmã caçula.

Sorriu ao ver Rebekah rir alto. Stefan tinha os braços ao redor de sua cintura e a girava, ameaçando jogá-la no lago. As bochechas dela estavam coradas, seu cabelo mais bagunçado do que ele já vira... E ela estava feliz.  
Fazia tanto tempo que não via sua irmã feliz... Mistic Falls era uma cidade amaldiçoada, tanto quanto sua família. Parecia que a felicidade era impossível de se encontrar.

Stefan a colocou no chão, ele também ria, e beijou-lhe. Os braços apertados ao redor do corpo magro da namorada, puxando-a para mais perto do que necessário. Niklaus era grato que ela houvesse ao menos escolhido um homem que fosse gentil... Algo que ele nunca fora. Amava sua irmã, ela fora a única que estivera ao seu lado sob qualquer circunstância. Era verdade que o péssimo gosto dela para homens, sua constante dependência deles, o irritava. Porém nunca se arrependeria tanto de algo, quanto das coisas que fizera Rebekah passar. Ela merecia um irmão melhor do que ele, merecia Elijah... Até Kol. Não ele.

- Nossa irmã está feliz. - Kol resmungou, sentando-se ao seu lado. - Não consigo acreditar que estou vendo ela rir. Nem lembrava mais qual era o som de sua risada.  
Klaus tentou não se encolher ao perceber que ele também não. Tentou não se encolher ao sentir o gosto de culpa em sua boca.

- Escolheu um Salvatore... - o jovem revirou os olhos. Kol sempre teria algum ressentimento com os Salvatore...  
- Ao menos escolheu o melhor dos dois. - Nik resmungou para si mesmo. Gostava de ver que Stefan estava tratando-a direito. Como merecia.

- Sim, ainda bem! Quebraria Damon se encostasse nela, sabe? Damon, o grande babaca do ano. - Mikaelson rangeu os dentes. - Tenho que comprar um taco novo, para quando _esse_ desapontá-la.

Klaus riu, imaginando Kol correndo atrás de Stefan com seu taco de baseball de alumínio. - Você é um sádico, irmãozinho...

- Estou apenas dizendo o óbvio, Nik. Estou tão acostumado em ver os homens quebrando o coração de Bekah, que já estou me preparando para o Salvatore. Claro que ela podia ser um pouco menos... Apaixonada.

- Se ele quebrar o coração dela, mais uma vez, eu mesmo o matarei, Kol.

- Que bom que você voltou a se importar com sua família, Nik. Sabe, após ter apunhalado-a tantas e tantas vezes... - ele deixou as palavras no ar, feliz por ver seu irmão mais velho se encolher com a culpa. A melhor coisa de serem humanos era que Niklaus não podia simplesmente não se importar, a culpa sempre estaria espreitando. Era bom que ele deixasse Rebekah, Elijah, até Finn, serem felizes.

Klaus não respondeu, mas também não se levantou. Uma parte dele queria sentir raiva de Kol por abrir essa ferida sempre que podia. Contudo, a culpa estava sufocando-o. Queria aproveitar esses minutos gloriosos para ver a felicidade de Rebekah. Assistir Kol vendo-a. Aquele olhar que era um misto de diversão e preocupação, tudo misturado com uma incredulidade básica, que estava estampado no rosto de seu irmão mais novo.

Ela soltou Stefan, rindo de alguma piada interna e caminharam de mãos dadas até os dois ex-originais.

- O quê? - questionou Rebekah, vendo os olhos de ambos seus irmãos pregados nela. Sentou-se na mesa de piquenique, tirando a garrafa térmica de dentro da cesta e servindo-se de suco.  
- Nada. - responderam em uníssono. Ela revirou os olhos azuis, bufando para a estranheza e colocou seu copo nas mãos de Stefan, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro e entrelaçando os dedos na mão livre dele, sorrindo tranquilamente.

- Aqui, Kol. - Elena empurrou Miranda, que tinha dois anos e meio, nos braços do Mikaelson. - Segure-a enquanto vou ajudar Damon e Jeremy. - pediu.  
Caroline sentou-se silenciosamente ao lado de Klaus e lançou um olhar divertido para Kol, que ainda olhava atônito para a criança em seus braços.

- Alguém pode pegá-la? - coaxou, desafinado, olhando ao redor. Rebekah soltou uma risadinha e Klaus sorriu, assistindo alegremente enquanto seu irmão - _vampiro homicida _- segurava o bebê em pânico. Sabia que não seria diferente se a menina houvesse sido colocada em seus braços, mas riu mesmo assim.

Miranda piscou os olhos azuis e cristalinos, fazendo uma careta de desconforto. - Ela vai chorar?! Alguém pode pegá-la?! - o jovem Mikaelson balançou o bebê. O rosto bonito dele se franziu em uma careta assustada. Os olhos da garotinha se encheram de lágrimas e ela abriu a boca para começar a gritar. Kol soltou um choramingo e balançou o bebê novamente. A garota tinha dois anos, mas estava claramente assustada pelas reações dele, já que nem mesmo falava.

Era horrendo ter algo tão frágil em suas garras. Ele sabia que iria quebrá-la, que o bebê sairia machucado e Elena iria gritar como uma harpia.  
- Arrume a mão. - instruiu Caroline, revirando os olhos. - Segure-a direito, não com as duas mãos em seus braços. - reclamou.

Kol ergueu os olhos, horrorizado, mas fez o que foi pedido. Miranda ainda ostentava um olhar choroso, mas não estava berrando por ajuda, o que já era um progresso.  
- E balance ela direito. - completou Rebekah, bufando.  
- É, a menos que queira que ela vomite em você. - concordou Stefan.

- Direito como?! E se vocês são tão competentes, porque não seguram ela?! - exclamou Kol, balançando a menina. Caroline bufou.  
- Balance mais devagar, não mais rápido. - revirou os olhos ao ver o que ele fazia. - Você é completamente inútil. - decidiu-se, tomando a menina. - Vai quebrá-la.

Kol soltou um suspiro, aliviado, ao ver suas mãos livres. - Eu não sou completamente inútil! Não é minha culpa se nunca segurei... _Isso_.

- Isso? _Isso_ é um bebê, cara. - a voz de Jeremy fez com que ele se virasse. O Gilbert parecia aborrecido. - E você tem sérios problemas com crianças. - completou, ajudando Damon a carregar a segunda mesa, juntando-a com a que já estava ali. Elena não ouvira o comentário de Kol - ainda bem - carregando duas toalhas quadriculadas e uma cesta.

Kol bufou. Ele tinha sérios problemas com humanos, não crianças. Durante seu milênio sobre a Terra, ele aprendera uma coisa: Humanos = Comida. Era uma equação muito simples e que seguira ao pé da letra.  
Nunca mantivera uma conversa com um humano, por mais de dez minutos. Nem mesmo sabia como fazer isso! A última humana que passara mais de uma hora em sua companhia estava compelida a ignorar a dor e o medo, cortando os pulsos sobre duas taças de martini. Eva, ele ainda se lembrava do nome dela. Era muito falante, já que não tinha medo dele. E tinha um gosto melhor ainda.

Portanto, segurar uma coisinha tão frágil quanto uma criança era algo absolutamente fora do comum e assustador. Mesmo não sendo vampiro, ele conseguia sentir sua pulsação, quase podia sentir o cheiro de seu sangue... Aquilo revirava seu estômago.

Caroline devolveu Miranda para os braços da mãe, sorrindo para a menininha que a chamava de "Tia Care" baixinho, assustada.

A conversa se desenvolveu a partir daí. Rebekah e Caroline zombaram Kol, o que fez Damon questionar sobre o que estavam falando. Quando o Salvatore começou a zombar Kol também, sobre como sua filhinha tinha conseguido assustá-lo, Jeremy voltou o assunto para Matt, perguntando o que ele estava fazendo, se vinha jogando muito.

Do assunto carreiras, caíram no dilema de Elena, sobre voltar ou não a escrever crônicas para o jornal. Ela tirara licença, há mais de dois anos, mas nunca retornara. Desse, foram para um debate acalorado sobre o fato se Katherine ser advogada de casos sem salvação influenciava ou não no relacionamento com Elijah. E finalmente acabaram no assunto mais banal de todos, que era o aniversário de Care.

- Então?

- Então o que?

- O que vai fazer no seu aniversário? - questionou Katherine, revirando os olhos. Caroline mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa. Aniversários eram mágicos, comemorativos... Mas não para ela. Esquecida por dois pais ausentes e duas melhores amigas atarefadas, que consideravam sua mania por festas "boba", ela só tivera três festas de aniversário ao longo da vida. A verdade era essa: Ninguém dava festas para Caroline Forbes, mas ela festejava por tudo e para todo mundo. Oh, ironia...  
O único aniversário que seus amigos tinham insistido em comemorar fora seu aniversário de dezoito anos... E isso não deu nada certo. Passara a festa morta, fora mordida por Tyler e acabara tendo que ser salva por Klaus.

Honestamente, era melhor não festejar. - Umm... Nada. Eu vou ficar em casa.  
Rebekah bufou. - Você vai ficar em casa? Mas tem que fazer uma festa melhor ainda do que do ano passado!

- Umm...

- Você se lembra, Katherine? - questionou a loira, olhando para sua cunhada. - Foi hilária, fazia muito tempo que eu não me divertia desse jeito.

- Sim, mas... Eu realmente quero ficar em casa. - Caroline lançou um olhar desesperado para Klaus. Ele sorriu, apertando sua mão de leve sob a mesa e falando alto:  
- Acho que vocês não entenderam, garotas. Caroline prefere passar seu aniversário _comigo_, fazendo o que ela _quiser_, ao invés de beber em uma festinha. - sorriu. - Não é amor?

Care corou furiosamente, entendendo o que ele queria dizer, e concordou. - O que eu quiser? Qualquer coisa? - murmurou, embora seu coração estivesse disparado. Por mais engraçada que fosse a expressão enojada de Rebekah, Forbes nunca beijara Niklaus, que dirá dormir com ele. Inferno, ela nunca sequer o abraçara!

- Argh, eu não tenho que ouvir isso. - reclamou Bekah, bufando.

O assunto sumiu. Ninguém queria entrar em detalhes sobre a vida sexual do casal, exceto por Damon e Kol, que continuavam a fazer suas piadinhas sujas, embora as de Kol fossem marcadas por um sarcasmo cético. Dessa vez o alvo era Stefan, que estava falando sobre um paciente que atendera e tentando explicar o que o homem dissera para Katherine e Elena. Era difícil, já que tinha que manter o sigilo médico.

Niklaus estava entediado, olhando enquanto seus _amigos_ comiam e se divertiam, trocando de assunto rapidamente e falando de coisas banais. Deixou seus olhos pousarem nos membros do piquenique. Katherine estava usando uma regata que deixava grande parte de seu colo exposta (_como se ela algum dia se vestisse diferente...)_ e seus cabelos cacheados estavam presos. Ela usava a aliança _(uma peça única e bonita. Elijah que escolheu)_ e uma pulseira de lápis-lazúli. Engraçado que todos ali ainda vestissem seus amuletos de andar de dia, mesmo que pudessem andar sem isso normalmente. Talvez os humanos tivessem algum vínculo afetivo com as joias.

Mudou de foco, passando para a gêmea boa.

- Elena, onde está seu colar? - questionou repentinamente, após uns bons cinco minutos olhando para o colo dela e tentando entender o que faltava.  
- Eu perdi. Terça passada, quando estava arrumando a casa para a festa de Kol... - fez uma careta, chateada. - Eu realmente gostava dele.

- Você percebe que o colar era meu, não? - Rebekah não se segurou.

- Bekah... - Stefan suspirou, dando-lhe um apertão para que não começasse uma briga desnecessária. Elena e Rebekah não se davam bem, mas também não eram de sair aos gritos, brigando. Era um relacionamento civil, já que ambas estavam com Salvatores.

- Bom, foi dado para mim como um _presente_. Portanto é meu.

- Não. Minha mãe me deu, e quando Stefan me conheceu em Londres, eu dei o colar para ele. Mais tarde, depois de conhecer você, ele te deu como presente.

- Bom, você _deu_ o colar para Stefan. Deixou de ser seu...

- CHEGA! - exclamou Stefan, irritado. - Bekah, você me deu o colar e eu dei para Elena. É dela e agora nem isso mais, já que perdeu. - rangeu os dentes. - Agora vamos mudar de assunto.

O piquenique acabou após algumas horas. Recolheram as coisas e despediram-se de Katherine e Elijah, que iriam voltar para Atlanta. Caroline e Klaus recolheram sua cesta e pratos e foram embora.

Caroline assistiu enquanto Niklaus recolhia o travesseiro e passava os dedos pelo cabelo recém-lavado, cansado. Abriu um sorriso quando ele olhou-a.  
- O que foi, amor? - questionou Mikaelson, bocejando.

- Você _pode_ dormir na cama, Klaus. Sabia? Eu sei que você não vai me atacar, ou algo assim. - sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Klaus ergueu as sobrancelhas e ela desatou a falar. - Quero dizer, na primeira noite eu fui agressiva e sei que fui dormir na sala, mas eu ainda estava muito nervosa... Agora eu sei que não vai me machucar e eu meio que confio em você, não que tenha outra opção, então você _pode_ dormir na cama... Se quiser.

Ele riu. - Caroline, amor, você pode parar de falar. - instruiu. - Por mais que eu aprecie seu convite, eu acho que vou ficar com o sofá. Não que eu goste muito dele, mas... Dormir com alguém é algo íntimo demais para mim, Caroline. - respondeu, dando de ombros. Percebeu que ela pareceu um pouco decepcionada. _Você está imaginando coisas, Niklaus. Vá dormir. No sofá!_

Sem mais palavras, ele saiu do quarto, deixando-a sentada na beirada da cama, com um olhar compreensivo estampado na cara.

Niklaus deitou-se no sofá que ele já odiava. Suas costas estavam doendo e ele queria dormir na cama mais do que qualquer coisa. Mas não faria uma mulher grávida dormir no sofá e não estava pronto para dividir a cama com Caroline. Era mais do que íntimo... Era confiar nela para assistir seu sono. Agora humano, com a culpa a flor da pele, os pesadelos tinham surgido. Não queria que a loira assistisse-o choramingar e acordar suando frio durante as madrugadas. Não queria acordar de manhã e ver um olhar de pena. Assim como não podia acordar e ver o rosto adormecido dela junto ao seu.

Já se deitara com muitas mulheres ao longo de mil anos. Nunca _dormira_ com nenhuma. Uma coisa era adormecer depois do sexo, sendo que, no dia seguinte, ou mataria sua parceira, ou a compeliria a esquecer ou ela simplesmente iria embora antes dele acordar. Outra coisa muito diferente era deitar-se, completamente vulnerável a seu corpo, junto a uma mulher e ter que acordar no dia seguinte, encarando-a. Não estava pronto para isso.

* * *

Acordou com a luz do sol batendo em seu rosto, pela primeira vez na semana. Nenhum pesadelo, nenhuma sensação estranha... Só estava feliz.  
Caroline se espreguiçou, sorrindo para o dia ensolarado e levantou-se. Após escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto, caminhou silenciosamente para as escadas. Klaus ainda estava dormindo. Ela conseguia ouvir seu ronco baixo e constante e, se descesse mais dois degraus, conseguia ver o topo de seu cabelo surgindo entre as cobertas.

Suspirou e entrou no quarto extra. As caixas naquele cômodo vinham incomodando-lhe desde que ela surgira na Mistic Falls Normal. Sentou-se no chão de madeira, cruzando as pernas e abrindo uma caixa de papelão, marcada como "Coisa Caroline". Havia uma bonequinha de porcelana, da qual ela se lembrava, embrulhada em plástico bolha.

Sorriu e começou a vasculhar a caixa atrás de suas lembranças. Eram tão antigas e tão comuns que ela quase se esqueceu que não era uma humana qualquer. Nem era humana, em teoria. Tirou os porta-retratos e sorriu para seus cabelos louros e escorridos, um dente de leite que tinha caído e as bochechas coradas. Segurava sua bicicleta recém-ganhada, ainda com um laço cor-de-rosa pendurado nela.

Parou quando encontrou algo inesperado na segunda caixa que abriu.

- Você não deveria estar fazendo isso. - a voz de Klaus fez com que Caroline se virasse, soltando o que tinha nas mãos.

- O quê?

- Isso... Mexendo nessas coisas, olhando-as. - ele revirou os olhos, seu rosto ainda amassado de sono. - Vai criar um vínculo emocional e quando voltarmos... Vai sofrer.

Caroline bufou. - Não vamos voltar. Não sei se já percebeu isso, mas estamos presos aqui. Não sabemos como voltar, não sabemos se podemos voltar e mesmo que possamos, não sabemos se _eu_ posso voltar. Portanto, se eu quiser mexer nas _nossas_ coisas, eu posso. Agora venha aqui, quero te mostrar algo. - pediu, fazendo um gesto para que ele se aproximasse.

Niklaus sentou-se ao seu lado, desgostoso e olhou entediado para o que ela tinha nas mãos. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram um pouco. - Então é verdade... Eles realmente sabiam do bebê... - murmurou incrédulo.  
Ela sorriu, segurando os sapatinhos brancos e ainda olhando-os surpresa. Eram tão minúsculos que cabiam na palma de sua mão. Eram tão fofos..!

- Eu te disse. - resmungou, sorrindo. Continuou a mexer nas caixas, enquanto Klaus estudava os sapatos. - Agora o terceiro quarto faz mais sentido.

Ele se levantou. - Vou pegar algo para comer, você quer? - ofereceu. Só então ela percebeu que ele também estava de pijamas. Sorriu. - Só alguns biscoitos. Não demore, quero abrir todas essas caixas hoje.

Mikaelson concordou e deu-lhe as costas. A loira sorriu para as coisas na caixa. Havia mais três pares de sapatinhos e uma roupinha branca que era mais do que bonitinha. Abriu a terceira caixa e sorriu ao ver uma foto _dela_, a outra Caroline, e Nik, o outro Klaus, de mãos dadas. Eram tão felizes... Pareciam felizes por simplesmente estarem juntos.

Não era possível você ser feliz ignorando tudo ao seu redor. Ignorando todas as dores do passado ou como Mistic Falls era uma cidade amaldiçoada. Contudo, aqueles dois conseguiam fazer isso.  
Pegou outro porta-retratos e sorriu. Bilhetes para jogos de baseball e bilhetes para shows no gelo. Fotos na Disneyland, que quebraram seu coração. Era seu sonho de menina... Assim como seu sonho de adolescente era Paris, seu sonho de menina era a Disney. E nunca fora para nenhum desses lugares. Sentiu uma pontinha de inveja ao ver sua versão humana rindo, usando um vestido de Cinderela, abraçada com um Nik sorridente, fantasiado de Fera. Desistiu de não sentir inveja quando encontrou uma foto borrada deles se beijando diante da torre Eiffel.

Aquela garota estava vivendo todos seus sonhos!

Empurrou o sentimento para o fundo de sua mente e largou os porta-retratos, enfiando o braço até o cotovelo para pegar o pacote jogado no fundo da caixa. Franziu as sobrancelhas. Não sabia o que era.

- Trouxe os biscoitos. - ele sentou-se ao seu lado, com uma xícara de café e uma de leite, que empurrou para ela sugestivamente. - O que é isso? - questionou para o pacote.

- Não sei. - rasgou o papel e o conteúdo caiu em seu colo. - São cartas... - murmurou surpresa, olhando-as com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Pegou uma e sorriu ao ver a letra de Klaus.

- E são suas... - procurou por endereço, mas não havia. Abriu a carta. - _"Você estava sentada com Stefan, conversando com Elena e tentando não parecer triste ao ver como eles se amam..." _- franziu o cenho. - Acho que são para mim.

- Leia o resto. - pediu Niklaus, pegando uma das trinta cartas caídas no colo dela e no chão.

- "_E eu pensei que você era absolutamente linda. Não linda como uma modelo... mas de tirar o fôlego. Cheia de luz, cheia de bondade. Mantendo aquele sorriso gentil, mas tão falso, em seus lábios para não magoá-los. Linda, Caroline."_ - limpou a garganta. - "_Espero que algum dia você olhe por sobre o ombro e não veja em mim um inimigo, amor. Espero que um dia cresça para se tornar a mulher incrível que promete ser e possa ver em mim mais do que uma ameaça a sua felicidade. Um parceiro."_

Largou a carta e abriu outra. - Acho que essa é de depois que começaram a namorar. - comentou, lendo rapidamente o conteúdo. - _"Desculpe-me. Perdoe-me por ser tão falho em nosso relacionamento, perdoe-me por não ser tudo que você quer e precisa. Contudo a verdade é que quero que me perdoe por não ser digno de você. Desejei-lhe tanto e durante muito tempo tentei te conquistar, mas, agora que é minha, não sei o que fazer. Perdoe-me por ser infantil e por decidir brigar às duas da madrugada. Perdoe-me por não dizer que é linda todos os dias. Perdoe-me por ter sido a ruína de um de seus melhores amigos, Stefan, há algum tempo. Perdoe-me por não ser digno de você. Mas a verdade é que sou egoísta e, mesmo sabendo que é boa demais para mim, não vou deixar de tentar. Você é a mulher dos meus sonhos, Caroline."_

Piscou, confusa. Klaus estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas, a xícara esquecida em suas mãos. - Uau... Ele realmente era apaixonado por ela.

- Sim, eu acho que era. - percebeu que falava no pretérito. Como se o Nik humano e a Caroline humana houvessem morrido em alguma tragédia recente. Balançou a cabeça e abriu outra carta. - _"Fiquei ensaiando para escrever essa carta por mais de uma semana. Não escrevi. Te pedi em casamento, mas não escrevi a carta. Estou envergonhado, era para ser parte do pedido. Escrevo agora. Caroline, ao seu lado, durante os últimos quatro anos, eu cresci. Passei de um homem ressentido e maldoso, para um homem feliz com o que tem e até o que não tem. Ensinou-me a apreciar as pequenas coisas na vida, pois só se vive uma vez. Agora vejo tudo sob uma nova luz, a sua luz. Então deixe-me apreciar as pequenas coisas: Sob essa luz eu vejo o jeito como seu nariz se franze quando você quer dizer algo, mas não pode. Como você tem um tique adorável e as vezes pisca só com um olho. Vejo como as vezes para e fica horas olhando para suas roupas e eu sei que não está tentando decidir o que vestir, mas só filosofando. Vejo como se vira para mim, usando um vestido novo e gira, sorridente, esperando um elogio. E é claro que eu elogio, porque você é linda. Beleza genuína. Ao seu lado aprendi a amar o jeito como você gagueja quando está frustrada, ou como fala demais quando está ansiosa. Aprendi a amar o sorriso de um milhão de dólares que abre de madrugada, quando me pega te admirando as escondidas..."_ - Caroline parou para respirar. Quem era _aquele_ homem? - _"Aprendi a amar o jeito como perdoou Damon por todas as coisas que ele fez e a amar também o jeito como fez isso por Elena, pela felicidade dela. Se isso não é amizade, Caroline, eu nem mesmo sei o que é. Aprendi a amar o fato que você me acorda no meio da noite só para dizer que lembrou, lembrou o nome daquele ator que apareceu no filme que assistimos de manhã. Ou o jeito como deita na cama e pede para que eu te desenhe 'como uma das garotas francesas'. Aprendi amar Titanic, e isso só um homem apaixonado faz."_

A loira riu baixinho e soltou a carta, sentindo seus olhos úmidos. Klaus pegou uma das cartas e leu: - "_Estou extasiado. Gritando de alegria. Não sei se essa é a décima ou a milésima carta que te escrevo, mas não me importa. Porque deu certo, após quase um ano te perseguindo e te cortejando... Sendo um pouco assustador, admito... Após um ano fazendo tudo isso, finalmente estamos juntos. Não achei que eu precisaria levar um tiro, mas você sempre tendeu ao drama. Posso ter levado um tiro, mas vai ser a cicatriz que mais vou adorar ao longo dos anos. Não acredito que me beijou... Porque quis. Eu ainda me lembro de seu rosto pálido, preocupado e tão ridiculamente apaixonado, olhando-me de sua cadeira. Amo o fato que passou a noite me assistindo. Não sei se é correto, mas amo ter sido o herói uma única vez. E que isso tenha feito com que você finalmente admitisse seus sentimentos. E o beijo. E o monitor tentando nos matar de susto, quando meu coração disparou e o aparelho começou a apitar. Sei que estou sendo ridículo, mas paixão é boba e idiota."_ - Niklaus mordeu a língua para não sorrir e comentou baixinho. - Ele definitivamente é um bobo apaixonado.

- Ele não é um bobo... É um homem feliz por ter a mulher que ama. - Caroline respondeu mal-humorada. - Nem todo mundo pode ter esse privilégio e ele sabe disso.

- Ele é bobo. Está cedendo a pior fraqueza de todas! Estar apaixonado nos torna fracos, vulneráveis...

- E humanos! Estar apaixonado te faz mais humano do que nunca poderá ser... Ser humano fez de você ser alguém bom, Klaus. Você humano é alguém bom.

- Caroline! - ele ergueu as mãos, irritadiço. - Sabe todos esses _gigantescos_ defeitos que você achava em mim antes? Bom, eles ainda estão aqui! Podem ter sido amplificados quando me tornei vampiro, mas ainda estão aqui! O egoísmo, a raiva! Não sei porque acha que sou alguém bom só porque sou humano! Ainda sou a mesma pessoa, com os mesmos defeitos e a mesma falta de virtudes!

- Mas agora tem emoções! Agora pode sentir mais do que só isso, Klaus! Pode sentir felicidade, ternura... Amor. Agora tem emoções!

- Sempre tive! Ao contrário de vocês, vampirinhos de Mistic Falls, eu nunca desliguei minha humanidade! Eu só _desisti_ dela! Sempre pude sentir! Só que após mil anos de traição, mil anos de dor e sofrimento, os pequenos momentos de felicidade deixam de importar!

Foi como levar um soco no estômago. Toda a raiva evaporou. Caroline olhou-o chocada, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Estendeu uma mão trêmula para tocar o rosto dele e franziu o cenho quando Niklaus se encolheu sob seu toque. - O que o tempo fez a você, Nik...? - questionou para si mesma. Sabia que em algum lugar, _algum_ lugar muito fundo, Nik ainda estava nele. Só tinha que achá-lo. Não era possível que Klaus houvesse matado Nik completamente, não um homem tão bom e gentil.

- Ele acabou comigo, Caroline. - Klaus respondeu, afastando suas mãos. A loira suspirou, não se afastando e deixou a cabeça cair.  
- Você tem a chance de recomeçar, Klaus... Bem aqui, nas suas mãos. Ser humano de novo, ter uma vida nova... Dessa vez sem pai te perseguindo e mãe bruxa ressurgindo... Não estrague isso, Klaus. Por favor, não estrague mais uma chance de ser feliz.

Ela se levantou, deixando as cartas no chão e saiu do quarto. Niklaus respirou fundo, sentindo seu coração martelar no peito e o sangue fazer sua cabeça girar. O que ela queria dizer com isso? Nunca estragara suas chances de felicidade! Pessoas tinham feito isso com ele! Traidores!  
Então pensou em Rebekah, em Kol... Pensou em Elijah, seu irmão mais velho. Pensou em Finn, que abominava tanto o que era, que ficara tão horrorizado ao perder Sage, que se tornara um suicida. Ah, Finn...

Pensou em seus irmãos e lembrou-se de todas as vezes que gritara com Bekah, lembrou-se do rosto bonito dela contorcido de mágoa. Lembrou-se da sensação de enfiar a adaga no peito de Kol... Seu irmão bebê, a quem ele deveria proteger, assim como Henrik... Talvez houvesse estragado sua felicidade, afinal.

Após alguns minutos tentando absorver o que Caroline jogara sobre sua cabeça, pegou uma das cartas e leu-a, em silêncio. Admirava esse Nik... Admirava a paixão cega que ele vivia e admirava sua coragem em dizê-la. Sua coragem em imortalizar suas palavras de bobo apaixonado. Nik era um homem corajoso.  
Deixou a carta cair e guardou-as, colocando-as junto aos objetos que Forbes tirara das caixas.

Abriu uma caixa grande e sorriu. Ele definitivamente era um homem corajoso.

* * *

- Não contei para minha mãe. - Caroline murmurou, enquanto almoçavam em silêncio. Niklaus deu de ombros.  
- Porque não contou?

- Por que ela... Ela não vai ficar feliz. - a loira balançou a cabeça. - Não vai ficar nem um pouco feliz.

- Bom, Kol também não ficou, mas você contou para ele, amor. - Apontou Mikaelson, servindo-se de mais batatas e sorrindo torto. Caroline se encolheu, espetando uma batata com irritação. - É diferente. Kol é _seu_ irmão. Ela é minha _mãe._ Muito diferente.

- Está com medo dela?

- Um pouco... - suspirou. -... Muito.

- Vamos lá hoje. - Klaus decidiu-se. - Contamos para ela rápido. Você não pode esperar pra sempre, Caroline.

- Não. - ela balançou a cabeça, os olhos cheios de medo. - Não... Ela não vai gostar. Vai ficar brava... Decepcionada.  
- E? Quando é que nossos pais não ficam desapontados? Minha mãe conseguiu me odiar durante um milênio... Sendo que ela estava morta durante esse período. Acho que você consegue suportar um ou dois gritos da Xerife, amor.

Ela bufou, mas concordou. - Vai comigo, não vai? Não vou conseguir contar sozinha...

- Vou. Embora não vá ser nenhuma grande ajuda. - ele sorriu. - Vamos torcer para que ela goste de mim.

Liz Forbes tinha envelhecido. Embora o tempo não houvesse levado sua beleza, ele também realçara a dureza de seus traços. O rosto de alguém que podia e iria quebrar seu braço se fizesse algo errado. Klaus tentou não se encolher diante do rosto dela e lançou-lhe um sorriso gigantesco. Torceu para que sua futura sogra gostasse de Nik e entrou na casa.

- Então? O que aconteceu? - ela cruzou os braços, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Caroline olhou para o chão, o tapete que conhecia desde pequena. - Eu... Promete não ficar brava? - sua voz estava aguda e infantil. Klaus sentiu pena, lembrando-se muito bem de como era ter um pai que o aterrorizava. Porém Caroline amava a mãe e Liz amava a filha.

- O que você fez dessa vez? Nada pode ser muito pior do que ouvir que vocês vão se casar... - a xerife lançou um olhar sujo para Klaus. Certo, portanto ela não gostava Nik.

- Eu... Eu... Estou grávida. - as palavras realmente caíram da boca dela. Caroline tapou a boca, surpresa e horrorizada. Liz piscou, chocada e pálida.

- Grávida? Caroline... Você tem vinte e quatro anos! - exclamou, colocando as mãos na cintura. - Vinte e quatro, Caroline! Não basta ter decidido se casar com _ele, _depois de tudo que aconteceu, depois de que ele levou Stefan a ruína... Não! Não basta, não é? Como você pode ser tão irresponsável!

Niklaus não estava surpreso. Era exatamente o que esperava. - Estou tão desapontada com você, Caroline! Exatamente como seu pai! Exatamente! O que esperava que eu dissesse? Que lhe desse os parabéns por ter finalmente explodido sua vida?! E sua carreira?! _VOCÊ TEM VINTE E QUATRO ANOS, CAROLINE!_

- Não... - os olhos de Caroline estavam cheios de lágrimas. - Eu não esperava nada diferente. - murmurou, levantando-se.

O rosto enfurecido de Liz caiu. - Caroline...

- Não! Não é diferente, é? Você está sempre desapontada comigo! Aposto como queria que Elena fosse sua filha! Bonnie! Qualquer uma menos Caroline! Irresponsável, criança, burra Caroline! Casando-se cedo demais, repetindo todos os _seus_ erros! Agora grávida cedo demais, também! Não é nenhuma surpresa que você esteja desapontada comigo, mãe! Você só sabe fazer isso, mesmo!

Liz abriu e fechou a boca, chocada. - Care... Filha...

- Não é pedir muito, é? Eu estou com medo, mãe! - agora ela estava chorando, gesticulando e gritando. - Estou assustada! E tudo que eu estou pedindo é que você me apoie! Mas é claro que é pedir _muito_! É pedir muito querer que você seja minha mãe! Você só sabe ser ausente, mesmo! Talvez deva correr e se enfiar sob o trabalho, talvez, quando sair do escritório, eu já tenha sumido e esse bebê também! Vai ver!

- Caroline, não coloque palavras na minha boca...

- Mas é isso que você pensa! É isso! Nós duas sabemos disso! - ela caiu sentada no sofá, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. - É pedir muito que seja só minha mãe...? - soluçou. Liz caiu de joelhos ao lado da filha, abraçando-a.

- Não meu amor, não é... Shhhhh... Está tudo bem filha... - sussurrou a xerife, a voz embargada, abraçando Caroline com força.

Klaus ficou parado, de pé... Absolutamente chocado. Fazia tanto tempo que não via amor materno. Aquilo virara quase um mito em sua cabeça. Uma coisa da qual ele já ouvira falar, mas nunca vira. Elizabeth agarrava Caroline como se a filha fosse sumir. Sentindo-se culpada, preocupada e querendo confortá-la de todas as maneiras possíveis. Niklaus nunca vira aquilo. A última demonstração de afeto de sua mãe fora dar um beijo na testa dos filhos antes de dormir, há mil anos, e claro que Esther fizera questão de pulá-lo.

- Eu estou com tanto medo, mãe... - Caroline choramingou.

- Você vai ficar bem... Está tudo bem. - Liz sussurrou, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, beijando o topo da cabeça de Care. Então brincou, chorosa. - Mas você sabe que vai ter que contar para seu pai, não sabe?

* * *

**N/A: Mais um capítulo! Esse foi um saaaco de escrever, simplesmente porque eu queria pular logo para o cap. 6 e o 7! Bom, Vamos ao que interessa:  
**

Gaia-Sama**: Hahaha, eu sei! Não posso me contar, eu sou completamente fã de JeremyXKol! Quem diz obrigada sou eu! Obrigada por seus comentários, tão fiéis!**

Souzap**: Obrigada! Fico feliz de saber que gosta do jeito que escreve e concordo: Stefan precisava socar o Klaus! Sobre o Kol... Bom, ele é meu bombom. Meu preferido! Tentei ser rápida. Obrigada pelo comentário!  
**  
Taynara Hyuuga:** Seus comentários são maravilhosos! Eu vi que como uma leitora nova, você fez a gentileza de comentar em mais de um capítulo! Tenho admitir que foram seus comentário que me fizeram sentar e escrever as três da manhã. Espero não ter demorado muito. O Kol (ele recebeu muita atenção) é meu bombom, meu favorito. Acho que como um assassino no limite, os sentimentos estão à flor da pele e o carinho que o Jeremy demonstra é mais que bem-vindo. Kol também não pareceu um personagem muito **_**hétero**_** na série. Machão, sim. Hétero, não. Ele parece o tipo que pega de tudo, afinal, vão todos morrer no final, mesmo.  
Enfim, um beijo para todos vocês, deixem review e me deixem saber o que acharam! Espero ter surpreendido as expectativas!**

JessVanC: **Obrigada! Não acredito que comentou em **_**todos**_** meus capítulos! Foi tão fofo! Eu estava terminando esse capítulo quando recebi os reviews, então é claro que liguei para minha beta (tarde da noite) e supliquei para que ela corrigisse, pois queria postar. Jeremy é realmente um amor, ele é um dos meus favoritos na série. Fico feliz por ter gostado da fic, vou aproveitar para indicar a sua (Chama-se **The Hybrid's Sweetheart **, é linda e uma Klaroline! Indico para todo mundo! Vamos dar um suporte, já que ela ainda está no prólogo! ;D). Espero que esse capítulo tenha sido fofo o suficiente para todo mundo que me pediu isso, inclusive você!**

**Enfim, um beijo para todos vocês, deixem review e me deixem saber o que acharam! Espero ter surpreendido as expectativas!**


	7. O Lado Brilhante do Inferno

**O LADO BRILHANTE DO INFERNO.**

_- Você não pode me concertar, pai. - ela dissera, exausta. Suas costas estavam queimando, sua garganta coçava... Estava tão faminta, tão faminta.  
Seu pai piscou aqueles gigantescos olhos azuis, cheios de bondade e ternura._

_- Eu posso, Caroline, eu posso... Confie em mim._

_- Eu não sou um brinquedo quebrado, papai._

* * *

As lágrimas que Klaus presenciara tornaram-se gritos. A casa que dividiam era preenchida por gritos durante as madrugadas.  
Caroline chorava e gritava no quarto, seu rosto enfiado nos travesseiros e seu subconsciente tomado por fantasmas que Klaus só podia tentar adivinhar.

Ele, por sua vez, acordava trêmulo, com o rosto úmido e salgado de lágrimas que fingiar não chorar e com a voz rouca de gritos que também nunca dera.  
Mas o assunto era velado e eles fingiam não ouvir um ao outro sofrer com os pesadelos que a humanidade trouxera.

Para ocupar a mente e tirá-la dos sofrimentos noturnos, Caroline tornara sua missão de vida organizar o quarto do bebê. Durante as horas livres, Klaus sempre sabia onde encontrá-la. As caixas de papelão foram sumindo, uma à uma, assim com as olheiras surgiram sob os olhos azuis dela. As cartas que haviam lido na semana anterior foram parar na suíte do casal e peças de madeira apareceram, repentinamente, em seu lugar. Fotografias saíram das caixas e foram levadas à sala.

Para tornar aquela situação ainda mais desconfortável, Elizabeth agora ligava todos os dias, assim como Bonnie e Elena. Então Klaus apoiava-se no portal da cozinha e assistia sua noiva dar sorrisos pálidos, contar mentiras ordinárias e torcer os dedos trêmulos e finos. Ela narrava seus dias e dizia ter se lembrado de momentos que nunca presenciara.

Caroline passara a mentir como uma profissional. Talvez a exaustão houvesse levado seus princípios, mas parecia à Niklaus que, quanto mais cansada ela ficava, mais fácil se tornava mentir. Ele não se atrevia a consolá-la, não se atrevia a pedir que desligasse o telefone e tentasse dormir sem ter pesadelos. Então, dia após dia, Klaus apenas observava enquanto ela estilhaçava como uma bonequinha quebrada.

- Amanhã de manhã... - murmurou ao telefone. - A secretária disse que não será nada muito... Sim, vou ouvir o coração...  
Niklaus parou o que estava fazendo para ouvir sua conversa. Aparentemente, ela falava com Elena, já que a conversa parecia fluir entre mães e, com certeza, não era Liz, pois a deixava mais trêmula do que o normal.

- Não Elena, eu... Não é isso... Ele... Deus, Elena, só me deixe... Olive, eu acho... Damon conhece?

Ele fechou a geladeira e cruzou os braços, esperando que desligasse o telefone. - Certo... Olha, eu... Elena, Nik está me chamando. - a voz dela não tremeu, suas bochechas não coraram. - Eu tenho que desligar... Eu... Eu aviso. Ok... Boa noite.

Desligou e enterrou o rosto entre as mãos, respirando fundo.  
- Você vai ao médico amanhã? - questionou Klaus, dando uma mordida em seu sanduíche. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Pré-natal.

- Que horas? - deu um gole em seu chá. Caroline ergueu os olhos fundos.  
- Às nove e meia. - bocejou. - Vou ouvir o coração.

- Sei... - deu outra mordida. - Quer que eu vá junto? - sugeriu. Sua boca se encheu com um gosto estranho. Queria mesmo ir?

Ela deu de ombros, mostrando que não se importava. - Tanto faz... - piscou pesadamente. - Você não se importa, Klaus, então... Não precisa ir.

- Amanhã, às nove e meia? - sentiu-se ofendido, quase como se ela houvesse desafiado-lhe. - Vou estar aqui. - sua voz um pouco elevada com a ofensa. Forbes revirou os olhos, cansada.

- Se você diz, Klaus... Mas sabe que não precisa ir, não é? Não estou pedindo.

- Eu sei. - cortou. - Mas eu vou.

Caroline concordou, apertando sua mão de volta. - Às nove e meia da manhã, não se atrase. - murmurou, bocejando, antes de sair da cozinha.  
Niklaus não dormiu. Encarou o teto, ouvindo os barulhos no andar de cima.

Ouviu os passos dela até as onze e meia da noite. Imaginou se estaria mexendo nas coisas _deles_ e imaginou se estaria tentando montar as peças de madeira no quarto de bebê.  
Deixou que seus pensamentos vagassem para aquela utopia na qual estava preso. Estavam. Ouviriam o coração do feto e então tudo se tornaria mais real do que deveria ser. Estariam definitivamente sozinhos naquele mundo estranho, sem nenhuma perspectiva de volta. Perguntou-se, pela primeira vez, se queria voltar. Rebekah era sorridente ali, Elijah tinha a mulher de seus sonhos... Kol não era um completo lunático e Finn estava vivo.  
O Niklaus desse mundo podia ser tolo, podia ser um ex-viciado ou um monstro humano, mas ele não era _Klaus_. Niklaus nunca seria o monstro vampiro, que se rendera a mil anos de abandono e que relacionava amor à dor.

Suspirou quando, às quatro e meia da madrugada, os gritos começaram. Ela não gritava nomes, nunca gritava, apenas pedia para que, fosse quem fosse, parasse. Klaus imaginou quem era a pessoa que assombrava seus sonhos, que torturava-lhe noite após noite.  
Quando seu relógio bateu cinco da manhã, desistiu de dormir.

Levantou-se e começou a preparar o café da manhã, assistindo o sol surgir entre os pinheiros úmidos de Mistic Falls, o céu ser manchado pela luz rosada e os raios dourados invadir a cozinha. Não se lembrava a última vez que assistira o sol nascer. Estava sempre preocupado com algo, sempre enfiado em alguma sala escura, lambendo feridas e fazendo planos para destruir seus inimigos.

Quando era humano costumava acordar ao nascer do sol e, lembrava-se vagamente, detestava isso. Assim como um menino detesta ir à escola, ele não queria ter que acordar para aquela luz esplêndida. Porém, nem por um momento, odiou sua vida humana. Era tão... Tão puro para odiar. Fora um sentimento que nunca sentira.

Ouviu os passos dela. Portas se abrindo e fechando. Ele soube o exato momento em que ela desceu as escadas. - Eu fiz o café. - apontou para os pães e para o leite, que se repreendeu por não ter esquentado. Caroline fez uma careta.  
- Não estou com fome. Só vim avisar que você já pode ir se vestir. - passou uma mão pelos olhos, circundados por olheiras escuras.

- Você está grávida, deveria comer. - Klaus franziu as sobrancelhas. Como se fosse o sonho de um sonho, lembrava-se das gravidezes de seus irmãos. Sua mãe estivera sempre faminta, porque Caroline se negava a comer?

- Estou bem. - ela puxou uma cadeira e afundou o rosto pálido entre as mãos, bocejando. - Por favor, vá depressa. - fez um gesto indicando as escadas. Nik franziu o cenho mais um pouco.  
- Você vai ficar doente se continuar desse jeito. Está exausta: Não dorme, não come... Se essa é sua versão de ser uma boa mãe... - ele deixou as palavras pesarem no ar. Caroline rangeu os dentes.

- Por favor, Klaus, por favor... Me deixe em paz. - suplicou, afastando a comida com uma mão e fechando os olhos com força. - Vamos chegar atrasados.

Ele suspirou, afastando-se. Estava contando nos dedos para ela ficar doente. A loira vinha abusando demais: trabalhava até tarde, mal dormia e quando o fazia, tinha pesadelos. Ele nunca a via comendo. Nunca comia no café, não almoçava em casa e não tinha fome no jantar. Ela parecia mais vampira agora do que nunca.

Tomou banho e vestiu-se rapidamente, sorrindo para seu reflexo. Ele não estava pálido e cansado como ela. Pelo contrário, parecia até corado e talvez houvesse engordado um pouco.

Desceu a escada aos pulos, agarrando uma jaqueta e colocando-a ao redor dos ombros de sua noiva, que tinha saído da cozinha e estava sentada no sofá, olhando para a mesinha de centro como se fosse muito interessante. Caroline ergueu os olhos azuis surpresa e corou, dando-lhe um sorriso trêmulo e fantasmagórico.

Ele puxou-lhe para o carro. Ela apoiou a cabeça no vidro, deixando os olhos se fecharem enquanto _"Every Breath You Take" _invadia o automóvel. Niklaus agradeceu que houvesse pensado em usar o carro dela, que já tinha o endereço da clínica no GPS.  
Foi fácil chegar ao local, Mistic Falls não era muito maior do que uma mini-cidade. Ele podia jurar que Caroline tinha adormecido, mas assim que estacionou, ela abriu os olhos azuis e cambaleou para fora do carro.

A brancura da sala fez com que Mikaelson se encolhesse em uma cadeira enquanto Forbes estava se escondendo atrás de uma revista, esperando que a secretária chamasse-os. Cinco minutos se passaram e suas mãos começaram a suar, passou, então, a fitar o teto e a lembrar-se de Henrik.  
Tentou fugir desses pensamentos. Desviou os olhos para Caroline e agarrou uma revista. Leu-a inteira, mas a imagem de seu falecido irmão caçula assombrava seu subconsciente. Não podia pensar nisso naquele momento, a culpa o devoraria.

- Forbes-Mikaelson? - chamou uma voz feminina. Klaus levantou-se de um pulo, fazendo com que a loira erguesse as sobrancelhas para ele e revirasse os olhos.  
A obstetra se apresentou como Dra. Olivia e indicou as cadeiras diante de sua mesa.

Começou fazendo perguntas rotineiras: Quando haviam descoberto sobre a gravidez, se sabia de quantas semanas estava e se vinha sentindo-se diferente desde que engravidara.  
Klaus suprimiu um sorriso ao imaginar as respostas. _"Sim, sabe... Eu sentia uma grande sede de sangue, antigamente, mas desde que descobri a gravidez, só quero comer esquilos..."_ _" Ah, descobrimos a gravidez assim que aparecemos magicamente nesse universo alternativo, saindo de um mundo onde éramos vampiros e, portanto, inférteis."_

- Bom, vamos pesar-lhe e então você pode ir para aquela sala, onde minha enfermeira já vai te preparar para a ultra, tudo bem? - questionou Olivia, indicando uma porta branca. Caroline concordou silenciosamente e subiu na balança. A médica começou a fazer anotações.  
- Ela está magra demais, não é? Caroline não come mais. Nem dorme. - Niklaus acusou.

A mulher pareceu surpresa ao ouvir sua voz, mas sorriu. - Você está um pouco magra, Caroline, mas não é nada digno de preocupação. Isso é até normal, considerando que no primeiro trimestre o ganho de massa é mais lento. Não se preocupe, papai, ela está perfeitamente saudável.

Ele perdeu a fala. Ficou vermelho. Aquela mulher tinha chamado-lhe de _papai_?! A loira soltou uma risadinha, descendo da balança, apertando seu ombro de leve.

Retirou-se para a outra sala e Nik encarou aturdido o espaço, antes de olhar para a médica. - Ela está bem, então?

- Está ótima. - garantiu Olivia, sorrindo largamente e fazendo um gesto para que a seguisse para a outra sala.

- Eu acho que ela está depressiva. - sugeriu. Tinha que haver algo _errado_ com ela. Caroline não era assim, ela era cheia de luz...

- Só estressada.

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim, papai, não preci...

- Pare de me chamar assim. - Klaus rosnou, irritado. Não era _papai_ de nada.

- O quê?

- ... - ele ficou vermelho, pigarreou. Não podia mais usar compulsão para que ela esquecesse. - Pode, por favor, parar de me chamar assim? Eu fico nervoso... - queimou de constrangimento. Olivia concordou, ficando corada.  
- Ah, claro, claro... Força do hábito. - abriu a porta da outra sala, onde Caroline já estava deitada em uma maca, vestindo uma camisola branca. Ela estava pálida, mas ostentava um sorriso satisfeito.

- Vocês já pensaram se querem que seja cesariana ou normal? - questionou Olivia, enquanto ajustava um monitor.  
- Cesariana.  
- Normal!

Eles se entreolharam. Os olhos azuis da loira queimaram nos dele. - Por favor, Klaus. Uma cesariana tira a intimidade do momento, reduz um parto há uma cirurgia e já é comprovado que crianças que nascem de parto normal são bebês menos estressados! - exclamou, irritada.  
Ele bufou. Vivera mil anos, vira milhares de mulheres darem à luz naturalmente... Era assustador, perturbador e poucas sobreviviam. Não haviam chegado até ali, para que Caroline morresse dando à luz!

- Ah, por favor, uma cesariana demora no máximo uma hora, enquanto um parto normal pode durar dias! Sem falar, que essas mínimas horas podem ser vitais para você e o bebê!

- Deus, Klaus! Um parto normal tem menos risco de infecção e o pós-parto dura muito menos do que no caso da cesariana! Por favor!

- O que você acha, Olivia? - Klaus virou-se para a médica que assistia a discussão com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Eu acho que... Vocês estão ouvindo? - ela se interrompeu, sorrindo. Nik franziu as sobrancelhas.  
- Ouvindo o que...? - Caroline agarrou sua mão, mandando que ficasse calado com um apertão nada gentil. - Ah meu Deus, isso é o coração do bebê...? - seus olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas. Klaus rangeu os dentes por não ter mais sua superaudição e se esforçou para ouvir. Sorriu. Como um beija-flor, delicado como um passarinho, ele podia ouvir uma batida rápida e frágil, como se fosse desfazer-se no ar tenso.

Sentiu as lágrimas picarem seus olhos e sua garganta se fechar com um nó. Piscou profusamente e apertou os dedos de Caroline ainda mais. Ela estava chorando, abertamente, lágrimas cristalinas escorrendo por suas bochechas pálidas e seus ombros tremendo em soluços convulsos.

Lembrou-se de Rebekah, daquele bebê louro e rosado que um dia segurara. Lembrou-se de Kol e de Henrik. Frágeis... Bonecos de porcelana em suas mãos. E imaginou-se nessa situação tão avessa novamente, imaginou-se segurando seu fruto, sangue de seu sangue... Olhos azuis como os de Caroline e feições delicadas de seres místicos...

Apertou os olhos fechados e beijou o topo da cabeça de Caroline, sussurrando um rouco e tímido "Obrigado", antes de perder qualquer raciocínio e ter suas palavras sufocadas por lágrimas que não podiam existir e um batimento constante.

* * *

Caroline não falou mais com ele. Ele não falou com ela. Não sabia nem mesmo _o que _falar.

Ela ainda tremia e seus olhos azuis estavam cheios de lágrimas. Klaus estava rouco com emoção engolida.  
Forbes murmurou algo sobre ter que sair com Elena e ele apenas concordou, feliz por sair de seu olhar inquisitivo. Afundou o rosto entre as mãos, respirando fundo.

Após um momento contemplando o vazio, sendo afogado com o silêncio da casa, decidiu-se ir atrás de companhia. Era um sábado de manhã. Kol só iria tirar sarro, sem falar da presença constante de Jeremy, com suas lições de moral e seu sorriso otimista demais para que Niklaus não o considerasse um pouco autista.

Havia Elena... Não.

Elijah estava em outra cidade e a ideia de falar com seu irmão mais velho, que carregava a mesma tendência moralista de Jeremy, só que sem o bom-humor, irritava-lhe. E Elijah estava sempre acompanhado por Katerina, aquela maldita duplicata.  
Encontrou-se na rua de Stefan e Rebekah. Sorriu para o carro vermelho, assim como a porta. Era uma casinha vintage, saída de um filme e marcada com o bom gosto de Bekah.

Tocou a campainha e sorriu quando sua irmã caçula abriu a porta, sorrindo, com uma colher de sorvete na boca. - Nik?

- Posso entrar? - não era exatamente gentileza, mas um hábito que, como vampiro, ele carregara. Ela se afastou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Claro. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, eu... Ouvimos o coração do bebê... - as palavras caíram de sua boca. - Eu... Bekah...

- Ah, Deus, Nik, isso é incrível! - ela exclamou com a voz aguda, abraçando-o com força, pendurando-se em seu pescoço. Niklaus lançou-lhe um sorriso entorpecido.  
- É... - seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. - Era uma coisinha... Um som tão baixinho... Tão... Tão... - engoliu o nó em sua garganta. Rebekah cobriu a boca com a mão, os olhos azuis brilhando de felicidade.

- Ai meu Deus, Nik, você está se apaixonando por esse bebê... Eu sabia que ia acontecer! Stefan! Stefan! - gritou.

Niklaus limpou as lágrimas as pressas. - Eu não... Era só tão...

Passou-se como um borrão. Stefan abraçou-lhe, ele foi empurrado para um sofá, sua irmã e seu melhor amigo diante dele enquanto balbuciava palavras desconexas sobre a cena que presenciara.  
Nem mesmo tinha certeza se chegara a presenciar aquilo. Parecia alguma experiência extracorpórea, como se não estivesse realmente presente e a única coisa da qual realmente se lembrava era aquele barulho que ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos.

Rebekah estava falando sem parar, apertando sua mão e fantasiando sobre ser tia. Percebeu que Stefan assistia-lhe com veneração. Não era uma simples paixonite, Klaus percebeu. Stefan amava Rebekah: aquilo era claro nos olhos dele, na gentileza com que seus dedos seguravam-lhe pelo cotovelo, no sorriso tímido que espreitava seus lábios a todo instante...

Niklaus sorriu. Perguntou-se, mais uma vez, se queria voltar. E dessa vez a resposta foi não... Por favor, não.

* * *

A loira fechou os olhos, sentindo a palpitação por trás desses diminuir ligeiramente. Respirou fundo, esperando que a repentina taquicardia cedesse.  
- Vamos fechar, Caroline. - avisou-lhe a recepcionista, como sempre. Era sempre a última a sair do trabalho.

Concordou com um muxoxo, levantando-se e pegando as chaves do carro e sua bolsa. Dirigiu sem percalços, sem música. Sua cabeça estourava de dor e estava exausta, só queria adormecer e nunca mais acordar. Dormir um milênio.  
Parou diante de sua casa que, pouco à pouco, ela vinha transformando num lar. Estavam quase lá.

Klaus era uma entidade na casa, ele vinha perseguindo-lhe desde o sábado anterior, quando foram ao ultrassom: os olhos verdes analisando seu rosto à procura de respostas, as mãos finas agarrando as suas quando precisava de ajuda... Estava grata por tê-lo, mas a verdade era que não estava grata por nada. Estava apenas cansada. As torturas revividas em seus pesadelos vinham assombrando-lhe, roubando o pouco descanso que podia almejar ter. A presença exaustiva de Klaus vinha exaurindo-lhe, suas perguntas constantes dissecando cada gota de autocontrole que possuía. Sua mãe não parava de ligar e ela nem mesmo sabia lidar com uma mãe tão presente. A criança em seu ventre deixava-lhe mais e mais doente...

Estava no limite.

- Você chegou. - Ele ostentava um sorriso que ela não gostava. Aquele sorrisinho malicioso que era recheado de segundas e terceiras intenções.

- Eu cheguei. - murmurou, despindo o casaco e bocejando. Era noite de sexta e queria rastejar para sua cama mais do que tudo.  
- Vá tomar banho e se vestir. - instruiu Klaus, segurando-lhe pelo antebraço e puxando-lhe escada acima. Caroline franziu as sobrancelhas.  
- E por quê?

- Oras, porquê! É seu aniversário, Caroline, por favor! Vamos sair para comemorar... - O sorriso expandiu-se. Ela sentiu-se nauseada.

- Comemorar? - ecoou. Klaus concordou, indicando a cama, onde suas roupas já haviam sido escolhidas. - Eu não quero comemorar, Klaus...

- Você mal quer viver recentemente, amor. Suas desculpas não vão fazer-me mudar de ideia. Tome um banho e se vista ou vai ter que sair assim mesmo. - cruzou os braços em desafio e ela cedeu, cansada demais para discutir.

- Me dê quinze minutos. - pediu, fechando a porta do banheiro diante dele.

Seus dedos engalfinharam-se em seus cabelos molhados, sentindo a água quente correr por seu corpo e tentar, sem sucesso, relaxar os músculos exaustos. Estendeu as mãos diante do corpo quando uma onda de tontura atingiu-lhe, apoiando-se com força na parede gelada e úmida. Pensou em sua morte.

Repentinamente o ar quente do banheiro pareceu sufocar-lhe, assim como aquele travesseiro o fizera. Sua cabeça girou e doeu ainda mais. Quis gritar de pânico por estar revivendo aquilo de novo e de novo. Com uma mão trêmula agarrou a torneira e fechou o registro. Espalmou as costas contra a parede e escorregou até cair sentada, sua testa encontrando os joelhos que abraçava. Era pequena naquele banheiro, uma menina vulnerável a qualquer predador.

Sentiu saudades de quando estava no controle, de quando era a caçadora, não a caça.

Vestiu-se mecanicamente. Fechou o jeans e arrumou sua blusa, escovando os cabelos sem olhar-se no espelho que odiava. Seu reflexo acenava para ela, um cadáver quase bonito, doente...

- Você está pronta? - questionou Klaus, batendo à porta.

- Estou. - não reconhecia sua própria voz. Ele abriu a porta do quarto e sorriu para ela, embora uma ruga de preocupação tenha surgido entre suas sobrancelhas. Estendeu-lhe uma mão.  
- Espero que esteja com fome. - murmurou.

Negou com um aceno. Niklaus puxou-lhe para o carro, trancando a porta de casa e ignorando suas reclamações.

- Klaus... Não podemos só... Ficar em casa? - sugeriu, apoiando sua cabeça no vidro e fechando os olhos. Ouvi-o bufar.  
- Não Caroline! Quando foi a última vez que você comeu, hein? Você está se enterrando naquela casa!

Ela se encolheu com os gritos dele que só pioraram sua dor de cabeça. - Estou bem...

- Não está! - houve um momento de silêncio. Klaus pesando as palavras e ela respirando pesadamente sob a dor. - Estou preocupado com você, Caroline...

Ela gemeu baixinho, sentindo as lágrimas de dor queimarem seus olhos. - Estou bem, não preciso de sua preocupação. - resmungou. Não falaram mais. Mikaelson estacionou diante de um restaurante vermelho e iluminado.

Ele estendeu-lhe uma mão e Caroline a tomou, certa de que não conseguiria aguentar mais um segundo daquilo que fosse. - Klaus, por favor... - sua voz sumiu, ele puxou-lhe para dentro do local. - Por favor, vamos para casa...

- Caroline, você _precisa_ se divertir! Acha que eu não...

- Não! - soltou-lhe, erguendo as mãos e apertando os olhos fechados. - Você não entende! Você não liga! Não! Não! - abriu os olhos e empurrou-o pelo peito. - Pare de fingir que se importa, você está me deixando louca!

- Amor, você está fazendo uma cena... - ele murmurou, olhando ao redor. A loira rangeu os dentes. O que os outros pensavam não era importante!

- Eu não quero comemorar e eu _não_ vou! - Caroline exclamou. - Estou _exausta_, no meu limite! Não aguento mais isso!

- É porque não está nem tentando viver! Você não vai aguentar se não parar de... De se culpar! Diabo, Caroline, eu me importo sim! - Klaus exclamou, desistindo completamente da discrição. Forbes empurrou-lhe pelo peito.

- Pare com isso! Pare! Você _não_ se importa, nem mesmo pode se importar! - as lágrimas passaram a transbordar. - Eu não sei lidar com um Klaus que se...

Ele a interrompeu, andando para trás e gesticulando com os braços: - A verdade é que você... - Caroline soltou um grito quando a água espirrou em seus sapatos e seu jeans. A loira cobriu a boca com uma mão, os olhos azuis arregalados.

- Ai Meu Deus... - murmurou, antes de explodir em uma gargalhada.  
- Pare de rir! - exclamou Niklaus emergindo, tossindo. Ele olhou ao redor para perceber que havia caído em um lago ornamental, cheio de carpas coloridas. Bufou e franziu as sobrancelhas. - Pare de rir de mim Caroline!

A loira apoiou uma mão nos joelhos e outra nas omoplatas, gargalhando. - Oh, meu deus... Klaus! - os peixes estavam cercando-lhe: Um ser estranho dentro de um mundo que não fora convidado.

Ele rosnou e saiu do lago ornamental, enquanto um garçom corria até eles, uma toalha em mãos e um olhar absolutamente chocado.  
- Você... - Caroline arfou, apontando para ele, que despia a jaqueta destruída e tentava, sem sucesso, secar-se com a toalha branca. - Você está ridículo! - murmurou, estendendo a mão e tirando um pedaço de alga do cabelo dele.

Nik agarrou-lhe pelo pulso e franziu as sobrancelhas. Caroline encarou-lhe por um momento, ambos sérios. E então a carranca dele se desfez em um sorriso. Ela permitiu que ele segurasse-lhe pela mão, seus dedos gelados e úmidos se fechando ao redor dos dela.  
- Isso foi a coisa mais hilária que eu já vi. - murmurou a loira, enquanto Klaus desculpava-se profusamente com o gerente e devolvia-lhe a toalha, tentando voltar discretamente para o estacionamento.

Caroline tomou o volante, dirigindo de volta para casa e rindo baixinho enquanto ele, encolhido no banco do passageiro, tremia e ria por entre os dentes tiritando e os lábios arroxeados.  
- Estou molhado e faminto. - murmurou Niklaus assim que entraram na casa.

- Eu acho que tem massa de pizza na geladeira. - Forbes murmurou. - Você deveria ir tomar um banho, está fedendo à peixe.  
Ele sorriu. - Vamos fazer pizza então.

Forbes apoiou-se na bancada da cozinha, tentando apagar a imagem de Klaus encharcado e trêmulo de sua retina. Era impossível, fora a coisa mais engraçada que vira em anos.

Abriu a geladeira e pegou a massa congelada, tirando as latas de molho em conserva e tomates, queijo... Todos os ingredientes dos quais se lembrava. Percebeu que, pela primeira vez no dia, não estava mais exausta.

* * *

- Você está fazendo isso errado! - exclamou Caroline, arrancando a colher das mãos dele e mexendo o molho antes que ele começasse a escorrer da panela.  
- Awn, desculpe-me, amor. Nem todos nós sobrevivemos de pizza e comida chinesa durante nossas adolescências. - zombou Klaus, ofendido. Ela riu e jogou uma azeitona nele, acertando-lhe bem entre os olhos.

- Porque diabos você deduziu que eu sobrevivi a base disso? - questionou, confusa. Niklaus jogou uma azeitona em vingança, que caiu dentro da panela com um suave "plop" e fez com que molho espirrasse na camiseta dela.

- Oras... É só o que adolescentes parecem comer hoje em dia... Como viver de _fast-foods_ e afins... E você disse que sua mãe não passava muito tempo em casa...

- Meu pai sabia cozinhar. - ela interrompeu. - Ele me ensinou a cozinhar uma coisa ou outra... Eu não morri de fome, então...

- É. Eu me sinto muito mais seguro em comer sua comida agora, Miss Mistic Falls. - Klaus zombou. Caroline bufou e estendeu-lhe a colher.  
- Como se você cozinhasse melhor: sempre o híbrido mimado, aposto como utilizava a compulsão para que seus _servos_ cozinhassem.

Klaus riu e arrancou a colher de suas mãos, empurrando-lhe gentilmente para o lado. - Você pensa assim tão mal de mim? - brincou, encostando com a colher suja de molho na ponta do nariz dela e lambuzando seu rosto. A loira abriu a boca para abocanhar a colher e enfiou os dedos dentro do pote de queijo, espalhando-o pela camiseta dele.

- Ah, então é guerra, _amor_..? - ronronou Nik enfiando os dedos na manteiga e espalhando-a nos cabelos dela.  
- Ah, o cabelo não! - Caroline exclamou, rindo e virando o pote de queijo na cabeça dele. Klaus balançou a cabeça, fazendo com que os farelos de queijo espalhassem-se por seus ombros. Agarrou a ducha, que geralmente utilizavam para enxaguar a louça, sobre a pia e segurou-a como uma arma.

- Você não ousaria! - ela exclamou, usando um prato como escudo e tentando fugir para o outro lado da cozinha.

- Quer apostar? - Klaus ergueu a arma bem a frente do corpo. Teve que se abaixar quando um punhado de farinha veio em sua direção.  
- Caroline!

- Antes você do que eu! - ela riu. Mikaelson bufou e apertou o gatilho, fazendo com que a água pressurizada atingisse-lhe bem na barriga, encharcando sua roupa. Ela soltou um gritinho e correu até ele, para tomar a ducha de suas mãos, mas acabou esbarrando sem querer na panela no fogo. Ela soltou um grito e se afastou quando o molho vermelho banhou o chão da cozinha e a frente do fogão, caindo na calça jeans dela e nos sapatos dele.

- Deus, olhe só o que você fez...

- Ah, Klaus... - Caroline escondeu o rosto corado entre as mãos, rindo. - Agora nós fizemos uma bagunça, hein?

- Nós?! - ele apontou para ela, avançando para agarrar-lhe pelo braço. A loira deu um passo para trás ansiosamente e escorregou no molho. Soltou um gritinho e agarrou Klaus pela mão, puxando-lhe para o chão junto com ela. Acabaram esparramados no molho que esfriava no chão frio, roupas manchadas.  
Forbes riu alto, sentando-se e apoiando a cabeça no armário da cozinha.

- Certo, certo... Destruímos a cozinha. - murmurou, fechando os olhos e arfando. Klaus bufou e sentou-se ao seu lado, segurando sua mão.  
- Sua insistência em agir como se _nós_ houvéssemos feito essa bagunça é irritante.

Ela sorriu e brincou com os dedos dele. - Melhor aniversário em muito tempo... - suspirou para si mesma. - Mas nós nunca chegamos a comer. - bocejou.

Klaus riu e passou um braço ao redor do corpo dela, que deixou a cabeça cair no ombro dele. O homem sorriu, fechando os olhos e ignorando o caos que haviam criado. Inconscientemente começou a enrolar e desenrolar uma mecha loura ao redor de seus dedos.  
- Você está errada, sabe?

- _Eu geralmente estou._ Sobre o que, dessa vez?

- Eu me importo. - respirou fundo. - Eu me importo com você e agora eu acho... Que talvez eu até me importe com essa criança. Eu me importo, Caroline.

Ela aconchegou-se mais junto a ele e suspirou. - Estou exausta demais para lidar com um Klaus que se _importa_. Porque você não pode simplesmente não ligar? Seria tão mais simples se eu... Não acreditasse em você.

- Você nem sabe mais o que quer, hein? - Niklaus sorriu. - Da última vez que conversamos queria que eu encontrasse o mocinho em mim. Agora me pede para ser o vilão...

- Eu nem mesmo sei qual é minha vida, Klaus, sem o jogo de vilões e mocinhos. Isso me resume, eu sempre vou ser a mocinha...

- E eu sempre o vilão? Isso é um jogo infantil para quem está tentando se reconstruir em outro mundo, amor. - ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça. - Não temos mais tempo para brincar de odiar.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, sem qualquer argumento. Suspirou, afundando o rosto ainda mais no ombro dele. - Estou tão exausta...

- Porque não vem dormindo. Eu ouço os pesadelos, Caroline...

- E eu ouço os seus.

- Quem te machucou? Para quem você suplica?

- Todos eles... - bocejou. - E você? Eu te ouço gritando o nome de Henrik durante as madrugas, Klaus... Você sabe que um dia vai ter que encarar isso, não sabe? Não foi sua culpa.

- É claro que foi. Ele era meu irmão caçula, Caroline. Um pirralho. E eu deixei que ficasse ao meu lado enquanto observávamos os lobisomens. Henrik morreu porque eu era curioso.

- Foi uma tragédia, Klaus.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Mikaelson perdido nos próprios pensamentos, revivendo a morte de seu irmão caçula, enquanto Caroline lentamente afundava na sonolência.  
- Damon. - murmurou ela, tirando Klaus de seus devaneios. - Meu pai... Jules e Brady... Jonas... Alaric... Katherine... - bocejou. - Mais fantasmas do que eu consigo lembrar. - resumiu.

- Damon e Alaric? - Nik franziu as sobrancelhas. - Vocês são amigos... E seu pai é... seu pai. Você ficou arrasada com a morte dele... No outro mundo...

- Bom... Isso se chama perdoar, Klaus.

Ele não perguntou o que seus fantasmas haviam feito. Não era preciso reabrir essa ferida. Ela falaria se quisesse e, se não falasse, ele sempre podia perguntar a Katherine. Poderia não receber a verdade, mas os mundos pareciam próximos o suficiente para que encontrasse uma versão aceitável.

Fechou os olhos e apertou os braços ao seu redor.

Os fantasmas de seu passado não o assombraram durante aquela noite.

* * *

Jeremy sorriu, cruzando os braços e assistindo enquanto Kol abria caixa após caixa. Os portfólios estavam abertos sobre a mesa da sala.  
- O que você está fazendo? - questionou, fazendo o Mikaelson erguer os olhos rapidamente.

- Só... Olhando. Eu não me lembro de nada disso. - resmungou Kol, franzindo o cenho. Sabia que a constante desculpa de amnésia vinha deixando Jeremy preocupado, mas não podia mudar que queria _saber _dessas coisas.

- Você está me assustando, Kol. - Gilbert murmurou, sentando-se à mesa e folheando os trabalhos. - Não se lembra de nada?

- Não. - Kol franziu as sobrancelhas para a inocência do rapaz. Jer nunca suspeitava de nada que ele dizia, mesmo que, como já estava claro, soubesse das tendências sociopatas dele. - Onde tiramos essa foto? - apontou uma das fotos presas com um clipe de papel nas páginas velhas do portfólio.

- Denver... Fazia um mês que nos conhecíamos. - Jeremy sorriu. - Lembra-se dessa?

Kol piscou e apertou os olhos quando um sentimento de déjà vu lhe atingiu. Já vira aquela foto. Já vira...  
- Não.

- Nosso primeiro _encontro_... Mais ou menos. Eu e Meghan, você e... Eu não lembro o nome dela. Abandonamos as garotas quando elas passaram a encher o saco e fugimos do encontro duplo... Fomos jogar flipe no seu apartamento.

Kol _lembrava-se_ disso. Não sabia como, mas tinha certeza que já vivera aquilo. Era uma sensação horrível, como se algo estivesse arranhando seu subconsciente. - Você está bem, cara? - Jeremy questionou, vendo sua palidez.

- ... Dor de cabeça. - explicou Mikaelson, sem mentir. Apontou um desenho. - Você que fez? - perguntou, olhando o dragão que era estrangulado por uma mão feminina e delicada. Como se o pescoço escamoso da fera, não fosse mais do que parte de um bichinho de pelúcia.

- Sim. Um homem pediu, foi a capa de um livro...

- Muito bom. - Kol sorriu, embora a dor atrás de seus olhos estivesse aumentando. - Esses ingressos...?

- Um jogo de baseball em Denver.

- Nós saíamos muito no Colorado, hein? - Kol lembrava-se de sair com Jeremy, afinal, Nik pedira que ele vigiasse o garoto Gilbert dia e noite. Só não se lembrava de ter se divertido tanto quanto a voz de Jer sugeria.

- Nem tanto. Nós gostávamos mais de ficar no meu apartamento...

- Jogando _Devil May Cry 3_, é... Eu me lembro disso. - viu um sorriso surgir nos lábios de Gilbert. Massageou as têmporas e apontou para as entradas de um filme.  
- Você gosta de filmes de terror? - viu o sorriso de Jeremy vacilar, mágoa surgir em seus olhos castanhos por Kol não se lembrar disso.

- Você também gosta. - levantou-se e indicou a sala, andando até o cômodo. Agachou-se diante do raque onde se encontrava a televisão e os videogames.  
- Nossa coleção. - indicou uma coleção inesgotável de DVD's e até, incrivelmente, alguns VHS's. Kol sorriu quando percebeu que os filmes iam desde _Nosferatu_, em sua versão preto e branco e muda, até chegar em _Massacre da Serra Elétrica 3D_.

- Você colecionava muito antes de eu sequer gostar desses filmes... Seu favorito... É esse. Quer assistir? - Jeremy acenou com um DVD antigo, com a cara de um homem pálido e louro estampada, perto de um galã moreno. Ambos com uma estranha careta. Assim como qualquer filme antigo, o título encontrava-se na parte superior da caixa e em letras garrafais.

- _Entrevista com o Vampiro..._ - ele lera o livro. Anne Rice e seu fetiche eterno por vampiros. - É meu favorito? - o livro fora muito bem descrito, Lestat de Lioncourt era um gênio do prazer e da fome imortal...

- Sim. Acho que já assisti tantas vezes com você que sei as frases de cor. - Jeremy levantou-se e sorriu, abrindo a caixa e colocando o CD brilhante dentro do aparelho. - Vamos assistir. - decidiu-se.

Kol sorriu, piscando com a dor de cabeça latente e sentou-se ao lado de Gilbert. Assistiu seu suposto namorado arrancar os sapatos e deitar-se preguiçosamente no sofá, os olhos escuros brilhando com o filme familiar e a situação doméstica, o controle remoto descansado em suas mãos como se pertencesse somente a ele. Mikaelson franziu o nariz ao perceber que Gilbert se acostumara a mandar no relacionamento fácil demais.

- Então é você quem fica com o controle? - provocou, esparramando-se do outro lado do sofá e apoiando os pés na mesa de centro.  
- Não crie caso, cara. Eu _sempre_ fico com o controle.

- Espero que lave a roupa também. - zombou Kol, enquanto Jeremy mastigava a parte interna da bochecha e iniciava o filme. - Esse é seu filme favorito? - questionou, quando percebeu Gilbert o ignorara.

- Não, claro que não. - revirou os olhos. -_ Jogos Mortais 4,_ sabe... Glória e tripas.

- Falta de classe, portanto. Filmes assim não têm a sutileza necessária para serem considerados...

- Deus, você é tão gay. Só cale a boca e assista. - Jeremy interrompeu, chutando a coxa de Kol de leve. Mikaelson bufou ao perceber o sorrisinho divertido nos lábios do outro.  
Tornou a atenção para o filme que passava.

Viu Louis ser mordido e narrar seu acordar para o novo mundo. Aquele mundo de cores e luzes brilhantes, onde anjos acenavam e ele via tudo de um novo ângulo. Embora Kol achasse que as telas fizessem tal descrição parecer uma viagem de LSD, ele não podia negar a familiaridade com a sensação.

Lembrava-se de ter acordado ao lado de Elijah, dos dedos de seu irmão mais velho estarem em seu rosto e pescoço, procurando por sua pulsação. Seu rosto estava pálido, contorcido com a preocupação. Lembrava-se de sorrir para ele e ver o alívio invadir-lhe a face. E do sol parecer queimar suas retinas, assim como a grama causar uma sensação completamente diferente em contato com sua pele.

Lembrava-se do gosto de sangue em sua boca e dos gritos de Niklaus e Elijah, do nojo que lhe tomara quando percebera que bebera de Tatia... Que bebera o sangue da mulher que seus irmãos amavam.

O estômago de Kol revirou e ele piscou contra a dor de cabeça. O vidro moído atrás de seus olhos fez com que esse simples ato causasse uma dor excruciante.

- Você está bem? - Jeremy questionou, desviando os olhos da tela, as sobrancelhas franzidas tanto que Kol teve certeza que nunca voltariam a posição normal.  
- Minha cabeça está me matando.

- Enxaqueca? - Gilbert endireitou-se, pausando o filme (Louis alimentava-se pela primeira vez) e apertando a palma da mão contra a testa de Kol.  
- Pare de me _sentir_, cara. - reclamou o jovem Mikaelson, afastando-lhe. - Estou bem, é só...

Jeremy fez uma careta, interrompendo-lhe. - Seu nariz está sangrando, Kol. - levantou-se, preocupado, e enxotou o namorado de forma que ficasse deitado no sofá. - Que diabo há com você? - perguntou, andando para o banheiro e voltando com o rolo de papel higiênico. Arrancou um tanto e pressionou contra o nariz de Kol, que afastou suas mãos e continuou a pressão.

- E eu que sei? - _não sou humano há um milênio_. - Não deve ser nada.

- Você está morrendo de dor de cabeça e seu nariz está sangrando. Não é _nada_. - Mikaelson deixou que os olhos de fechassem, protegendo-os da luz, e ouvindo os passos de Jeremy.

- Talvez eu deva ligar para o Damon? - um copo de água foi empurrado na mão livre de Kol, junto com um par de comprimidos.  
- Porque ligar para o Salvatore vai ajudar? - engoliu o medicamento e pressionou o papel com mais força contra a hemorragia nasal. - Quer que ele segure minha mão?

- Ele é médico, Kol. - Jeremy bufou, irritado. - Só fique quieto, ok? - sentiu seus cabelos serem afastados e uma compressa gelada ser pressionada contra sua testa. _Ah, como era bom..._  
- Esqueci que você era um péssimo paciente. - Gilbert reclamou, o sofá afundou quando ele sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Ah, nos brincamos muito de médico, Jerbear? - zombou Kol. Mesmo sem abrir os olhos ele sabia que arrancara um sorriso. Tentou lembrar-se de onde tirara aquele apelido, mas isso só fez com que seu estômago se apertasse e uma coleção de luzes coloridas explodisse por trás de suas pálpebras.

- Eu sabia que você estava tentando me seduzir. - brincou Jeremy, fazendo o outro corar furiosamente e se esconder atrás da compressa gelada.  
- Talvez em outra vida, Jerbear.

O ex-original se encolheu quando outra pontada atingiu-lhe. Sua cabeça estava rachando, seu cérebro sendo fervido nos pensamentos incoerentes e no sentimento constante de déjà vú.

Adormeceu com Jeremy falando e sonhou. Sonhou com Denver, sonhou com algo que era tão familiar que quase parecia real. Sonho que era humano.

* * *

Caroline sorriu e afastou os cabelos louros dos olhos. - Está ficando lindo. - murmurou sob a respiração arfante, enquanto segurava as peças de madeira em uma posição nada confortável e esperava que Klaus as parafusasse.  
- É claro que está, sou eu quem está fazendo.

- Ah, é? É assim agora? Eu monto o quarto todinho, você parafusa duas peças e já sai com todo o crédito? - Bufou, revirando os olhos e sentindo uma câimbra tomar sua perna esquerda. - Já está acabando?

- Quase lá... - Klaus mordeu a língua, estreitando os olhos em concentração. - Que horas temos que aparecer na casa deles?

- Não vamos mais. Jeremy ligou desmarcando o almoço. - o qual ela esquecera e apenas Klaus se lembrara, enquanto limpavam a cozinha às nove e meia da manhã. - Aparentemente, Kol estava com enxaqueca ontem e Jeremy quer deixá-lo dormindo hoje.

- Gilbert se preocupa demais com meu irmãozinho psicopata.

- Você fala como se não fizesse a mesma coisa.

- Ah, tem uma diferença, amor. Eu _sou _um psicopata. - Klaus brincou, afastando-se e respirando fundo. - Pode soltar. Acho que acabei. - limpou o suor da testa e sorriu.  
- Ficou perfeito. - falaram em uníssono.

Caroline sorriu para o berço montado no centro do quarto de bebê. - Está tão lindo. - murmurou, alisando a madeira e olhando ao redor. As paredes ainda eram brancas e nuas, mas as caixas de papelão haviam desaparecido, assim como um tapete branco e uma cortina amarelo-claro havia surgido. Janelas estavam abertas, permitindo que a luz incandescente do meio-dia invadisse o quarto.

- Agora só falta o bebê.

- Como assim só falta o bebê? Vamos pintar essas paredes! - ela sorriu, apontando-as. - Serão cor de pêssego, já escolhi! E podemos encher estantes de ursinhos de pelúcia...

- É um quarto, Caroline, não uma exposição... E como assim _pêssego_? Decidiu-se que vai ser uma menina?

- Só nascem meninas em Mistic Falls. É a regra.

- E só nascem meninos na família Mikaelson. - Klaus revirou os olhos. - É a regra.

- Aah, por favor! Vai ser uma menina loirinha... - foi interrompida quando o telefone começou a tocar. - E com olhos verdes. Vamos chamá-la de Audrey.

- Hepburn? Porque alguém chamaria uma menina loira de Audrey Hepburn? - ele seguiu-lhe pelo corredor, descendo as escadas. - Grace Kelly eu até entendo, mas Audrey? É nome de _morena_, Caroline.

- É nome de diva, Klaus. - ela mostrou-lhe a língua. - E _Grace Kelly_? Ela era linda, eu concordo, mas... Não. - fez um gesto para que ficasse em silêncio, tirando o telefone do gancho.  
Ele bufou, cruzando os braços e mastigando a bochecha. Se ela achava que daria o nome de qualquer ser que fosse de _Audrey_, estava muito enganada! Ergueu os olhos para fazer uma piada, mas então percebeu que as cores haviam escorrido do rosto dela.

- Caroline? - chamou, franzindo o cenho. Ela nem pareceu se dar conta que ele estava ali. Murmurou para a pessoa na linha:

- ... Pai?

* * *

**N/A: AhhHH! Finalmente! Após uma eternidade tentando achar tempo para escrever, eu consegui! Vou agradecer, novamente, a minha amada beta. (Sra. Letyr) Que faz com que essa fic não pareça ter sido feita na caixa de areia! E saibam que reviews são sempre bem vindos e que são eles que me fazem escrever! Bons ou maus, que venham!**


End file.
